Weasel Vs Ferret
by hpangel
Summary: Draco has taken an unnatural interest in the littlest Weasely to piss off The Trio. Ginny is not impressed. Draco is rude. Ginny retaliates. It's war. But then the war rages on into something else. How will it end? D/G of course. RE-EDITING IN PROGRESS. LOST CHAPTER POSTED. Explaination in A/N in first chapter. - -'
1. Ginny 0, Malfoy 1

**A/N:** I'm back. For real. I tried really hard to continue on with Unforgotten, but I just couldn't do it. I wrote about three pages of the next chapter, read it, and hated it. I just have no desire to continue on with it. The storyline has kind of died on me and it seems too dry for my new found vigor in writing. So I have created a new story for your wonderful imaginations to feed on. I haven't written in over three years so be nice!

**A/N 2: 12/11/12** So I did a stupid thing. While in the re-editing process as my summary states, I totally left out an ENTIRE CHAPTER of this story and didn't even realize it for MONTHS now. So I am so so sorry to all those that read it without the real chapter 3 but I'm glad that it still made sense, as no one noticed it was missing! That is why my story is going to be popping up as newly updated but this story has been finished since 2008. Call it a renovation of the story. So that being said, I hope you enjoy and I will definitely be backing up all my files a little more carefully now! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **As you all very well know, I do not own any characters you recognize, but don't we all wish we owned Draco Malfoy? ;)

**Summary:** Set in the trios seventh year. Ginny is dreading going back to school. It was always the same old thing every year. Harry finds some way of fouling up Voldys plans to take over. The trio gets the glory. Blah blah blah. But then Draco Malfoy takes an unnatural interest in the littlest Weasely to piss off The Trio. Ginny is not impressed. Draco is rude. Ginny retaliates. It's war. But then the war rages on into something else. How will it end? Lots of eye rolling will ensue.

**Note: Indicates change in POV- ****!#$&**

**Weasel Vs. Ferret**

It was raining. Hard. It hadn't rained all summer long and now it seemed to be back with a vengeance, rudely announcing the start of the new school year. Unlike Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley despised going back to Hogwarts. No one knew this of course. Everyone just _assumed_ that she loved to be the little sister of the third leg of the undefeatable, unforgettable, un-whatever other cool synonym there was for 'awesome' you could come up with for the golden trio. It's not that she didn't love them. Despite being only the afterthought in the grand scheme of things, they were always good to her.

No, it was the fact that Ginny's own prowess was over shadowed by the infamous threesome. Sure she had had her time to shine last year when she helped infiltrate the ministry and take on a hoard of Death Eaters and even saw old Moldy Voldy himself, but it seemed that one exciting minute in the limelight didn't make up for years of living in her brothers shadow. Actually, she had a least _six_ shadows to be living in, eight if you included Harry and Hermione.

It was deep in these somber thoughts Ginny was lost in when the all too annoying tradition of Malfoy and his sidekicks invading their space came into action.

"Well, well. Look what we've got here. Crabbe, when we get back to school, do remind me to tell Dumbledore how poorly the train janitorial staff is doing. There is still filth everywhere." Draco sneered very pointedly eyeing the occupants of the compartment.

Hermione rolled her eyes and without even looking up from her book, automatically reached up and grabbed Ron's robes just as he attempted to lunge at the blonde boy.

"Let me go Mione! This dirty little snake coming in here and calling _us_ filth. The slimy bastard..."

"Fuck off Weasley, you might burst a vein. On second thought please continue to have your little mudblood fight your battles for you. It's quite entertaining," Draco drawled, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

Crabbe and Goyle just laughed stupidly.

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust. As if coming back to school wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with _these _idiots for another year. Ron was still struggling against Hermione's seemingly iron hard grip on his robes.

"Good one Draco," Goyle grumbled in his throaty growl.

Usually, Ginny liked to stay out of the little tussles that her brother and his friends liked to get into with the Slytherin nuisances but the retort slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Oh please, you wouldn't recognize a good come back if it ran over you attached to this train Goyle."

Draco raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow, "Potter, control your bitch, she's spewing word vomit again."

This caused Ron to forget his struggle altogether and grab at his robes for his wand. Harry beat him to the punch and whipped out his wand immediately, training it on the pale boys face.

"Call her that again Malfoy and everyone here will get an encore presentation of the incredible bouncing ferret," Harry growled.

Draco smirked.

"Potter has a new girlfriend now, does he?"

Harry didn't miss a beat, "Ginny is like my little sister you ignorant bastard, stay away from her."

Draco was about to retort when he happened to glance over at Ginny. She stared back unblinkingly with defiance. Then a slow smile spread across his pale features.

"You know what Potter?" He sneered, "I don't think I will."

At that he promptly turned on his heel and strode out of the compartment, his cronies followed shortly after shutting the door with a slam.

"And what in the bloody hell does THAT mean?" Raged Ron, plunking back down in his seat, for Hermione had released him the minute the compartment door had shut.

"It's probably nothing Ron. You know Malfoy is all talk," Hermione said, calmly marking the page she was on then turning to Ginny, "You have nothing to worry about Gin."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at the older girl, "Who said I was worried? Malfoy is harmless."

**!#$&**

Unbeknownst to the famous foursome, Draco Malfoy had taken residence a mere compartment away and could hear everything through the adjoining vent on the other side.

"_Oh you wait little Weaslette. And I will show you just how NOT harmless I can be…"_

**!#$&**

Ginny glanced down at her class schedule, and her eyes lit up. She had a free period this year. The fact that it was right after lunch helped lift her mood immensely as well. Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as the rest. Her mother did always say that your fate is what you make it. Or something like that. She really needed to stop reading those ridiculous Lockhart books all the time. She grinned at the thought of her mother fawning over the younger gentleman like a pre pubescent girl at a Quidditch match. Another peek at her parchment told her she was due in Potions in five minutes. The grin dropped off her face.

"Shit! Oh man detention is _not_ the way to start of your first day Weasley, not this year!"

Ginny exclaimed before sprinting off towards the dungeons, "_Especially with Snape," _Ginny added as an after thought. She shuddered. No, that would not do at all.

Luckily, Ginny reached the dungeons in just under four minutes and hastily plopped herself into a chair next to Colin Creevey and started unpacking her ingredients.

"Hey Gin!" Colin greeted her cheerily, "Nice of you to join us eh? Snape would have had your head if you were late on the first day."

Ginny set her cauldron on the desk and glared at her friend, "Yes Creevey, I am well aware of the potential consequences, I just drifted off after I got my schedule and lost track of time."

Colin winced, "Geez Gin, I was only kidding, no need to get all Slytherin on me and use the last name."

"Did I hear someone say Slytherin?"

Ginny groaned inwardly. She'd know that slimy drawl and sarcastic lilt anywhere. Colin scoffed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Where's Sn… er, _Professor_ Snape?" he inquired, clearly as thrown as Ginny was to see Malfoy in their classroom. The rest of the class seemed to be just as puzzled by the looks on their faces.

Draco chose to ignore Colin and addressed the rest of the class instead, "As you can see, Professor Snape is not here." Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered, "_Quick, that one is,"_ to Colin as he choked back a laugh. "He got caught up in a meeting and asked me to oversee the class until his return." Draco continued, seemingly oblivious to sudden chorus of giggles he was receiving from some of the sixth year girls.

Unlike Ginny, some girls were far less concerned with the fact that Malfoy was a Slytherin and more concerned with this defined jaw line, impeccable fashion sense, money and not to mention those biceps that seemed to have come from no where. Not that Ginny noticed any of these things. That would just be disgusting. It was at that moment that Draco decided to rest his piercing glare at the little red head herself, that trademark smirk coming back full blast.

"Weasley," The name sounded dirty to Ginny, coming from his pompous pure-blood pride loving arrogant face.

Ginny raised her ginger eyebrows at the older boy, "What?" Some of the girls who were giggling previously, scowled. They seemed to disagree with the tone Ginny had taken with their temporary _teacher_. Not to mention he had chosen to address _her_ and not them.

Draco merely continued to smirk and proceeded to ask, "Would you be so kind as to direct me in where you left off at the close of last year?"

His voice was as oily as Snapes hair and it made the hairs on the back of Ginnys neck rise. Why was he being so forcibly nice to her? And why the hell wouldn't he stop _smirking?_

"I don't see why that information would be beneficial to you Malfoy, as you are not teaching the class, simply over seeing until Professor Snape returns. Don't think that just because he sent his favorite pupil, we hold the same regard for you as he does."

A gasp went around the room. Colin closed his eyes in apparent horror. Draco's merely narrowed.

"Careful Weasley, I might have to dock points."

Ginny was about to retort when the torch light suddenly flickered and the light caught a glimpse of metal on Draco's robes that Ginny failed to notice before. There, pinned to his chest, right above is heart was a shinning silver badge. _Head Boy._

The smug look that had graced Ginny's features faltered. Draco Malfoy? _Head Boy?_ Oh Merlin this was going to be a long year. As if reading her thoughts, Malfoy decided to put the icing on the cake.

"Actually Weasley, come to think of it, I'll do you one better, detention, for failing to cooperate and disrespecting my authority."

Yup, Ginny was _definitely_ not going to like this year.

**A/N: **I can't continue if you don't tell me what you think!


	2. Ginny 3, Malfoy 1

**A/N:** I am so thrilled at all the positive feedback I got for this. Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys are my inspiration and motivation. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own. Although I am trying to strike up a bargain with J.K. for Draco…

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 2 **

Ginny trudged grudgingly back to Gryffindor tower in barely contained fury. How _dare_ the stupid arrogant bastard barge into her class and assign her detention? On the first bleeding day of school no less? Oh she would get him back for this. Ginny Weasley was tired of everyone using her as a doormat. She stayed on the sidelines for her brother, Harry, and Hermione because they were or were like family… but Draco Malfoy was definitely not entitled to any chivalry of the sort. Merlin be damned if she was going to be thwarted by the incredible bouncing ferret.

By the time lunch came around Ginny was still fuming. She stabbed angrily at her roast and carrots, imagining Malfoys face to be etched into the morsels. Her foul mood did not go unnoticed by her brother and he leaned in surreptitiously and nudged his younger sister. Ginny started. She had been concentrating so hard on how to best cause the blond Slytherin the most pain and humiliation that she hadn't noticed her brother watching her fierce attack on her food.

"What?" Ginny snapped, a little sharper than she meant to. Her gaze softened when she saw that it was just her brother.

"Yes?" She said in softer tones.

Ron cleared his throat, "Well I was just wondering what your roast did to you to deserve such a vicious attack. If you're really that sore at it, I can chuck it at the Slytherins for you."

Ginny laughed. He could be a prat sometimes but Ron really was quite sweet when he wanted to be.

"Actually Ron, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Ginny said back, smiling in attempt to redeem the snappish tone she had taken with him.

"What doesn't seem like a bad idea? Are we scheming already? It's only the first day back," Harry asked, seating himself on the side of Ginny that wasn't occupied.

"Throwing roast and veggies at the Slytherins great arrogant, self righteous, detention giving, sarcastic, power hungry, meddlesome faces," Ginny bit out, all the while stabbing at her plate in apparent irritation and staring over at the said houses table scathingly.

Harry's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair. He was staring at the unfortunate lunch meat that seemed to be object of Ginny's furry at the moment.

"Why, did Snape give you detention already Gin?" Harry questioned, tearing his eyes away from the mutilated contents of Ginny's lunch, "Come on not even Ron and I have pulled that one yet. It's the first day!"

Ginny finally abandoned the assault on her plate and narrowed her eyes as the memory of Malfoys mocking voice came flooding back.

"Not Snape. Malfoy." She finally replied through her teeth.

"Malfoy what?" Ron seemed to be confused.

"Gave me my detention."

"Malfoy gave you detention?"

"That's what I said Ron."

"But he can't do that."

"Apparently he can. He's Head Boy this year."

"_WHAT?"_ Harry and Ron chorused their outrage.

Ginny just nodded solemnly.

"Saw his badge today when he was 'overseeing' the sixth year potions class. Slimy bastard." She lifted her fork again, but Ron grabbed it out of her hand quickly.

"I can't watch you do that any longer. I'm losing my appetite. Plus I think the poor House Elves would all try to bake themselves in the oven if they saw what you were doing to their food."

Ginny blanched. "Ron, that's horrible."

"I know so stop it," Ron genuinely looked disturbed and Ginny pushed her plate away.

"It's okay," she sighed, "Talking about Malfoy has made me lose my appetite as well. See you later guys."

Harry and Ron smiled ruefully at the petite redhead.

"Chin up Gin bug," Ron called out to her retreating back using their childhood nickname, "It's just detention with Malfoy; how bad could it be?"

The glare that Ginny shot back at her youngest older brother seemed to speak volumes about just how bad it could be. Ron shrank back into his seat dejectedly, and Harry patted him on the back.

"It's alright mate, she can handle herself."

**!#$&**

Ron sighed. If it were anyone else Ron wouldn't have even batted an eye. But Malfoy was unpredictable. And unpredictable was never good, especially when it came to his baby sister. He still hadn't forgotten the idle threat Malfoy had uttered on the Hogwarts Express either. He might as well have thrown a mouse into a snake pit. Ginny was no mouse but even some of the deadliest creatures in the world fell to the snake. And this particular snake seemed to have gained an unnatural interest in a certain lioness.

**!#$&**

The eve of Ginny's detention with Malfoy dawned all too soon for the vivacious teenagers taste. In fact it came so fast that Ginny hadn't even been able to think up a proper game plan for her revenge. Huffing indignantly at her lack of preparation she dejectedly entered the potions classroom where she would be receiving orders from the great snake himself.

At first glance she thought the classroom was deserted. Ginny smirked. If only Malfoy could see her now.

"_Great pompous prat, he's not even here."_

And just as Ginny was about to turn on her heel to march out, someone cleared their throat pointedly from a secluded corner of the room. Ginny whirled to face the pale face of Draco Malfoy, who stepped cautiously out of his hiding spot.

"Trying to ditch detention Weasley? How very Slytherin of you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, not realizing just how becoming of a position she had situated herself in. Draco seemed to notice this and Ginny saw his stormy eyes flash with something, but then again it could have been the torchlight. He flicked his wand towards the door and it slammed shut immediately. Ginny's head snapped towards the door at this point and glared at Malfoy, apprehension starting to show on her delicate features. This just proved to egg Malfoy on further.

"Sit," He commanded.

"I'll stand thanks," Ginny continued to glare defiantly.

Draco shrugged, "Suit yourself Weasel." He sat on the desk directly opposite her, placing himself in close proximity to make her uncomfortable. He just sat for a moment, observing her. Ginny seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. The silence dragged on for another moment and then…

"_Well?_" Ginny cried out in exasperation.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"What am I doing for detention? Or have you brought me here just so you can ogle me for two hours Malfoy?"

The smirk was back. Ginny looked at him expectantly. She really did not have the time and patience for this. Her wand hand was just itching to reach out and hex the paleness out of him. The answer she got however was not what she was expecting.

"Both."

Ginny was in the process of rolling her eyes again, when he spoke and she froze.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Weaselette." He hoped off the desk and leaned in, invading Ginny's bubble and for a moment Ginny was so caught off guard she didn't even pull away. Just as he was close enough to kiss her if he wanted he abruptly turned his head at the last minute to whisper into her ear.

"See Weasley if I have to suffer through being in your presence then I want to get something out of it."

Ginny's eyes widened at the implications of his words. Was he for real? This was Malfoy she was talking to. He hated _everything_ to do with her family. He had made her and her friends lives miserable for the entirety of their school career. Yet here he was asking a lowly Gryffindor and a Weasley no less for sexual favors in the dungeons during detention? Now that was one for the history books. Not only was it disgusting, it was just too impossibly cliché. It was after this thought that Ginny was about to laugh in Malfoys face when she was struck with sudden inspiration.

"_Wait Ginny. This is your chance. Use his game against him. This is his game but he's not the only player. What did mum always say? Play to your strengths."_

And the strength Ginny had at the moment was that she was a decently attractive girl with a vivacious personality and fiery disposition, which in the right circumstances and knowledge to exercise it, could be extremely sexy. She knew this because she had Harry, Michael, and Dean to show for it. But she had to be tactful. He'd be suspicious if she gave in too easily. A wicked smile spread across her face. This was going to be fun.

Malfoy drew back quite suddenly and Ginny quickly threw on her flushed damsel look. It seemed to work, for Malfoys smirk widened.

"Wha… what?" Ginny stammered, feigning nervousness.

"You heard me Weasley."

Ginny had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again. Really, could the boy say _anything_ without contempt or arrogance? She glanced back at his face.

And saw nothing but disdain.

Nope. Guess not. Ginny pretended to get her resolve back and straightened up further, jutting her chin out stubbornly.

"And what if I refuse?"

Draco circled around the desk predatorily to stand behind her, and this action really did make Ginny nervous. She didn't like having her back to the enemy, but she stayed resolute.

"Do you really want to find out?" Draco replied silkily as he pointed his wand at the door again. This time Ginny heard the distinct 'click' of the door locking.

She had to do this for real now. She had no choice. She shivered involuntarily at the closeness of her mortal enemy's lips to her ears. The shiver was in disgust but Draco must have interpreted it as pleasure because she could practically feel his ego radiating off him. This gave Ginny the final push she needed and put on her mask in earnest.

"No, I guess I don't," She replied grudgingly but made sure to add in the slight lilt of fear in her voice. She wanted him to think she was afraid so he'd let his guard down.

**!#$&**

Draco was tingling all over in delight. He had the littlest Weasley right where he wanted her. She was stubborn, but in time he'd break her. Not even she could resist the famous Malfoy charm. Most of the other girls in the castle hadn't cared that he was a cold, heartless bastard. To them he was just something to take the edge off; A boy toy. Wam, bam, thank you ma'am. He never spared these girls a second glance. They knew what to expect. It was a purely, I-get-mine-you-get-yours relationship and then it was done with. He would have been positively giddy with excitement at the idea of rubbing the conquering of Gryffindor princess into the Golden Trio's faces, but he wasn't. Malfoys don't get giddy. He was merely pleased.

"_Too bad she's as Weasley, or I might actually enjoy this a little more,"_ Draco let his eyes wander over Ginny's figure and raised his eyebrows, "_Too bad indeed."_

And then swiftly, without warning he grabbed her around the waist with one arm, the other bringing her chin up. Milky golden brown met molten stormy silver and a small gasp escaped her lips. She took on a half lidded expression at his touch and gazed becomingly at him through her lashes.

"_Damn this girl really is sexy when she does that… I mean, in the most disgusting way possible of course. She's a Weasley after all…"_ Draco's hormones seemed to be taking control of his mind. This was NOT what he was trying to achieve. Before anymore meddlesome ideas could flood his mind he closed the gap between him and the red headed vixen into a searing kiss.

**!#$&**

Ginny found her heart beating rapidly at the contact. He was GOOD at this.

"_Too bad he's Malfoy and he's infecting you with his slimy evilness,"_ Her mind fought back. She slowly brought her arms from her sides to slide up his biceps and onto his shoulders, and was slightly shocked at what she felt. He was firm. VERY firm.

"_Dear Merlin, he's built…GINNY! Malfoy is still kissing you!" _Her mind screamed.

Oh right.

That's when Ginny's right knee swiftly shot up straight into Malfoys groin. She shoved the gasping Slytherin boy off her in the same instant as he rolled on the floor in immense pain.

"You BITCH," Draco spat out from the cold floor of the dungeons still clutching his extremities.

"Try something like that again Malfoy and I'll go straight to Dumbledore for sexual harassment. Then we'll see how long that Head Boy badge stays on your pathetic ass."

Draco went to grab for his wand but the force of Ginnys' kick and his impact on the floor had sent it clattering across the room.

"Accio wand," Ginny said lazily and snatched the wand out of the air as it came zooming towards her.

"Now let's see, I can't just leave you like this can I?" Ginny put on a falsely sweet voice, "Petrificus Totalus."

Draco's entire body froze. Only his eyes moved in apparent fury. Ginny couldn't help but laugh outright at the ridiculous position she had left the older boy in. He was frozen on the ground in the fetal position with both hands still clamped firmly onto… well himself.

"Good night Draco _darling._ I do hope we can do this again VERY soon," Ginny winked and departed, pocketing his wand as she left.

Now it was Ginny's turn to smirk as she left the classroom.

"_Ginny- 3 Malfoy-1" _

**A/N:** Review. ;)


	3. Stale Mate

**A/N:** As always thanks to those who reviewed. This one is a bit longer, hope no one minds. ;)

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize is not mine. **

**Weasel vs. Ferret Chapter 3**

Ginny stretched and yawned as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was nearly 9 am on Sunday morning and she was due down at breakfast. She quickly jumped into the shower in her dorm, too lazy to go down to the prefects' bathroom which she'd known the password to for years, thanks to Fred and George. Once out of the shower Ginny was toweling off her gingery locks when her eyes came to rest on her bedside table, where not only her wand but another foreign wand sat staring malevolently at her. A grin graced the red heads features as memories from the night before came sharply into view: Malfoy frozen on the ground helplessly holding onto his crotch for dear life, wandless and alone. Ginny would definitely say that they were now square… and then some in her case.

Cheerful for the first time since the term began, Ginny quickly got dressed then threw her hair up into a messy bun and stuck a quill through it before exiting her dorm, not forgetting to pocket her prize wand. She couldn't risk anyone asking awkward questions if her roommates came across it.

Breakfast was a cheery affair in which Ginny listened contentedly to Hermione and Ron bicker while Harry talked Quidditch with Dean. She was so absorbed with her newfound glee that she didn't even notice that a certain platinum headed Slytherin was missing from the table across the hall.

As it was Sunday and there was no class, Ginny took the opportunity to catch up on some homework that she had been neglecting and decided to take residence in the library. It was no surprise when she got there to find a one Hermione Granger already elbow deep in parchment and piles of text books.

"Mind if I join you?" Ginny asked, already sitting across from the brunette.

"Of course not, sit down," Hermione replied without looking up.

Ginny shook her head, "How do you do that?"

This made the older girl finally glance up.

"Do what?" She asked, clearly puzzled.

"Know who you are talking to and what is going on without even looking up from your books, it's a gift you know," Ginny teased.

Hermione just shrugged, "I try."

Ginny shook her head again grinning widely. This didn't go unsurpassed by Hermione and she finally ventured to ask, "And what puts you in such a fabulous mood this morning Miss Weasley? You hate being back at Hogwarts."

Ginny's grin broadened and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Hermione's face darkened.

"Malfoy."

Ginny frowned, "How did you know?"

"How did I know what? I meant Malfoy just walked in," Hermione said impatiently.

Nothing irritated Hermione more than seeing Malfoy. He didn't have the ability to set her off quite like he did with Harry and Ron, but that didn't mean he wasn't insufferably annoying, with all the talk of her being a 'mudblood' and all. Honestly, the boy needed some new material. Ginny's heart rate shot up and she sunk deeper into her chair.

"_Maybe he won't recognize me…"_ Ginny actually rolled her eyes at herself for that one, "_Yeah Weasley because your hair isn't the trademark of your family and you're not sitting with one of the people known extremely well to be one of your best friends."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hermione leaning over the table and exclaiming, "Ginny what the heck are you doing?"

"Shhhh! He'll see me, quick duck under the table!"

"Whaa…" Hermione never finished her sentence as she was quickly pulled under the table by the pale freckled hand that was attached to an equally freckled shoulder and face; the said face at the moment holding a look of pure panic.

"Ginny. What the heck is going on? Since when are you afraid of _Malfoy_?" Hermione whispered.

"Since I stole his wand and left him petrified in an empty classroom last night holding onto himself while bailing out on detention," Ginny whispered all in one breath.

"WHAT?" Hermione groaned.

"SHHHH!" Ginny frantically put a finger to her lips. She was peering out between the chair legs to see where Malfoy had gone. Ginny's heart sank. He was talking to Madam Pince who was pointing in their direction. He turned back to thank her and Ginny stole her chance; she grabbed Hermione's hand and yanked her behind a particularly heavy looking bookshelf.

"Ginny, you have to give that thing back, you can't avoid him forever," Hermione whispered fervently.

Ginny sighed, "I know, but I want him to suffer without it for a while. Stupid pure blood loving git should see what it feels like to be magicless for a day." She peered back around the bookshelf tentatively. He was circling the now vacated desk that she and Hermione had occupied previously, searching under, around and behind a few of the bookshelves near it. After a few moments, he seemed to come to the conclusion that they were gone and exited shortly after. It wasn't until she saw the library door shut firmly behind him that Ginny let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Hermione peeked out from behind her. Seeing that the coast was clear, she stepped in front of the youngest Weasley. Ginny gave her, her best, 'What did I do mother?' smile. When Hermione didn't let up on her fabulous impression of Molly Weasley, Ginny sagged in defeat.

"Alright, I'll give it back, you are no fun Herm. But I'll have you know that he assaulted me last night so I HAD to take it."

"And what exactly did he do?" Hermione sounded dubious. She was still convinced that Malfoy was thoroughly harmless.

"He kissed me," Ginny said in the most dignified tone she could muster.

Hermione choked. It had sounded as she was going to laugh then stopped herself mid-chuckle when she saw that Ginny wasn't joking.

"Well that is… well that is to say…" For the first time in all her years of knowing the girl, Ginny seemed to have struck the bookworm, for lack of better word… _dumb._

"Odd?" Ginny supplied helpfully, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well yes, I mean out of all the ways he's tormented you in the past he's definitely become creative in his ways. I never would have thought of that…" Hermione trailed off, looking as if she really didn't know what to say.

Ginny threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly, "Of course you wouldn't have! You're not absolutely _mental_. You don't go SNOGGING your arch nemesis to piss them off, you hex them, or jinx them or stick bubotuber puss on their chair when they're not looking! You don't KISS them!"

Hermione looked at Ginny sharply then.

"You didn't LIKE it did you Gin?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Ginny spluttered.

"Like it? Like it? It was disgusting Herm! He had his slimy snake hands all over me and…" She shuddered, "Needless to say, I kicked him in the groin and got the hell out of there."

"Snakes don't have hands Ginny."

"Whatever!" Ginny would have continued her rant if not for the fact that Madam Pince seemed to finally have enough of their hoarse whisper-shouting contest and promptly shooed them out of the premises. The two girls gathered their things quickly and relocated their conversation to an empty classroom near by.

As soon as the door was firmly shut and Hermione had cast the _Muffliato_ charm she rounded on her friend once more, "Ginny, it's one thing to piss Malfoy off, it's another thing to steal his wand."

"I didn't STEAL it per say… it was on the ground across the room and I just took it. I didn't even need to disarm him," Ginny countered, but she sounded guilty none the same, "Plus, it's a small reward considering I had his filthy lips on mine."

Hermione smirked. (It's infectious I swear)

"For someone who didn't enjoy it the least bit, you sure are dwelling on it," concluded the bushy haired girl.

Ginny blushed, "So the bloody git is a good kisser, that doesn't excuse the million other reasons he's a detestable slug of a human being."

Hermione put her hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay, I get it Gin, I'm just teasing," but as she turned her head to readjust the strap on her book bag, she had to hide a grin.

"So about how you're going to give Malfoy's wand back," she continued, turning back around and arranging her face back seriously.

Ginny's face darkened, "I don't think we have to worry about that. A guy like Malfoy won't stand to be without his wand for too long, especially when it's in the possession of a Weasley. He'll find me."

**!#&**

It wasn't until mid afternoon that Ginny's prediction became a reality. She was sitting under the shade of a tree catching up on some reading when she heard a rustle in the fallen leaves. She turned sharply at the noise, on the look out for a certain gray eyed Slytherin that she knew to be expecting a visit from. Ginny shifted uncomfortably on her magically heated blanket that she had spread out under the tree.

"_Get a grip Ginny, you're starting to act like Quirrell with all this jumpiness,"_ she shook her head as if to physically shake off the feeling of paranoia.

Just as the now disgruntled girl was about to return to her reading, the Gryffindor scarf that was wrapped loosely around her neck came free in a sudden gust of wind. Ginny leaped up quickly to grab for it when she gasped. A pale arm draped in a heavy winter cloak shot out from somewhere beyond the red heads peripheral vision and snatched the rogue scarf out of the air in front of her. Ginny watched apprehensively as the other arm proceeded to grasp the opposite end of the scarf and drape it behind her neck, pulling her towards a pale face, flushed rosy with the cold. Ginny closed her eyes expecting another assault on her lips, preparing to fight back at any moment, but it never came.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me little Weasley," came a dangerously calm voice from somewhere four inches above her head.

Ginny chanced a glance at her captor and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was hovering a few inches above her. Her red and gold scarf clutched in black dragon hide leather gloves one on either side of her neck. She suddenly realized how dangerously close he was. She could smell his aftershave when she inhaled and hated herself for thinking she liked it.

**! #$%**

Draco sneered. The little Gryff had succeeded in avoiding him all day, but only because he let her. He had seen her in the library, but had let her go because she was with Granger. Merlin only knew that all she had to do was ring her little bell and the gruesome twosome would show up to complete the annoying little tripod they had set up to protect the petite red head standing in front of him. He didn't need the Boy Who Unfortunately Lived and the Boy Who _Wished_ He Lived interfering with his plot to get back at the little Gryffindor Princess. No, he had followed her and watched her, until he could get her alone. He had never anticipated that he'd run into her by the lake however. It was nearing October and the chill would've normally kept students from the outdoors. It was thanks to a stroke of dumb luck that Draco happened to be taking a stroll on the shore when he saw the Weasley girl settle herself under _his_ favorite tree in the distance and grabbed his chance.

Draco was brought back out of his thoughts when Weasley suddenly snapped her eyes open. He realized he was staring. Her cheeks were flushed with the cold or something else, he didn't know. Her eyes were wide and searching, waiting for his next move. Her lips were slightly parted with the shock of his sudden appearance and he couldn't help but notice how plump and red they looked out in the cold autumn air. And that damn Weasley hair that he thought he hated so much had come loose from her bun and a few tendrils were blowing in the wind. In short, Weasley looked impossibly endearing and Draco's hormones were telling him one thing while his mind was screaming something else.

**! #$%**

While Draco's mind fought viciously with his body, Ginny was having a similar internal battle. She hadn't been this close to a boy without being in a snogging session in… well, never. His aftershave was starting to make her dizzy and his lack of movement and expression was starting to unnerve her. His hair was tousled from the wind and was blowing back from his face and she found herself wondering if it was as silky as it looked… Ginny blinked.

"_What the fuck?"_ She thought to herself suddenly. This wasn't a bloody romance novel, it was Draco Bloody Malfoy she was checking out.

Before she could berate herself further Malfoy seemed to make up his mind. Ginny looked on in wonder as he took one end of her scarf and wrapped it gently around her slender neck and tied a loose knot in the front. He trailed his hand from her collar, down her sides, purposely not losing contact with her body until it came to rest on her hip, then swiftly without warning he snatched something long, hard and wooden from her inside pocket and stepped back.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her twirling his wand triumphantly in one hand, the other stuffed into the pocket of his black slacks. He looked stupidly attractive and Ginny struggled to forget what his aftershave had smelled like and managed to scowl at him.

"_Damn hormones, don't you care that he's a Malfoy?"_

Draco stood in front of the obviously flustered red head and smirked. He pocketed his wand and just as weirdly calm as before leaned in and tucked a loose tendril of hair away from her face whispering, "You'll get yours Weasley," and with a swirl of his cloak, turned on his heel and strode away, leaving a very confused and very flushed Ginny Weasley in his wake.


	4. Ginny 3, Malfoy ?

**A/N:** I am so pleased with the positive feedback I've been getting on this story. Seriously, thank you to everyone who takes the time to review. It makes my day. Special thanks to **Moniluv325** because she reviewed for every chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own them in my mind; to everyone else they belong to this woman called J.K. Rowling.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 4**

"Gin."

"Ginny."

"Ginny Weasley…"

"GINNY THE COMMON ROOM IS ON FIRE!"

"WHat?" Ginny's head snapped up from the table top she was using as a pillow and promptly fell out of her seat onto her bum.

"Owwww," She exclaimed rubbing her sore behind while scowling up at her disturbance. It was only after she shot the offending person what she thought was an adequate death glare did she chance a look around the room. It was empty, and it was definitely NOT on fire.

"Finally, I thought you might've died or something," Harry Potters face loomed above her. Ginny just continued to scowl.

"Well are you gonna help me up Potter?" Ginny asked staring at the dark haired boy expectantly. Harry just laughed and hoisted the small girl up to her feet. Once Ginny was steady Harry let go and cracked a smile.

"What?" Ginny inquired; annoyed that she was so unceremoniously disturbed from her slumber.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come take a walk by the lake with me," Harry replied, oblivious to Ginny's annoyance.

Ginny glanced up and cocked an eyebrow, "_Random?"_ She thought, but nodded anyway.

As if reading her thoughts, Harry shrugged and replied, "You seem to be really distracted and dodgy lately so I thought this would help you relax."

"How did you even know I was here?" Ginny inquired still rubbing her bum.

"You weren't at lunch and Ron and Herm were starting to get worried so I decided to come look for you and found you half dead on the table. Since lunch was almost over and I knew you had a free period I decided to see if you wanted some air."

"On one condition," Ginny conceded nodding.

"Name it," Harry crossed his arms.

"We don't walk. We fly."

Harry's smile got wider.

**!#$&**

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ginny asked once they were out on the pitch. Her breath was coming out in cloudy puffs in the frigid October air as she grasped her broom in a gloved hand.

Harry grinned.

"Cleared it with McGonagall last night, booked the pitch out all afternoon," Harry replied cheekily, "Perks of being captain."

Ginny put the hand that wasn't holding her broom on her slender waist.

"Harry James Potter, you planned this."

The messy haired boys response was to shrug and kick off into the brisk autumn air. Ginny just shook her head and took off after him. Once she was flying steadily along side him Ginny turned slightly and yelled, "How did you know I'd want to fly?"

Harry put on a sudden burst of speed, whizzing past her, making a sharp U-turn in mid air to come to an abrupt halt right in front of the red haired girl, who was forced to stop herself.

"Because you're the Ginny Weasley that used to sneak her brothers brooms out of the broom shed and practice Quidditch for years without them knowing. That Ginny Weasley would not be content with just a walk on the lake."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. Harry was just so thoughtful sometimes. She supposed that's why she fell for him so hard all those years ago. He had an innocent charm of a perfect gentleman yet never got big headed or arrogant about it. The thing that made Harry so charming was that he didn't know how charming he actually was. But that was years ago and dating Harry had not been as fulfilling as Ginny thought it would be. They truly did work better as what they were now: friends; albeit they were good friends, but friends only just the same.

Looking at him now, with his already messy hair getting even more tousled up from the wind, his bright eyes shinning with the delight at being airborne, Ginny found herself thinking that she had really grown to love Harry. But it was just that. She loved him. She was not IN love with him. By all the rules of human nature they would have been perfect for each other; her parents adored him, her siblings revered him, her school mates wanted to BE him. But that was just it, she needed to make a name for herself, create her own identity. She could never do that with the ultimate arm candy, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived by her side.

Their union would cause Ginny to be forever in his shadow. Cast aside and written off as The Girl Who's Dating The Boy Who Lived. She didn't want that. Plus, there was that other fact of her parents wanting their courtship. No one ever dated who their parents wanted them to date. That was something that was completely _against_ human nature. Her parents still failed to see what went wrong in the relationship. They just figured Harry was just trying to be his old noble self and save her from the dangers of being Harry Potter's significant other. Ginny shook herself from these thoughts, although the warm blanket of feeling she got when Harry made his remark was still tingling in her chest.

With a sudden stroke of adrenaline and emotion she shot forward as if to crash head on into Harry and pulled a spectacular Wronski Feint at the last minute, narrowly missing the flabbergasted boy by inches. Harry had the good grace to look impressed when he caught up to her.

"You've been practicing again," He stated unnecessarily.

Ginny threw him a sidelong mischievous smile .

"I have my own broom now Harry, no need to sneak around my brothers backs anymore to practice!" And she shot off again into the freezing atmosphere, feeling more carefree and jovial than she had in days.

Ginny was so happy in fact, that she even forgot about the impending doom of Malfoys revenge that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks. Harry chased after her and after doing several laps around the pitch to which he failed to catch the vivacious Weasley female, they finally decided to call a truce and head back in.

They stored their brooms back into the broom shed with the rest of the Gryffindor supplies and walked with their arms around each other exchanging friendly banter and laughing at each others bad jokes while they walked back into the great oak front doors. Ginny was laughing at a particularly horrid joke Harry had told about a Hippogriff and a Kneazle when she came to a rapid halt just inside the doors. The smile slid off her face immediately and after a moments confusion at Ginny's sudden change of mood Harry turned to face the cause of Ginny's distress and scowled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry bit out. He still had his arm around Ginny's shoulders protectively.

This did not go unnoticed by the older Slytherin.

"Coming back from a date Pot Head and Measly?" Malfoy practically spat out the words, his eyes lingering on the arm Harry had draped over Ginny's delicate shoulder.

He seemed to be in a foul mood. His eyes flashed with something that hinted annoyance and _jealousy?_ Ginny crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. _Was Draco Malfoy _jealous _of her and Harry?_ This thought almost made the young Gryff laugh out loud.

"_Of all the things to accuse him of Ginny, having feelings is over throwing it." _

Harry threw the tall blonde boy a suspicious glare, "Were you watching us out there Malfoy?"

Draco had the good grace to scoff.

"Watch you two? While you played grab-ass on broomsticks all day and blow bloody kisses at each other in mid air? I don't think so Potter. Unlike you, I have more productive things to fill my day with then watch pathetic Gryffindors fornicate."

He sneered as he turned to walk away but stopped mid stride half way to the dungeons and called over his back, "Oh and twenty points from Gryffindor for the attitude Potter and ten points from Weasley because she's with you."

As soon as the words left his mouth the unmistakable sound of rubies flying up into the hourglass could be heard echoing through the hall.

With a look of intense gratification Malfoy strode away in a manner that suggested he did it purposely as arrogantly as humanly possible leaving the blood boiling in Ginny's veins. She whirled to face Harry expecting him to be as angered as she was but was shocked to see a bemused expression gracing his handsome face.

"Harry? Did you not hear him? He just docked us THIRTY points for just STANDING here!"

Harry turned to Ginny, "We never said what we were doing out there."

"What?" Ginny spluttered, still at a loss to why Harry was so calm.

"He knew we'd been flying. We didn't have our brooms with us. We don't even have our uniforms on. We could have been walking in from a stroll on the lake, just like what I originally proposed to you."

"So he _was_ watching us," Ginny said.

Harry nodded, "The question is, _why_? If he was watching us the whole time, he could have jinxed either of us off of our brooms in an instant and neither of us would have been the wiser. It could have been played off as an accident. Why just _watch_?"

Ginny frowned, _"Why indeed?"_

**!#$&**

Draco Malfoy was seething. He didn't mean to get caught watching the Weasley chit and Potter while they were frolicking like bloody 6 year olds in a field of daisies. When he had looked out the window of the charms classroom and saw a flash of red speed past he knew instantly what was going on outside and who it must entail. He gave Professor Flitwick some half brained complaint about his stomach acting up and excused himself to the Hospital Wing.

When he got down to the Great Hall and saw the two so joyously happy, flitting around on their broom sticks, so full of smiles and so _carefree_ Draco had wanted to vomit violently onto the polished stone floor. He had even raised his wand to hex the Weasley out of the girl who had somehow managed to outsmart, disarm, and generally _humiliate_ him all in one night, but then thought the better of it. It wouldn't be as fun this way. Shooting curses at an unarmed and unaware target is not nearly as fun as hunting down your prey and watching them squirm under your grasp.

No, Draco waited, and watched. And the happier they looked, the more angry Draco got at their mirth. Oh how he longed to hex that smile right off of Potters stupid little face. He would take everything that made Potter happy in this world and make it his own. And that included, Ginny Weasley.

**A/N:** Sorry, shorter chapter, but I had to wrap it up somewhere and it's 1:30 in the morning. I promise the next one will be longer and with more action. Happy reviewing! It's the fuel to the fanfic machine so keep it coming!


	5. Malfoy Takes The Lead

**A/N:** I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to get out. The holidays have got me all messed up timeline wise. To make it up to you, it is a longer one… oh and it has some Draco/Ginny action. (Finally I know.)

**Disclaimer:** Really, are these necessary? If I were J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be posting on bloody I'd be richer than the Malfoys and basking in sunlight with cabana boys fanning me and a pina colada. ;)

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 5**

Draco Malfoy was pacing. He was pacing because it was already Halloween which meant it had been at least 2 weeks since he had gotten his wand back from the now notorious Ginny Weasley and he had yet to retaliate. If it were up to him he would have done something days ago. The only problem was that Ginny Weasley was not an ordinary witch. Any ordinary witch would have given in to his seduction and melted straight into his arms, captivated by a whirlwind of desire that would last a single night then be left in the dust by morning, becoming just another notch in his bedpost. That was Draco's original plan.

But since his original plan not only backfired, more like exploded in his face to be exact, he had to switch tact. He couldn't use force; it would be too easy to be foiled by the staff this way. He couldn't afford to loose his Head Boy status. It also didn't help that the mere closeness of her brought on the all too familiar tightening in his mid section that slowly crept down to between his thighs when he looked at her too long. This just fed the fire in his resolve. The more his attraction to the girl became aware, the angrier he got at himself.

"_Anything Potter has, I deserve, if not deserve _more,_"_ Draco thought maliciously to himself.

He took a look at the full length mirror next to his dresser giving himself a once over. He smirked, "_Oh yes, I _definitely_ deserve more than what Potter has."_

Draco's train of thought was hatched due to the fact that tonight he looked even more deliciously handsome than ever. He was wearing loose fitting dark washed jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and to top it off, the top few buttons left open for a jump start to any girls imagination. Tonight was the night the huge annual Halloween bash (held at a very well kept secret that had been passed down from the Weasley twins.)

It was an underground wizarding night club called, _Inferno_that was exclusively for Hogwarts students and alumni 6th year and up. The twins themselves had reconstructed one of the blocked underground passage ways out of Hogwarts to lead straight to the new quarters. The password was changed every year so the teachers wouldn't catch on.

Draco trudged eagerly to the portrait of a very beautiful maiden with golden locks and wrapped in an elegant ball gown of the deepest red. Draco had found it only slightly ironic that the maiden was sporting the Gryffindor colors. The portrait was hanging in a secluded corner on the third floor, but nevertheless he was Head Boy so he had to keep a careful watch on who was around. It would not do for the Head Boy to be caught sneaking off of school grounds… to have a healthy dose of alcohol no less.

He quickly reached the end of the passageway than took out his wand, tapping the 14th brick up and 6th one over on the wall directly in front of him, to open the hidden entrance to _Inferno_. This idea was inspired by the entrance to Diagon Ally so that no one could accidentally stumble upon the club that wasn't supposed to be there. As soon as the bricks cleared away and he stepped through, he was met with the deafening sound of very fast paced music and moving bodies.

Draco walked in and was impressed despite himself. The club had done some redecorating. The floor was made entirely of paned glass. Looking like a multitude of window panes on the floor that glowed different colors from beneath the glass. The music seemed to be blasting out of the walls themselves with no band or speakers to be seen. When Draco chanced a glance up he was shocked to see Blast ended skrewts chained to the wall on floating platforms blasting fire periodically.

"_So that's what happened to those left over skrewts…"_

To the right there was a full bar made of cherry chocolate marble with bright red swiveling bar stools to match.

Looking up even further he found that the entire ceiling was mirrored as was the back wall which added to the alluring effect of the constantly flashing lights. In the corner was giant black box with a door that was now opening to reveal a swimming trunk clad Blaise Zabini exiting a room that was filled with what seemed to be a Jacuzzi. A Jacuzzi filled entirely of females.

Draco smirked and greeted his friend with raised eyebrows.

"Zabini."

Blaise almost upset the drink he was grasping in his hand in his haste to clap his fellow Slytherin on the back.

"Malfoy! Good of you to join us. Screaming Banshee?" The dark haired boy held out his drink to the tall blonde.

Draco made a face, "A what?"

"Screaming Banshee," Blaise stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They're wicked delicious and you can't even tell you're getting drunk! Cheers!" He raised his glass and downed it, promptly chucking it behind him.

Draco expected to hear the glass shatter and winced in preparation but it never came. When he chanced a glance over Blaises shoulder, he saw no sign that there was a glass in the vicinity.

"Where- ?"

"There's a charm on the place," Blaise answered Draco's unasked question.

"Mighty handy if you're too belligerent to keep track of your shit. It's a variation on the boomerang and clean up charm. Everything you throw on the floor goes back to the source of which it came from. Glasses back to the bar for clean up and clothes to the coat rack to pick up later." He winked at this last statement and Draco's lips twitched slightly.

"Impressive," Draco said.

"Isn't it?" Came a new voice. A distinctly _female_ voice.

Draco whirled to face the notorious Gryffindor Princess herself. She was smirking.

"I'll be sure to let my brothers know you approve Malfoy."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and Ginny pointed. On the far wall to their left there was a picture of three men, looking to be only a few years older than present company mounted above the bar. Two of them had distinctly red hair, the other had dark dreadlocks.

"Fred and George. They own the place, Lee is the manager."

Draco, kept his face impassive as he stared down the petite Gryff. Blaise on the other hand gawked openly.

"You're brothers _own_ the place?"

Ginny tried not to look smug. This was only partially due to her pride in being the sister of one of Hogsmeads hottest hot spots but more due to the fact that she had been counting, no _praying_ for Draco Malfoy to show up tonight. Because quite frankly, the young Mr. Malfoy was not the only one looking good enough to eat. Ginny had taken special care into her appearance, and it showed.

"Yeah. They bought it out from the owners as soon as Weasleys Wizard Wheezes took off. Didn't you ever wonder about the name? _Inferno_. Fire. Red. Red hair? Get it?" She grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes very clever, now if you will excuse me, I've just spotted Potter and his fan club so I need to get started on giving myself an alcohol induced coma."

Without waiting for a response he swept away from the feisty red head and a still baffled Blaise. Ginny grinned again. Just as she thought. The bastard couldn't even LOOK at her.

**!#$&**

**Two Hours Later… **

Ginny was buzzing. Scratch that, she was buzzing _hard._ She had downed her 3rd full glass of a drink that the bartender (the occupation that was currently taken up by none other than Michael Corner) called 'Wandless Magic.' He said it was called that, because it would make you drunk enough to try it.

He was right.

Ginny was stumbling around the dance floor trying not to fall flat on her face in her new peep toe black Mary Jane pumps. She had been dancing with Harry earlier, then with Luna, then with Lavender than with some Ravenclaw she vaguely recognized and had been dancing alone for the last few songs and she was getting tired. She quickly found an empty seat at the bar and ordered another 'Wandless Magic' from Michael who nodded his approval as he slid the glass down to her waiting palm.

"You alright Gin?" He called from other side of the bar.

"Oh yeah, I'm just gettin' started honey." Ginny winked and took another sip of her drink as she surveyed the room.

There were a good hundred or so people out on the dance floor. The entire room seemed to be pulsating together as the bodies weaved and moved to the music. Ginny closed her eyes as she lifted the hem of her black tank top to fan herself with the bottom of it. She had chosen to be sexy but simple with her ensemble. A low cut black wife beater tank top, trimmed with lace that hung just above her navel. A sparkling silver belly chain hung around her slender hips with ultra dark ultra low cut jeans that were rolled up to her mid calf. It was a bit racy to be wearing at her brothers club, but she was far passed the time where they could tell her what to do, or in this case, what to wear.

Ginny swiveled her chair around to rest her elbows on the bar behind her. She left her shirt hanging just a few inches above her belly chain to cool off, as she arched her back to stretch out her aching limbs before heading back out onto the dance floor. As she relaxed back down into her former position on the stool, Ginny felt a peculiar thrill run down her spine. She glanced around surreptitiously to see if she could spot anyone watching her, when her eyes came to rest on the edge of the dance floor.

Milk chocolate slid over silver mercury and Ginny suddenly was struck with how devastatingly _sexy_ he looked. She self consciously pulled her shirt back down to a somewhat appropriate level and sat up straight as the alcohol in her blood told her to do things she never wanted to fathom. She snapped out of her thoughts rapidly and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. He leaned over her lithe form sensually and slapped his hand down on the bar next to her making her start. Michael immediately set down a shot glass in front of the older boy wordlessly, watching the pair carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Malfoys eyes were glazed over from the alcohol and hooded with something else Ginny couldn't quite decipher due to her own slight inebriation. Despite the epic battle Ginny was having in her head about Draco's infuriating attractiveness, she masked her feelings and took a deep mental breath before addressing the young Adonis before her.

"What'd you want Malfoy?"

Draco leaned against the bar facing her, lazy grin plastered to his handsome face and Ginny had trouble focusing on anything else.

"_Goddamn my alcohol intolerance…Goddamn Malfoy for being so stupidly _sexy_ right now. Goddamn these hormones…"_ Ginny was cut off from further berating of the forces of the universe with Draco's answer.

"You."

Ginny almost fell off her barstool, but composed herself as quickly as she could in her intoxicated state. She wanted to ask him if he'd gone absolutely bollocks but thought the better of it and asked instead,

"How much have you had to drink Malfoy?"

He knocked back the shot of the something electric blue that Michael had given him and slammed it back down on the counter waving him over for another.

"I stopped counting after twelve." He replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course you did, seeing as you can't count any further than that."

Despite her grudging attraction to the boy, he was still a royal ass and Ginny didn't miss a single chance to remind him of that opinion.

"Stop being such a bitch Weasley, this is a party, have another drink." And he set the newly filled shot glass in front of the stunned Ginny and grinned cheekily at her.

Ginny stared at the drink in front of her and the drink that lay abandoned next to her then at the still grinning Draco Malfoy.

"_Oh what the hell, he's not gonna poison me in front of all these people. Plus Michael is pouring the drinks so he couldn't have. And he's way too drunk to know what he's doing anyway..."_

She hadn't even finished her thought process before the drink was already half way to her lips. The alcohol burned her throat going down. It was bitter but had a surprisingly pleasant after taste. She quickly chased it with the remainder of her mixed drink anyway and blinked several times to clear the haziness that came with the sudden intake of excess amounts of alcohol and came to stare at the blonde in front of her.

"Not bad Weasley." Draco said handing her another shot.

This time he also took one for himself and they unconsciously clinked glasses before knocking it back simultaneously.

Three shots later Ginny was positively sloshed and hanging all over an equally trashed Draco.

"Malfoy," Ginny said into his ear over the loud music, "Let's dance."

Even in her belligerence, Ginny did not expect Draco to comply, but to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and eagerly drug her to the dance floor. He wove through the throngs of swaying bodies, right to the center of the floor. As soon as she was situated in front of him, Ginny began to sway seductively to the music and Draco became immediately mesmerized by the rocking of her hips, shaking so enticingly in front of him. His vision was slightly blurred from the alcohol but the heat of the room with the musk of sweat in the air added to an intoxicating atmosphere sent his senses into overdrive. He started to rock in motion with Ginny's rhythm and soon she had her back to him pressed up closer than she would have dared had she not been so alcohol induced.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Draco was kissing her neck, trailing them from under her ear, down to her exposed collar bone. Ginny arched into him, relishing the sensations he was sending rocketing through her body. Her sensory nerves were jacked to super sensitivity from the alcohol and she let out a gasp when his hands started inching up her top.

Ginny spun around quickly to face him and her hands dove into his hair, pulling his face down to hers, and he was kissing her. And it was HOT. All inhibitions were out the window. She didn't care that this was Draco Malfoy her supposed sworn enemy. She didn't care that they were right in the middle of half the school, they were all drunk anyway. She also didn't care that her brother(s) might see. All she knew was he was touching her and she didn't want him to stop.

Draco's hands were everywhere. He caressed every inch of flawless skin he could reach. Each touch leaving a searing trail of warmth over her body.

No one seemed to notice the fierce tonsil hockey match that was going on right smack in the middle of the dance floor. There seemed to be too much of it going around for anyone to take particular notice of the pair.

Ginny's mind was reeling. Her mind was clouded with lust, pent up anger, frustration and pure unadulterated sex drive that she never knew she had. This boy, this infuriating, gloating, excruciatingly attractive, arrogant, bigot of a boy was sending sensations through her body that she never thought possible. Draco was having similar reactions to her body that he never thought he'd experience with a Weasley. All the jealousy and rage he had ever felt towards anybody in association with her went into that kiss. He was biting and nipping her now swollen lips and she responded with equal aggression.

The music swelled suddenly and people were pushing against their intertwined bodies, forcing them apart. At some point in their heated lip lock, Draco had lifted Ginny off her feet, holding her up by her ass and her legs were wrapped tightly around his torso, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. They stared at each other panting from their excursion and both wordlessly let their gaze drift to the Jacuzzi room. He let Ginny drop gracefully to the ground and this time it was she who was dragging him across the room. When they reached their destination she practically threw open the door.

"Out." She ordered to the present occupants and they each gave each other a fleeting look of knowing before hastily exiting the premises.

As soon as the last of the party left the room Draco seized Ginny and buried his face into her neck once more.

"_Oh My God…"_ Ginny thought as he continued his assault on her neck. He was carefully walking her backwards towards the tub and soon she felt the back of her legs touch the edge. Ginny's eyes flew open as she glanced behind her. Then she looked around.

The room was full of steam from the hot tub and it suddenly seemed inappropriate to be so… _clothed._ Ginny slowly crept away from the muscular limbs holding her, her eyes never leaving Draco's as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head benevolently. She wore a black bikini top underneath and she slowly unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off, watching Draco's eyes darken with lust. She was standing before him in nothing but black bikini, legs for miles, and black Mary Jane pumps. Draco felt a familiar tightening in his neither region and it was all he could do not to ravish her right then and there. Ginny slowly leaned over to unbuckle her shoes and stepped lightly into the steaming water. She closed her eyes at the soothing warmth.

Draco was suddenly feeling very over dressed and stripped quickly down to his boxers. It was Ginny's turn to smirk. Her eyes traveled from his hooded dark orbs to his slender neck, down his wide shoulders and chiseled chest to end at his rock hard… abs.

Did she like? Abs-and-pecs-olutely.

Draco quickly entered the tub himself and cast a locking charm on the door before tossing his wand across the room and dragging Ginny onto his lap. Ginny straddled him in the tub, loving the way his chest felt against her own. She breathed in his now familiar scent and as she leaned in for another kiss, her thigh bumped something and she cocked an eyebrow mockingly at her partner.

His only response was to kiss her again and another snogging session ensued.

**!#$&**

Ginny rolled over in bed and snuggled closer to the body next to her. She sighed sleepily and started contemplating getting up when- wait. A_ body_? She jolted out of her half sleep state, sitting up abruptly staring at her person next to her. What was more shocking than the person next to her was the state in which the person next to her was in. He was naked. Worse, _she_ naked. She was naked. He was naked. They were naked. And in bed together. And even worse than that, the _he_ was Malfoy.

Ginny's head swam as a wave of hazy memories and nausea hit her.

"Oh my fucking God." Ginny groaned as she rolled out of bed looking for her clothes. She hurriedly pulled her clothes on and gazed around for her wand. She couldn't remember where she was or how she got there, but she knew right now she had to get _out_ of there.

She got down on her knees in continued search of her wand and was peering under the bed when she heard rustling from above. Ginny froze, arm extended inches from her wand that was staring innocently at her from under the king sized bed that she had somehow woken up on. The last time she had, had any recollection of well, anything, this room had a Jacuzzi in it. Then it all came back to her at once.

_They were snogging in the Jacuzzi. The water soon started to turn cold and they reluctantly broke apart long enough for them to charm themselves dry and Draco quickly transfigured the tub into a king sized bed. Ginny would have commented on his ability at such advanced transfiguration but the only comments that came to Ginny's mind involved the removal of the rest of Draco's clothing. _

Ginny cringed at this memory, mentally reminding herself to shower for a million years and have Madam Pince check her family for any history of mental illness…

_Draco had then picked Ginny up again and practically thrown her onto the newly transfigured four poster, climbing on top of her. He covered her mouth in another searing kiss as he pulled the strings of her bikini free…_

Ginny shook her head. That was enough. She could deduce from her current situation what had happened next and she fought the urge to throw up. The rustling above her had stopped by now and Ginny quickly grabbed her wand and tip toed to the door.

It was locked.

"_Fuck. Oh wait, are you a witch or not Weasley? Jesus, get it together."_

Ginny raised her wand and opened her mouth to say the incantation when she heard rustling again, her eyes widened as she spun around to face a very naked, and very _awake_ Draco Malfoy.

"Going somewhere Weasley?"

**A/N:** Hahahaha, I do believe that since I gave you such a long chapter that I am entitled to a little cliffy now and then. Enjoy. Happy reviewing. ;)


	6. Ginny 3, Malfoy 4

**A/N:** First off, furious apologies for the lateness of the update. I've had severe writers block and I've been reading fics non-stop in hope of getting struck with some inspiration. Hope it worked. Cheers!

**Disclaimer:** Duh. I don't own.

**Weasel Vs. Malfoy Chapter 6**

"Going somewhere Weasley?"

Ginny froze. She couldn't turn around. She wouldn't. She _shouldn't_. So what did she do?

She turned around. And instantly regretted it.

Draco was sitting propped up on his pillows with both his hands clasped behind his head, staring at Ginny with an impossibly nonchalant air that caused Ginny to momentarily question his sanity. To add to the already gloriously embarrassing situation, the sheet that was previously covering the pale blonde had slipped down to his waist and was exposing a fair amount of muscled chest and abs.

Ginny gulped and quickly tore her eyes away from his mid section as she felt her face flush.

Draco smirked.

"Why Weasley, after last night's…. festivities; the mere sight of me is hardly something to blush about."

Ginny turned a color that would make the Gryffindor flag jealous.

"Look Malfoy, I'd really appreciate it if we didn't publicize what happened last night. You're a Slytherin Head Boy and a Malfoy to boot, and I'm… well I have a reputation to keep up. My brothers would flip if they found out, worse, they'd tell my _mother._"

Ginny shuddered at the thought, "Anyway last night shouldn't have happened. We were both really drunk. It was a mistake and frankly I just want to forget it ever happened."

She let out a huge breath. There. She said her piece. Ginny turned back around without waiting for Draco's reaction and _Alohomora_'d her way out the door.

**!#$&**

Ginny climbed through the portrait hole of Gryffindor common room and winced as it slammed shut behind her. She had just gotten a twenty minute lecture from the Fat Lady about staying out all night, which didn't serve well the throbbing head ache that her fabulous hang over had brought on. When she looked up however; getting lectured by the Fat Lady seemed mightily enticing all of a sudden.

A very irate looking Hermione Granger awaited Ginny, stern expression gracing her pretty face with hands planted firmly on her hips. Ginny groaned inwardly.

_This is going to be fun._

"Hey Herm?" It came out as a question and Ginny winced as the storm clouds gathered above Hermione's head.

"Where have you been? I had to tell Ron you fell asleep in the bathtub in the prefects bathroom and came down with something from being in cold water for two hours."

Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"Pretty descriptive for something you had to come up with on the spot."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't change the subject Ginny."

Ginny sighed and trudged passed the older girl and plunked herself in a squashy armchair. There was no getting out of it; she had to tell Hermione the truth. She knew she must look terrible. Her hair looked more like something the late Scabbers would love to inhabit than something that belonged on a person, her clothes were disheveled and wrinkled, and she had walked in barefoot, on the count that she had thrown her heels on the couch next to her when she sat down.

"Well, you know the Halloween party last night? At Inferno?" Ginny started.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I was there."

Ginny bit her lip for a second before continuing.

"Well I got really drunk and—"

"Famous last words." Hermione cut her off and Ginny sighed resignedly again.

"I know."

"So?"

This was the part she REALLY REALLY did not want to go over with her brothers best friend. Ginny started to twist the pillow that she had grabbed in her lap and didn't meet Hermione's eyes.

"Ginny…"

"I slept with Draco Malfoy!" She blurted out.

Hermione blinked. Nothing happened. She blinked again. Ginny was just staring at her anxiously from the couch. She continued to openly gape at the younger girl waiting for Ginny to jump up and tell her the look on her face was hilarious for this was all an extremely twisted joke.

"I know, I know, trust me no one could possibly feel worse than I do. Do you know what it felt like waking up with a naked— well never mind, I think you get the gist of it." Ginny cut herself off as color blossomed on her cheeks at the reminder of what exactly she _had_ woken up to that morning.

At the word 'naked' Hermione seemed to snap out of her shock induced stupor and tried to wrap her head around what Ginny had just said.

"You slept… with Draco Malfoy…" Hermione annunciated each word carefully and slowly and it sounded as if the words were opposite ends of a magnet being forced together. The words sounded so foreign that it almost left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Look, Herm, I know that it was stupid and inexcusable but I told him that I just wanted to forget about it and told him not to tell anyone. Ron would go berserk. You know that. Not to mention this happened at a club that two other brothers of mine own." Ginny cringed, she hadn't thought of that until she said it out loud.

To her surprise, Hermione's expression changed immediately and she looked sharply at the disheveled red head.

"Ginny, did Malfoy actually _agree_ to not saying anything about this?"

Ginny thought for a second.

"Fuck _me_."

She had not waited for a reply. Draco hadn't agreed to anything. She had left it open ended. It had been a request, and he very well could have refused. And since it was supposed to be a secret, naturally the whole school was going to find out. The force of the realization nearly knocked the wind out of her lungs.

"Fuck me_ sideways._"

Hermione grimaced at her choice of profanity.

"I didn't need to know that."

"What?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Not exactly the most appropriate exclamation given the situation at hand, don't you think?"

Ginny turned scarlet again, "Oh yeah, right."

Then Ginny furrowed her brows, "And that's gross Herm."

Hermione retained her stern stance but Ginny thought she saw the corner of the brunettes mouth twitch.

**!#$&**

"Hey Draco wait up!"

Draco turned around and found himself face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Wicked party last night eh?" Blaises eyes sparkled at the memory of it.

Draco smirked, "You could say that. But the only thing more wicked than that is Ginny Weasley in bed."

Blaise almost dropped his books.

"You're shittin' me. _Weasley?_"

Draco just continued to smirk. That seemed to be answer enough for Blaise however and he immediately launched into a tirade of questions. Draco was all too happy to answer every single one of them in unnecessarily excruciating detail. By the time the two boys had reached their destination, which happened to be Transfiguration, Blaise was open mouthed and wide eyed, staring at Draco with reverence.

"Wow mate." Blaise exclaimed as the class filed into the classroom.

"I know. If I had known she was such a firecracker—" He took a moment to grin at his own joke, "in bed, I would've stopped making fun of her family and tried to shag her ages ago."

Blaise looked dubious, "Really?"

"No." Draco revised.

They both laughed at the others cynicism and began pulling out their books. Unbeknownst to the handsome pair, a second pair of ears was just within hearing distance of the lewd conversation and the face those ears were attached to was turning beet red with anger.

"_That Weasley bitch had her filthy paws on _my_ Draco. I'll make sure her hands don't touch anything _ever_ again."_

**!#$&**

The next few weeks were nothing short of absolute torture for Ginny. Being around Ron was like standing behind a Blast Ended Skrewt. She was constantly afraid that one of the times she came down for a meal that he would be waiting for her, face as red as his hair, hands balled into fists ready to berate her for her stupidity and struggling to contain his fury at his arch nemeses. Yes, the picture was just a little bit _too_ vivid for her liking and she shuddered at the thought of the inevitable howler that would soon follow the said episode when Ron reported to her mother. It seemed that so far Draco had refrained from making their little Halloween rendezvous exclusive, but Ginny was still on edge. She didn't want to let her guard down for an instant. Draco Malfoy was unpredictable. And it made him more enticingly sexy and infuriating at the same time.

Ginny was suffering the repercussions of that night big time too. Everywhere she went she purposely took the longer, less used routes to her classes, to avoid running into Draco by accident. This meant that she had to run to all her classes and leave much earlier at meal times to get to them on time and it was really starting to get rather tiresome. There was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and she had promised Colin she'd help him pick out a Christmas present for his mother, otherwise she would have gladly skipped out on that too. Her attempts at telling him it was far too early for Christmas shopping fell on deaf ears and she eventually gave up and started planning how she would avoid running into the notorious Slytherin Head Boy that seemed to have turned her life downside up. And until she could figure out a way to disguise herself without making anyone suspicious she was screwed. Again.

**A/N**: Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, but it was necessary. The next chapter will be action packed and full of drama goodness and I already have it half written so I'll keep writing but I won't post if you don't review, because yes, I am that evil.


	7. Technical Foul

**A/N:** I was on a roll so I decided to just keep writing and this is what came out. Have at it. This chapter was edited because of a few mistakes that were made about Knockturn Ally being in London not by Hogsmeade. My bad!

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 7**

The morning of the Hogsmeade weekend dawned dark and dreary. Well, it did for Ginny anyway. Snow blanketed the grounds outside and the temperature was well below freezing, and it should have been beautiful. Not for Ginny. Ginny was currently twisting her leather clad hands together in anxiety waiting for Colin to come down from the 6th year boys dormitories. The reason for Ginny's obvious discomfort remained in the fact that she had not come up with a feasible plan to disguise herself while in Hogsmeade. She would just have to be very careful and rely on old fashioned dumb luck.

In other words, Ginny was screwed. Again.

After what seemed like years, Colin's dirty blonde head finally bobbed into view, descending the stairs at what seemed to Ginny a torturously slow pace.

"Hurry up Colin! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Colin raised his eyebrows.

"Eager are we? I thought I was going to be early but you look like you've been sitting here for ages."

"That's because I have." Ginny dead panned.

Colin continued to gaze at Ginny expectantly so Ginny continued, "I couldn't sleep. So I got an early start on my day."

Colin's previously raised brows came together in a furrow, "How early?" He asked suspiciously.

Ginny ignored him.

"So are we going?"

Colin just sighed in defeat and offered his elbow to his petite comrade as they headed out the portrait hole.

They followed their fellow classmates down to the Great Hall to be ushered through the doors by Filch who looked to be in a sour mood as usual. He checked off names as the students filed passed, reading each one aloud then allowing them to pass through. Ginny was still anxiously twisting her hands together and Colin hand to forcibly grab one of her hands and clamp it to his arm before her gloves started to unravel at the vicious twisting.

"Gin what is wrong with you today? You act like your about to face a Horntail, not going to Hogsmeade. Look, you don't even have to help me pick out my mothers gift if you really don't want to…"

Whatever Colin was about to say trailed off somewhere above Ginny's head, for at that moment Filch uttered the name she had been avoiding for the past three weeks.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ginny froze.

The blonde boy not so gently pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and to her horror passed directly by where Ginny and Colin where standing and Ginny swore that he deliberately brushed shoulders with her as he walked by. If not for the fact that Ginny's eyes were glued to his face, Ginny would have missed the mischievous gleam in his eyes that was meant, she knew for only for her to see.

"_So much for pretending like I'm not in Hogsmeade today,"_ Ginny thought bitterly to herself.

These thoughts did not plague her mind for too long however, because once inside Hogsmeade, Ginny was able to blend into the hustle and bustle of the crowd of witches, wizards and students well enough to stay pretty inconspicuous. She dutifully followed Colin around to all the shops he needed to get to for his Christmas shopping and she did a little shopping of her own. Most of the gifts that Ginny gave out every year were either hand made or owl ordered but there were a few things that she had ordered that she decided to pick up while she was there. No use in waiting when you could just go get it.

After a few hours of shopping and running around, Ginny actually found that she was enjoying herself. She had forgotten what it was like to just be carefree and simply enjoy someone else's company. Colin had seemed to take it upon himself to relieve Ginny of her jitters from earlier. Ginny was grateful that Colin was not the type of person to pry. He may have been annoying with a camera in his hands, but snapping a picture and asking for one's life story were completely different. Ginny was so wrapped up in the small town that she had completely forgotten why she didn't want to come in the first place.

That is until she and Colin stepped into the Three Broomsticks.

Colin had claimed to be parched from all the furious Christmas shopping and offered to buy Ginny a celebratory butterbeer for getting it all finished, but when the merry pair stumbled into the small pub, laden with shopping bags, the laughter dropped off Ginny's face like snow from an avalanche.

The pub was packed as usual and even with Colin's 5 inches he had on Ginny, he still had to crane his neck to find an empty booth. Ginny's eyes however had landed and stayed rooted on a particular feathery soft head of a certain blonde Slytherin 7th year. Colin seemed to feel Ginny tense beside him and glanced at her curiously.

"You okay Gin?"

Ginny turned quickly to her friend, "You know what Colin? I'm really not that thirsty anymore, maybe we should come back later?"

But it was too late. The sound of the two Gryffindors noisy entrance had got the attention of the said blonde boy and Draco had already spotted the two. Flanked by his usual cronies, he was heading towards the front of the pub.

Ginny grabbed Colin's hand at a last desperate attempt at escape, and just as she was about to turn to flee, Draco came level with them.

"Going somewhere Weasley?" He used the same phrase he had used the morning after the 'incident' and the memory sent a chill down Ginny's spine.

Her hand was till grasped firmly in Colin's when she turned to stare up at him.

"Actually yes, after discovering that they serve filth like you here, Colin and I decided to re-think our choice in business."

Colin squeezed Ginny's hand. Whether in reassurance or warning she didn't know, but it did not go unnoticed by the tall Slytherin.

"Well, well look at this, already moved on to the next closest thing to a male we could find eh Weasley? I knew you were quick but this is impressive. Does Potter know you've resigned as the president of his fan club and joined the dark side?" Draco taunted.

By now, the interaction had drawn the curious attention of the entire pub. Even Madam Rosemerta had stopped to watch, a glass in her delicate hand mid scrub.

"Fuck you Malfoy."

"You already did remember?" Draco drawled lazily, watching Ginny's face contort with embarrassment.

"Go. To. Hell." Ginny bit out. She was trembling now.

"That's not what you said when you were screaming my name the other night." He shot back easily, but loud enough so the rest of the not-so-discreetly-eavesdropping pub could hear.

There was a collective gasp and few snickers from around the room and the two boulders standing behind Draco started to make grumbling noises which Ginny quickly identified as laughter. Colin just looked on shocked. He wouldn't have believed it but the color Ginny's face was turning proved otherwise. Before anyone could utter another word, Ginny released Colin's hand and flew out the door in a flurry of wind and snow, her abandoned shopping bags cluttering the front door as it swung shut with a mighty _whoosh._

"You're a real asshole you know that Malfoy?" Colin finally seemed to find his voice and scooped up the remaining shopping bags, slinging them over his shoulder to run after Ginny.

**!#$&**

Ginny ran. She had no idea where she was going and how far she had run so far, but all she knew was that she needed to put as much distance between her and a certain Slytherin _asshole_ as she possibly could. Tears of frustration and embarrassment streaked down her wind wept cheeks and it blurred her vision as she ran. She seemed to be running for hours when her clouded vision missed a loose cobblestone on the walk. There was a split second of panic as her foot caught the stone and then she was sailing through the air landing on her palms. She felt the fabric give way underneath her fingers and winced as she felt her gloves tear beneath her palms. They had been a gift from Charlie.

She lifted herself off the ground and inspected her hands. The fabric had sacrificed itself to break her fall and luckily it had saved her palms in the process. Ginny let out a dejected sigh for her ruined gloves and rubbed them together to get the circulation going. Once she shoved the destroyed gloves and hands into the pockets of her heavy cloak she finally chanced a glance around and immediately knew something was wrong.

The streets were nearly deserted. Ginny's brows knit together in confusion. Where was everybody? Then she noticed that none of the shops looked familiar and there was a brooding dark aura about the place. Ginny shivered and her roaming eyes finally rested on a rickety old street sign on the corner that read,_ Grimsby Lane._

"_Oh great, of course I'll end up here of all places, a place I have absolutely no idea about. How do I get out of here if I don't know how I got _in?_"_ Ginny thought frantically.

Ginny turned around to see if she could start back tracking from the general direction in which she came and came to an abrupt halt.

"Pansy?"

Pansy Parkinson was standing a few yards ahead of her, a dark scowl on her pug faced features. It didn't come as a shock to Ginny to find the older Slytherin girl here, but it was strange none the less that she happened to show up _now_, when Ginny was so conveniently lost and alone.

"Uh Pansy, do you know how to get out of here? I know you probably feel right at home and everything but this place is kind of starting to creep me out."

Pansy did not answer. She just continued to glare at Ginny as if her head would explode if she glared hard enough. Now it was Ginny's turn to scowl. She waved her hand in front of Pansy as if the girl was lost in a day dream.

"Hello? Did you hear me? Anyone home in there?"

Ginny always knew that Pansy was kind of dim but she hoped that she at least understood English… She was about to give up on getting anything out of the older girl when Pansy suddenly started to advance. It wasn't until she came into the light of a nearby torch that Ginny noticed that Pansy was clutching her wand. The wind had started to pick up and the torch light was throwing sharp shadows across Pansy's face. The Slytherin girl never took her eyes off Ginny as she advanced toward the young Gryffindor.

"Pansy, what are you doing?" Ginny's voice cracked a little as she scrambled back away from the girl.

"You will never touch my Draco again you dirty little bitch." Pansy hissed.

Ginny glared at the pale girl in front of her and nearly rolled her eyes.

"Is that what this is about? Pansy, please, you can have him. I don't want him. It was a one time thing and it never should have happened. So put your wand down and lets get out of here okay?"

The last part Ginny added due to the fact that it had started to snow again. The wind was steadily growing more violent as well and the snow was swirling in massive flurries around the two girls. Upon closer inspection of the other girls face however, Ginny started to realize that she was serious. Pansy wanted to hurt her and nothing she said or did was going to change that. Ginny scrambled in her clothes to retrieve her wand to no avail. She closed her eyes in horror as she realized that her wand was tucked safely away in her bedside drawer. The downside to getting up so early was that she had time to catch up on some light reading and in turn forgotten to replace her wand in her robes before meeting Colin.

Ginny gulped and tried again to reason with Pansy.

"Look Pansy, you don't have to do this. This is stupid. Draco doesn't even _like_ me, it was just a drunken shag—" But as soon as the words left Ginny's lips she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

When Pansy heard the word 'shag' she had let out and angry screech and sent a jet of dark purple light flying at Ginny's head. Ginny ducked quickly, and the brick wall she was standing against exploded, sending debris everywhere. She thanked her years of Quidditch for her reflexes and threw in some choice prayers about her lucky stars and stood up to face the enraged teen in front of her.

Now Ginny was mad. No, little prissy girls like Lavender got mad, Ginny was _pissed._ Ginny snapped her head around frantically, looking for something, _anything_ she could use to defend herself. But before her eyes could land on anything particularly useful, Pansy was shooting another spell in her direction. This time her aim was true and in Ginny's distracted state she was just a split second too slow. The bright magenta streak grazed her left cheek and blood poured out of the gash immediately.

Ginny raised her hand to her cheek and felt her hands give way to wetness.

"You stupid pug faced _bitch._"

Pansy just laughed. It was cruel high pitched menacing laugh. Lord Voldemort himself would have been jealous. Ginny took the chance at Pansy's momentary distraction and dove out of the alley. Another streak of light followed her and flew passed Ginny's head. Ginny was at a loss. She was running out of options and the odds were against her. Pansy was almost upon her again. She seemed to enjoy watched her prey squirm.

"_Bitch."_ Ginny thought bitterly as she faced the inevitable.

"_Imperio._"

Ginny's eyes snapped wide as the spell hit her. Her mind went blank, and she felt a strange floating sensation as all the distress she felt just a second before slipped away. Then she heard Pansy's voice in her head.

"_Lift your hands in front of you._"

Ginny did as she was told, but slowly as if her brain was fighting an unnatural impulse. Something in the back of Ginny's mind was fighting the curse. Pansy was not as powerful as she thought she was and her Imperius was not quite up to par, Death Eater family or not. Nevertheless Ginny's mind was weakening from the curse and she saw herself obediently stretching her hands out in front of her.

Pansy grinned her wicked grin again.

"_Sectumsem—_

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Pansy flew backwards into the side of a building as her wand sailed into the air. Ginny shook her head as the curse was lifted and her arms dropped instantly. She blinked a few times to clear her rapidly clouding vision and heard Pansy as she made contact with the wall. There loud a _thump_ as she landed in a heap on the street, and then everything went black.


	8. Tie

**A/N:** **12/10/12** So as it says in my summary this story was in the re-editing process. I published this a few years ago and a sudden urge to re-read some of my own stories struck me. Well as this story was never beta-ed I decided to go through and proof read it myself. That being said, I made a HUGE boo-boo and left out an entire chapter while reposting. And while rectifying that matter, I accidentally replaced chapters 8 and 9 with repeats of chapters 9 and 10. And here's the kicker. I deleted my copies of those chapters... So now I have to try to re-write them by memory. I will try my best but no guarantees. So if this is your second time around to reading this story I am so sorry that the events/dialogue will be slightly different. I am probably the only writer in the history of the world that this has happened to and I am deeply embarrassed. That being said, here I go.

**Disclaimer:** I had one fabulous weekend with Draco and now he's back with J.K. along with the rest of the characters. Sad. I know.

**Weasel Vs. Malfoy Chapter 8**

Ginny didn't want to wake up. She was so comfy and warm. And the gentle rocking motion of her bed was threatening to lull her back into unconsciousness as well... wait a minute. Rocking? Without opening her eyes, Ginny tried to get her bearings and soon realized that she was not in her bed back in her dorm but was leaned up against something solid. Very solid. Chancing a peek through slit eyelids she looked up. Green tie, now loosening around his pale neck, leading up to high cheek bones, slate colored eyes and silver blonde hair.

_Why am I waking up in Draco's Malfoys arms?_ Ginny had time to wonder before the memories came flooding back.

The incident at the pub, ending up in a dark alley at the bad end of Pansy Parkinson's wand...

"I know you're awake, you can stop staring now," The lazy drawl broke Ginny from her reverie.

"I was not staring. I was thinking," Ginny huffed indignantly, "And you can put me down now, I'm sure I can walk." She added that last part mostly out of embarrassment but his response was not what she was expecting.

"You're not heavy. Plus, we're almost there."

Ginny couldn't think of an appropriate response to this but was thankfully saved from any as the school gates loomed before her and a very distressed looking Professor McGonagall came bustling out.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, oh thank heavens, where did you find her?"

"In Grimsby Lane Professor," Malfoy replied neutrally.

"Grimsby Lane? How in heavens-? Well this is not the time nor place to discuss it, hospital wing immediately the both of you," McGonagall instructed, leading Malfoy and a now beet red Ginny through the front doors.

Once Ginny and Malfoy (at the insistence of the ever overbearing Madame Pomfrey) were checked over, they were met by the sight of Dumbledore, McGonagall and much to Ginny's chagrin, Snape.

"How are you feeling Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore spoke first in his usual kindly matter.

"A little groggy from passing out but I'll be fine, thank you Professor," Ginny answered awkwardly. She was not used to be scrutinized so closely by so many people. Not to mention Malfoy was still there too.

"Good, good. Although I did hear Madame Pomfrey express the desire to keep you here till tomorrow morning just in case," Dumbledore twinkled at her from behind his glasses.

Ginny just nodded. She had expected as much.

"Now Ms. Weasley could you enlighten us to how you came to be in such a state?"

At this, Ginny felt her eyes flick in Malfoy's direction. He arched one golden brow at her. If he thought she was going to rat him out about his very public humiliation of Ginny he was going to be disappointed.

"Well you see Professors, I was at the Three Broomsticks with Colin when I remembered that I had forgotten something at one of the shops and I must've gotten turned around in my haste..." And Ginny recollected everything that had happened after she ran out of the pub, only changing the reason for her sudden fleeing to spare her more embarrassment.

"...Then Pansy was saying this strange spell and before she could finish, I blacked out." Ginny said this last part sheepishly. She felt rather silly that she had fainted. She was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors did not faint like a dainty little flowers.

"And this is where you come in, I presume Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore settled his ever intelligent gaze on Malfoy.

"Yes sir. After Weasley- left-" He paused slightly here, "the pub in such a hurry, I realized that Creevey had gone after her in the wrong direction and was struck with the instinct to follow. What I found when I finally caught up to her was Pansy with Weasley at wandpoint. The rest you all know."

"Well it was a good thing that Mr. Malfoy at the forethought to follow you Ms. Weasley. Grimsby Lane of all places, you should have been more careful!" McGonagalls scolding tone could have rivaled her mothers at that moment and Ginny wilted a little under her gaze.

"Now, now Minerva, this has been a very trying and stressful experience for everyone. I'm sure these two will want some rest," Dumbledore patted Ginny's hand gently and stood up, signaling the end of the interrogation.

"What about Pansy?" Ginny spoke up suddenly.

"Miss Parkinson's parents have been informed of her actions and she will not be invited back to Hogwarts until the beginning of next term." Dumbledore replied.

"Next term!" Ginny was outraged, "She was trying to kill me!"

"We don't know that for sure Ms. Weasley. It may have all been a misunderstanding. And Professor Dumbledore is a man who believes in second chances, whether deserved or not." It was Snape, speaking up for the first time since entering the hospital wing and Ginny thought she could see a hint of a foreign emotion on the usually cold potions masters face as he made his statement.

Ginny said nothing to this as Dumbledore nodded the affirmative on the matter. As he turned to leave however, he paused and looked back at Malfoy.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked up from where he had been studying his hands, "Yes Professor?"

"50 points to Slytherin for quick reflexes and excellent forethought in a dire situation," Dumbledore twinkled at him some more before exiting with the two head of houses.

The door had barely clicked shut when Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office to check on Ginny again.

"Are they gone? Good. I don't understand the need for all this excitement so soon after such a traumatic experience. You young lady, need rest!" Madame Pomfrey huffed as she none too gently pressed Ginny down on her pillows and tipped a goblet up to her mouth.

Ginny obligingly choked down the concoction and felt an immediate warmth spread through her extremities.

"What is that?" She asked, relaxing into her pillows.

"Warming potion mixed with a dreamless sleep draught," Madame Pomfrey replied briskly, "now lay back dear, it's going to kick in very quickly."

The Madame had barely finished her sentence before Ginny felt her eyes starting to droop. She only had time to wonder why Malfoy hadn't left yet before the peaceful blankness of slumber over took her and she knew no more.

**! #$%**

The next morning Ginny opened her eyes yet again to an unfamilar sleeping arrangement. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she stretched lazily, stifling a yawn and was about to call Madame Pomfrey for her clothes when she froze. Malfoy had not left last night. He was fast asleep in the chair beside her bed, his head resting on his shoulder, legs stretched out, arms crossed and hair falling over his eyes. He looked almost angelic in his sleep and Ginny had to fight the urge to sweep away the down-like locks falling over his brow. He looked much younger without the lines of a sneer or smirk creasing his features.

"You know, you really should keep that staring thing in check. It's getting rather rude," Malfoy said suddenly without opening his eyes.

Ginny almost jumped a foot in the air.

"Holy crap, could you not do that? You scared the hell of out me!"

Grey met brown as his eyes opened and looked straight at Ginny, "Well if you weren't so busy oggling me you would've noticed I was awake wouldn't you?"

"I was not oggling, you great prat," Ginny said indignantly, trying for indifference but failing as she felt her cheeks flush. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"Why didn't you rat me out yesterday?" He said instead of answering.

"Did you want me to?" She shot back.

"I expected you to," He replied matter of factly.

"I know you did," Ginny said.

"Then why?"

"Because," Ginny started slowly. She did not want to have this conversation with him. Waking up to Draco Malfoy once was bad enough. She was not wanting to make a habit of this.

Malfoy quirked a brow at her. He seemed to like doing that.

"Because, I didn't want to relive the humilation you ass. Would YOU tell the headmaster or the head of your house all about your drunk sexcapades?" Ginny was mortified to hear her voice quaver. Now that the initial shock of what happened with Pansy was gone she was struck with the memory of the catalyst of this whole situation. Memories of Malfoy's sneering face as he jeered about her prowess in bed came unbidden to her mind and she suddenly had the urge to flee again. To get away from this boy who made her feel so angry and so confused.

Thankfully Malfoy didn't seem to notice her distress for he pressed on, "So it wasn't to protect me?"

"Protect you?" Ginny scoffed, "Why the hell would I want to protect you?"

"Well I did save your life," Malfoy said arrogantly and Ginny fought the urge to reach out and slap the smug look off his aristocratic face.

"Yeah, thanks for that, you're real hero Malfoy. I guess you're real proud of yourself for disreputing my good name and bragging about bedding me. You're a real class act." Ginny felt the tears burn behind her eyes in earnest now and turned away quickly. She would not sit here and tollerate this. She had been through enough the last 24 hours and Merlin be damned she she let Draco Malfoy see her cry.

Without another word, Ginny threw back her sheets, keeping her head down, not bothering to call for Madame Pomfrey and jammed her feet into her shoes. She was met at the door with a pair of feet much larger than hers covered in expensive looking loafers.

"Move," Ginny grit out refusing to look up.

"No," Came the soft reply.

Ginny wasn't expecting that and she glanced up quickly to make sure he was still the same person. Malfoy took advantage of the moment quickly and gently grasped Ginny's chin to tilt her face upward.

"Look, Malfoy I don't know what you're playing at but I really just need you to move so I can-"

Ginny choked off her sentence as soft lips decended on hers and her eyes fluttered shut on impulse. Before her brain could register what had happened it was over. With a final searching look into her still shiny brown eyes, Malfoy promptly turned on his heel and walked out of the room without so much as a by your leave, leaving a very baffled Ginny Weasley in his wake.

"What the hell was _that_?"


	9. Time Out

**A/N: 12/11/12 **Again this was one of the chapters that got deleted and I had to start over from scratch, furious apologies for the differences. I wrote this story when I was 19 (I'm now 24!) And it's hard to remember it all! But I do know that this is the chapter where we get to delve a little into the mind of our favorite Slytherin. :)

**Disclaimer:** Are these really necessary? Obviously not mine...

**Weasel Vs. Malfoy Chapter 9**

Draco's room was a mess. Book and clothes were strewn in every which direction, a table and an a few chairs up ended. Even his bed-clothes had not escaped the fury that was hurricane Draco. His hair was suffering similar damage, sticking every which way from the young blonde running his fingers through it repeatedly. He finally had an understanding as to why Potter's hair was such a train wreck. If he had half the amount of stress Draco was currently feeling, he'd look like he lost a fight with a kneazle too. Which actually, he currently did.

Why had he kissed Weasley? They were having a perfectly good fight where he was winning as usual and then she had to go and get all _emotional_ on him. When he had seen the moisture in her eyes that she was trying so valiantly to hide, he had felt a pang. At first Draco wanted to chalk it up to heartburn but deep down he knew it for what it was. Remorse. He had actually felt, dare he say it? _Bad_. It was just supposed to be some friendly banter and then he had actually _upset_ her and when she got up to flee, he felt his legs carrying him of their own volition and the next thing he knew he was kissing the damned girl.

"Urgh!" He growled in frustration and kicked a throw pillow lying nearby.

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why he had kissed her. He had kissed her because she looked so freaking vulnerable. So achingly beautiful with her flushed cheeks and unshed tears clinging to her impossibly long lashes. Not that he paid attention to these awkward kind of details of course. That would just be gay. This wasn't the first time he was struck by the young red head's vulnerability however. What he had neglected to mention to the Professors in his own recounting of last night's events was that Draco had happened upon the scene in Grimsby Lane sooner than his supposed, 'lucky timing' implied. He had caught up to the littlest Weasley in time to see the whole scene play out. Ginny, wandless and alone, with the psychotic Pansy blithering on about how he belonged to her and all that rot. The girl really did enjoy the sound of her own voice far more than was reasonable. But the amazing thing about the entire scenario was watching brave, short-tempered, fiery Ginny Weasley, totally and completely give in to her fate. Draco couldn't have stopped himself if he tried as he disarmed Pansy and caught the unconscious girl before she hit the pavement. _What an undeniably 'Potter' thing to do_, he thought bitterly. But as he said, he couldn't help it. Watching her be in such a precarious situation and facing it head on with nothing but her sheer force of will to hang on to, well it was damn attractive is what it was.

_Since when is vulnerability hot?_ Draco wondered.

_"Since it came attached to Ginevra Weasley."_ His mind countered.

Right. Ginny Weasley didn't DO vulnerable. That's what made it so enticing. He couldn't help playing the hero. For once it was HE who had rescued the girl. HE who had been at the right place at the right time. SHE had needed HIM. And Draco had never felt needed before. Sure he was wanted, by half the female population and probably a percentage of boys as well if rumors were to be believed, but never had he been responsible for someone else's well being. It gave him a sense of power that he never thought he would enjoy.

"No wonder Pothead does this so much. It actually feels kind of good. It's like, good guy crack," Draco mused aloud.

Why he was talking to himself out loud was beyond him but it seemed like the best way to work through all the mixed emotions. Draco found himself thinking that he could get used to this hero thing and then nixed the idea. He was NOT going to be like Potter. The whole point in this devious endeavour was to one-up him, not match him. No, he was going to do this the Draco Malfoy way. The Slytherin way. And Slytherins, especially Malfoys did not let insignificant things like circumstantial bouts of temporary-romantic-insanity get in his way, because there was no way in the seven levels of hell that he was developing feelings for Ginny Weasley. Malfoy or not he was still a red-blooded teenage wizard with hormones like everyone else and he was only human after all. Well only just. Satisfied with his deductions for the day, Draco began the painstaking process of putting his room back into some semblance of order.

**! #$**

In another part of the castle, Ginny was having similar issues. She was sprawled on her bed staring up at the canopy of her bed contemplating the implications of what had transpired. Draco Malfoy had kissed her. Again. And he was stone cold sober this time when he did it. There was no alcohol or freedom of inhibition to blame for it either.

_"How typical female of me to be over analyzing this,"_ Ginny thought to herself bitterly. It probably meant nothing. He was just trying to manipulate her and confuse her even more in her fragile state.

_"Yeah but that's a new low even for him,"_ Her mind fought back.

"Ugh, this is getting me nowhere," Ginny said out loud to herself.

The dorm was blissfully empty as it was a Sunday and most people were enjoying some down time in the common room. Deciding on the spot that a nice long, hot bath would help clear her head Ginny gathered her bath things and shrunk them down to fit in her pocket before heading downstairs. A few scattered greetings and a hasty exit later she was standing in front of the entrance to the Prefects bathroom. Having Fred and George for older brothers' was really handy when it came to all the castle secrets.

Ginny entered the vast room and walked straight towards the tub, taking care to un-shrink her bath things and setting them on a bench. She then proceeded to turn on every tap available. Multi colored bubbles of every shape, size and density shot from the faucets and Ginny quickly stripped down and immersed herself in the nearly scalding water. She let the tub fill up to her collar bones and shut the taps off, closing her eyes in bliss as the thick steam and warm water lulled her into oblivion...

_His hands were on her hips as he slid them gently up her sides, letting her shirt ride up and her breath catch in her throat as his fingertips slid over her sensitive flesh. Soft lips were caressing her neck and nibbling her ear lobes and she was panting in anticipation. Her own hands were everywhere, touching and exploring every inch of pale flesh she could reach. Under his shirt, across his chest, through the silken strands that just brushed the collar of his shirt. When his lips landed on her own, she opened for his eager tongue as it met hers in a tangle of wild desire. She felt as if she was aflame from the inside out, emitting her own little ball of heat as he matched her fervor. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, reveling at the feel of taut muscle she revealed. Her sweater and shirt followed shortly as his hands roved over her breasts, making her arch her back and sigh with pleasure. His mouth soon replaced his hands and a jolt of electricity passed down her body to land_ right there_. Her hands were at his belt immediately and soon his pants joined it's mate on the floor. _

_"Draco..." Ginny gasped as his hands traveled lower to reach under her skirt. _

_His thumb was tracing tiny little circles on the inside of her thigh and she was practically shaking in anticipation. His hand dipped lower, further away from where she wanted him to be and she let out an involuntary whimper at the absence. She could feel his answering smirk as he found her lips again and felt his hand slowly inching upward towards the apex of her thighs- _

"Ack!" Ginny spluttered as she surfaced from the now icy water of the tub. Hopping out quickly she drained the tub and cast a quick warming spell before toweling off and getting dressed. It was only after she had her bearings that she chanced a glance at her watch.

"Eep!" She squealed.

She had been in the tub for 2 hours. Looking down at her wrinkled fingers and toes she grimaced.

_"Well that was a rude wake up call if I ever had one,"_ She thought. _"But man, what a dream..."_ Ginny quickly shook her head as if physically trying to banish the memories of her torrid dream from her mind.

"Good Lord woman, what is wrong with you?" She scolded herself. And why was she talking to herself so much these days? Draco Malfoy was making her literally insane and it had to stop. Soon.

Shaking her head at herself, she quickly gathered her things and exited the bathroom. That was definitely not what she had in mind when she had originally entered. She was now more confused than ever and angry at herself for having such irrational dreams. As if she had contorl over her subconscience. Growling and mumbling to herself, she trudged back up to Gryffindor tower in a foul mood, deciding that she would utilize her status with a certain raven haired quidditch captain and book the pitch for a good long broom therapy session.

But the cold hard truth of the matter remained, whether her conscious mind wanted to clue her in or not. Ginny Weasley wanted Draco Malfoy. Whether she liked, disliked, dispised or detested him, she wanted him. And she wanted him bad.

**A/N 2:** Sorry this one was so short, but I really couldn't remember what else I had included in this chapter! Hopefully this ties the story back together nicely and for those who have read it and new readers as well, please let me know if there are any loose ends or missing plot points I forgot to add. Thanks so much!


	10. Forfeit

**A/N:** This one was hard to write for some reason, but once I started, I couldn't stop. Harry makes an appearance in this chapter for those of you who love him like I do.

**Disclaimer:** I had one fabulous weekend with Draco and now he's back with J.K. along with the rest of the characters. Sad. I know.

**Weasel Vs. Malfoy Chapter 10**

"Your having sex dreams about _Draco Malfoy_?"

"Sshhhhh!" Ginny flapped her hands at Colin frantically, glancing around nervously as if the subject would suddenly pop up out of nowhere.

"Why don't you just grab the megaphone and announce it to the whole library!" The nervous redhead whispered fervently to her companion.

Colin sniggered merrily behind his hands, suppressing his obvious mirth at Ginny's discomfort.

"Wow, Gin, that's fresh, wait til I tell—"

"Oh no you don't, Colin, you are one of my best friends and this is knowledge that I am entrusting with you and you only. You will not tell a soul, witch, wizard or ghost or so help me I will send the family ghoul after you to haunt you _forever_, do I make myself clear?"

Colin gulped, eyes wide and nodded vigorously. Ginny had risen out of her seat in her fervor and she cautiously backed down into her chair again, glancing around nervously once more for any possible eavesdroppers.

"And anyway, it doesn't _mean_ anything. I bet you tons of girls have— naughty dreams about Malfoy."

Colin raised his eyebrows.

"I mean… oh shit, never mind!" Ginny's forehead hit the table with an audible _thump_ and Madam Pince scowled as Colin pursed his lips, vainly trying to suppress his laughter.

"Look Ginny, it's okay. Malfoy saved you from a horrible ordeal. He's Head Boy, fairly attractive I suppose, a Quidditch player _and _captain, and he's shown an interest in you lately. It's no wonder you're having steamy raunchified dreams about him."

Ginny didn't know whether to be more horrified that Colin thought the situation was justified or that he had just said 'raunchified.'

She eventually settled for glaring and Colin sighed. He seemed to do that a lot around his ginger haired friend lately.

"Have you talked to Hermione about this?"

Ginny stared at Colin reproachfully.

"Are you mad? Don't answer that," Ginny amended seeing the look on Colin's face.

Colin smirked. Ginny scowled.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Colin looked confused.

"Smirk."

This just caused Colin to smirk again and Ginny fought the impulse to punch him.

"Why? Because it makes you want to shag me senseless like another bloke who-shall-remain-nameless that likes to smirk?"

This time the look on Ginny's face sent Colin over the edge and he promptly fell out of his chair in exuberance at the exact moment Ginny stood up to storm out.

**!#$&**

Two hours later found Ginny sulking in the corner of the common room, pretending to read her assignment in her Transfiguration text. Her delicate features were contorted into a grimace as she regarded her jumbled emotions.

"_You're just in damsel in distress mode. You were wooed by his heroism that's all. Any girl would feel the same way you do. It'll pass. You do _not_ want Draco Mal—"_

"Ahem."

Ginny started. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts she had not noticed the tall shadow that was looming above her. The said shadow was currently staring bemusedly behind bespectacled emerald eyes at her.

"What are you thinking so hard about Gin?"

"N—Nothing." Ginny stammered, silently cursing herself for sounding guilty. "I was catching up on some reading."

She tried to smile convincingly but the smile faltered as Harry grabbed the book she was holding and turned it right side up, the amusement never leaving his face. She had been holding the book upside down. Oops.

"Kind of hard to read when the text is upside down," Harry replied grinning.

He took a seat next to her and nudged her shoulder affectionately with his own.

"Now tell me what's on your mind."

Ginny massaged her temples tiredly and replied, "Trust me you really don't want to know."

"Try me."

Ginny smiled ruefully at her ex-boyfriend. It really was hard to think of him that way. Most girls hated their exes and had weird voo doo dolls of them with pins sticking out of them in their closets. But Harry was just so sweet. She could tell him almost anything.

Almost.

"It's nothing Harry. I'm just shaken up from the whole Pansy thing that's all."

Harry's handsome face creased at the mention of Pansy.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"_Uh Oh,"_ Ginny thought as she tensed. She did _not_ want to talk about Pansy right now.

"But if you don't want to talk about it now, it's alright." Harry must have sensed Ginny's discomfort of the subject, for he changed it abruptly.

"I feel like I haven't seen or talked to you in so long Gin. And having that happen to you right under mine and Ron's nose doesn't exactly make me feel better about it."

"There is nothing you guys could've done, don't blame yourselves." Ginny rubbed Harry's back reassuringly. It was odd how the tables had turned so quickly. Suddenly Ginny was the one comforting Harry.

Harry looked as if he wanted to say something about that but seemed to think the better of it and nodded solemnly. The two sat in silence for a moment, Ginny leaning her head against Harry's shoulder, just enjoying each others presence, and Ginny marveled at how _normal _it felt. No weird mixed messages, no jumbled emotions, no life threatening situations. It was just her and her friend Harry.

Her thoughts continued to wander to how Harry's cologne smelled and how the smell didn't give her the heady sensation of Draco's and how Harry's touch didn't send searing hot embers to her flesh and how his breath in her hair didn't send chills up her spine…

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"I need to go." Ginny stood up.

She had made up her mind.

"What? What's wrong?" The hurt in Harry's tone did not go unnoticed by Ginny and Ginny felt a pang of regret. She really had been neglecting him lately. Hermione too. But that could wait. They'd wait until she was ready to talk to them. Right now there were more pressing matters at hand.

"I just remembered I have to uh… go send an owl." The excuse was lame she knew, but it was all Ginny could think of.

Harry nodded, accepting the dismissal and let her go. When Ginny was about a foot from the portrait hole however, Harry called out to her.

"Don't be a stranger Ginny."

Ginny smiled genuinely in his direction before disappearing.

**!#$&**

It was only thanks once again to Fred and George's vast knowledge of the castle that Ginny came to stand in front of the Head Boys quarters. But this is also where Ginny found her dilemma. She didn't know the password. It was only out of fear that she would be caught loitering that she took a leaf out of Harry's book and started randomly spewing passwords at the suit of armor.

"Malfoy? No didn't think so. Slytherins rule? Too lame. Green and Silver forever?" Ginny actually laughed out loud at herself for that one.

"I hate mudbloods." She grimaced at the word.

"Quidditch? Too Harry. Chocolate frogs? Too Dumbledore. Pork chops? Too Ron."

Ginny was starting to get flustered.

"_Oh hell, this was a bad idea."_ Ginny was about to give up and storm away mumbling about pureblooded gits when the suit of armor gave a shudder. Ginny froze.

"Pureblood?"

The suit of armor shuddered again and inched aside revealing a wooden lever behind it.

Ginny pulled the lever dubiously and the wall next to it slid aside.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny wondered aloud but trudged forward when the wall started to slide back. Inside the wall was a well lit passage lined with torches that seemed to flicker mockingly at her.

At the end of the passage way there was a tapestry with the Slytherin logo emblazoned on the front. Sweeping the tapestry aside Ginny marched straight into what she would imagine would be the mini version of the Slytherin common room. She was about to smirk at the décor when a wall to her left slid open suddenly, revealing a cloud of steam and a dripping wet Draco Malfoy in nothing but wet hair and towel.

If Ginny wanted to jump him before, it was nothing compared to the tightening she felt in her abdomen at the sight of him dripping wet, and clad only in a fluffy green towel.

Draco didn't seem to notice her at first. He had come out with one hand holding the towel around his waist in place and the other hand was occupied with a smaller towel drying off his hair which obscured his vision of the rest of the room. He threw the towel aside at last and froze.

Ginny's breath caught and she was suddenly unsure of the situation. All of a sudden she had no idea why or what she was doing here. All she knew was that ten minutes ago while she was sitting with Harry, he was all she could think about, and now that he was before her in all his drippy wet, Slytherin Sex God glory she could not think of a single thing to do or say.

"Weasley?"

The disbelief in his tone was the shock Ginny needed. She gulped.

"Hello Malfoy."

"How did you get in here?"

"Guessed your password."

"What?"

Ginny steeled herself. She had gotten herself into this situation and Merlin be damned if she made herself look like a fool because she acted on an impulse.

"You heard me."

It was becoming increasingly harder for Ginny to focus as the sight of Draco practically naked scorched her vision.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I guess you aren't a complete twit after all eh Weaselette? Which brings me to, what do you want?"

"I was hoping you would ask that, but before I go on would you mind putting some clothes on?" Ginny said.

"_No going back now."_ She thought.

Draco smirked.

"What's wrong Weasel? Don't like what you see?"

"No actually it's quite the opposite. I like it a little too much I think."

He blinked. And for the first time in her life Ginny Weasley witnessed a speechless Draco Malfoy.

"What was that Weasley?"

"You heard me," She repeated, "I. Want. You."

**! #$%**

Ginny was advancing now and the smoldering look she was sending him was sending electrifying feelings up Draco's legs.

Draco didn't move a muscle. Out of all the ludicrous situations he could think up, this wouldn't have even made the first cut. But the way Ginny was staring at him, like he was a piece of meat, was _really_ starting to turn him on. He knew the littlest Weasley had balls, but this, this was pure lunacy and it was _hot._

As if reading his thoughts, Ginny stopped directly in front of him and smirked sexily before darting her tongue out to lick a single drop of water off the side of his mouth.

That broke the ice.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch and suddenly Draco's hands were in Ginny's hair and their tongues were raging a war. Ginny's senses were in overdrive as the scent of Draco's soap overpowered her and drove her over the edge. Her hands were on his chest, his shoulders his still damp hair. All the pent up frustration, anger and confusion the two had ever felt went into that kiss and it was wreaking havoc on Draco's already once repaired room.

Ginny and Draco were spinning around in frenzied zeal, knocking things over in their haste to touch every single inch of each other they could. It was a miracle that Draco's towel stayed intact all this time and it was only that in a heated moment of passion that Ginny's back struck the wall forcefully that the two snapped out of their moment of blind enthusiasm.

They were both panting as they pulled apart from their fierce embrace and stared, both searching the others eyes for any signs of deception. Draco seemed to come to first.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Ginny whispered breathlessly.

"This is wrong."

"I know."

"But I don't think I care."

"Me either."

And they were kissing again. Just as fervently as before, clutching at each other like lost children. This time the back of Ginny's legs found Draco's bed and she gasped against his mouth as she tumbled backwards onto it. Somehow in the midst of their turbulent embrace, they had stumbled into Draco's bedroom. Draco's hands immediately plunged under Ginny's shirt and roved over her breasts. Ginny's back arched into his palms automatically and she was mesmerized at how fast her body reacted to him.

Her shirt was soon making acquaintances with Draco's floor as his hands deftly moved on to remove her jeans. He yanked them down her legs swiftly then continued his assault on her lips as his tongue worked its magic and his hands lit her body aflame with desire. Ginny moaned into his lips as his hands found her sensitive nipples under the cup of her bra and whimpered when he released his contact with her. She heard Draco chuckle suddenly.

"It's a shame that I just got out of the shower, when I'm about to engage in the dirtiest of sins and ravage you senseless." He said this with his lips pressed against her hip which caused the vibrations to seep into Ginny's most sensitive areas.

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." Ginny gasped.

Draco happily obliged.

**A/N:** The next chapter is going to be why this is a rated M fic. I will try to give fair warning when I do this so here it is. But you won't get it if you don't review. **Evil smile.**


	11. Rematch?

**A/N: **Wow, that was the most positive feedback I think I've gotten so far. Thank you all so much! And in light of the fact that I've hit a hundred reviews I decided to post this earlier than planned. I know, you love me. **Remember this chapter is rated M**.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except the steaminess that is to follow.

**Weasel Vs. Malfoy Chapter 11**

Draco's hands roved over Ginny's stomach and slid up her sides to reach behind her and skillfully unhook her bra one handed. He discarded the lacy fabric and stared at her chest hungrily. Technically he had already seen her naked, but he was so inebriated at that time he could barely remember it. Although staring at her creamy skin and the flawlessness of her figure he could hardly imagine forgetting such a glorious sight.

Without another moments notice he immediately gave her hardened nipples the proper attention they deserved. His tongue swirled, nipped and caressed and Ginny gasped and moaned in all the right places as he continued his ministrations on the other one.

Draco continued his blissful assault on her body by tracing his nose from the valley of her breasts all the way down to where he dipped his tongue into her navel. This emitted a delighted giggle from Ginny and Draco felt warmth creep up in his chest at the sound.

"That tickles," she murmured.

Draco grinned and continued his trail down to her panty line and excruciatingly slow, ran his tongue under the elastic grazing her skin with his tongue underneath. Ginny's hips rose at the contact, arching her back into him and he smirked.

"Eager are we?"

Ginny had, had enough of this game. Without warning, Ginny leaned forward capturing Draco in an unexpected but searing kiss, grabbing hold of his shoulders and flipping him back onto the bed, and never losing contact with his lips she straddled him taking control. She released her hold on him then and broke the kiss to lean into his ear.

"Yes," She answered the question in a throaty whisper and licked the length of his ear, causing Draco to groan. It was Ginny's turn to smirk as she felt his now very prominent erection against her back.

"Who's the eager one now Malfoy?" She asked coyly.

Draco didn't get a chance to answer for Ginny had begun to raise herself off of him. She rose slowly to her knees and swung one slender leg over so her bum was sitting on one side of him and her legs were slung over his torso. Draco looked momentarily confused before his eyes widened as Ginny began to inch her lace panties down her legs. Once she had them half way down, she slipped one leg out of them and used the opposite toe to inch the garment the rest of the way down her seemingly endless leg, her eyes never leaving Draco's face as he watched, with hooded eyes.

Once the lacy fabric reached her ankle she artfully flicked it off and over the bed, straddling her blonde victim once more. It was only then that Ginny noticed that, miraculously his towel from his shower had stayed intact. It seemed that Draco noticed this minor inconvenience as well and stole the opportunity to take control. He flipped Ginny over easily onto her back with one hand while simultaneously ripping the towel off with the other. It all happened so quickly that Ginny barley had a chance to blink before he was entering her.

Stars exploded in Ginny's vision as his length entered her fully. She threw her head back in ecstasy as Draco moaned at the contact. Ginny's muscles contracted around him and Draco grunted as her walls enveloped his size. He started to pull out very slowly then, trying to make this last as long as possible, but Ginny was done waiting for this. She needed him. Now.

"Draco please."

Her words snapped Draco into action then because he started moving within her, slowly at first and then faster as his mounting libido and Ginny's moans of pleasure gave him command. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist to drive him further within her and she was gasping his name over and over. Draco buried his face into her shoulder and bit down hard as he came. Ginny barely felt the pain as she rode out her own climax, crying out Draco's name one last time before he collapsed on top of her.

They were both panting and Draco slid out of her to lay on his back beside her.

"Wow." Ginny exclaimed after the few moments of labored breathing.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Ginny reached back and smacked his face with a pillow.

"Git."

Draco grabbed the pillow and placed it under his head, rolling over to face Ginny, resting his elbow on the pillow to stare at her.

"Was it that good the first time?"

Ginny turned her head to look at him incredulously.

"How am I supposed to know? I barely remember it."

"Ouch."

Ginny shrugged, "Not my fault. It's not like I was consenting while in the right state of mind then if you know what I mean."

"Yeah about that," Draco started, "I'm not quite sure you're in the right state of mind _now._" Draco was sure this comment would upset the redhead but to his surprise she laughed.

"Me either Malfoy."

"You wound me again."

Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed under the sheets. Draco raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, seeing as I've just expended all my energy on—"

"—mind blowing sex." Draco finished.

"Yeah that," Ginny blushed, "So you can either join me or sit there and wonder by yourself for the next few hours. You're call.

Draco never ceased to be amazed at the amount of times this little Weaselette could throw him for a loop. Out of all the post sex conversations he thought he would have with the littlest Weasley, an invitation to take a nap was definitely _not_ one of them. Without a word Draco crawled under the covers with her, replacing his pillow in its proper resting place and soon felt his eyes droop despite himself.

"_Well I guess I wasn't wrong about one thing, the little Weasel _is_ a firecracker in bed."_

**!#$&**

Three hours later, Draco awoke to something warm pressed up against his chest and his arms wrapped around something silky. He blinked awake and opened his eyes fully. He saw red. Then the events of what happened prior to his slumber came back and he tightened his arms around the russet haired beauty he was entwined with. It was shocking how comfortable he was with her now. Holding her like this felt natural, as if he woke up to this every morning. The thought was also not as daunting as Draco thought it would be.

"Well good morning." Ginny's groggy and seemingly amused voice broke his thoughts.

"Good morning to you too," Draco replied, moving her hair to kiss her neck.

"Oh not you honey, I was saying good morning to _him."_

At that Ginny pushed her lower back into the protruding object that was digging into her back for emphasis and Draco grinned.

"What can I say, you just have that effect on me."

"Mm hmm," Ginny giggled, "As would any naked female that was pressed up against you like this."

Draco was silent and Ginny thought she had actually offended him. She turned to look at his face and was greeted with a far off dreamy look on his.

"Draco?"

Draco snapped out of his dream state and his eyes focused on her.

"No."

Ginny's brow furrowed, "No?"

"I only react this way towards you."

Ginny's brows disappeared into her hairline and Draco sighed.

"Not like that. I mean react towards you at _all._ I don't react towards you like I do with anyone else. You confuse me. You're not as transparent as all the other dumb twits in this god forsaken school. I mean, you turned down _Potter_."

Ginny looked at the blonde incredulously.

"You find me sexier because I turned down Harry Potter?" Then she scoffed as realization dawned on her, "Of course you do."

She rose from her spot next to him and took the sheet along with her. Draco frowned at the absence of her warmth. He watched, baffled at her sudden animosity towards him as she picked up various articles of her clothing and threw them on.

"Ginny what—"

"_Don't_ call me that." Ginny snapped whirling on him suddenly.

"Call you what?" Draco was stunned.

"Ginny. That's personal and it would indicate that you actually care. Which you don't. We had a casual shag. The sexual tension is lifted. We both have it out of our systems now so have a nice life Malfoy."

With that she grabbed her wand and promptly stomped out of his quarters.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?"

**!#$&**

The water was scalding hot as it cascaded in rivers down the length of Ginny's body. She had her face tilted up to the spray and it stung, but she didn't care. She thought she would feel better after she shagged Malfoy. The feeling of uneasiness and discomfort was supposed to be gone. But if possible, she felt worse. And the realization that the only reason Draco wanted to shag her was to piss off Harry wasn't what was so upsetting. The fact that it was upsetting at all was what was upsetting.

Ginny ducked her head to relieve her face from the harsh spray of the water and opened her eyes. She was just being stupid she knew. Anyone would get mad for being used. She had been a goddamn _tool_ for another ploy to get back at Harry for Merlin's sake. But hadn't Malfoy been a tool to relieve her of sexual frustration and doubt? It had been a get-mine-you-get-yours deal right? That still didn't explain why he had saved her from Pansy.

"_Duh idiot, you had to be alive for him to shag to make Harry and Ron mad, unless he's more of a freak than you thought and he's into necrophilia."_ Ginny shuddered at that thought. That was just disgusting.

When the water started to run cold Ginny turned the tap off and wrapped herself tightly in a fluffy towel. She had not even bothered with the Prefects bathroom this time. It brought back memories of that dratted dream she had about _him._ Ginny dried off quickly and dressed warmly. She was going to find Harry and make up for that quality time she'd been neglecting with him. Not to mention she needed a serious therapy session in the air and no one could keep up with her on a broom like Harry could.

**!#$&**

The next couple of weeks leading up to the Christmas holidays were uneventful. Ginny didn't tell anyone about her little excursion with Draco and no one seemed the wiser. She gradually started to spend more time with Colin and the Dream Team, making up for the weeks she had been so preoccupied with the Prince of Darkness or whatever he was called these days. Draco seemed to take it upon himself to give Ginny some space and did it in earnest. He had taken to pretending like she didn't exist and quick frankly Ginny preferred it that way. What Ginny didn't know was that the minute her back was turned Draco was staring at her wonderingly every chance he got.

Ever since that night, Draco's mind had been plagued with Ginny. How she smelled, how her hair looked, how sexy she was as she angrily stormed out of his room that night. As if being tortured with these thoughts while conscious wasn't enough, even his dreams betrayed him with images of Ginny. Draco had taken to coping with his frustrations by sleeping with other girls, relieving his sexual frustration with other people, but it never seemed to satisfy him. The girls often left looking sulky that Draco didn't want to cuddle or even linger in his own bed when they were done. He always immediately jumped into the shower and most of the girls took the hint and were gone before he got out.

**!#$&**

Ginny had decided to stay home for the Christmas holidays this year. Being so distracted had not bode well on her marks in class and she had a lot of catching up to do. She was in such dire need of the time alone that she even turned down a trip to Romania to see Charlie with Harry, Hermione and the rest of her family. Ginny had bade them a rueful farewell at the entrance hall, with promises from Hermione to take tons of pictures and write her as frequently as she could they had taken off.

It was one night of the many the instances that Ginny was coming back from the library rather late at night that completely changed the dynamic of her holiday.

She was in a hurry as she was pushing curfew and since she wasn't one of those lucky individuals that had inherited a certain cloak that made you invisible, she was doing it the old fashioned way and _hauling ass_ to her common room. Being in such a rush however, Ginny was not paying attention to anything else around her, including where she was going.

She rounded a corner quickly and ran smack into the last person she wanted to come in contact with. Ever. Her hand flew to her chest as she gasped at the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Oh my God!"

"It's Draco actually, but that _is_ a rather common misconception."

**A/N:** You know what to do.


	12. Malfoy's Down

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to **GoodGirlzDead** and **Beastie**, because their reviews always make me smile. Thanks to those of you who give me feedback, I really do appreciate it. Don't be shy to tell me about specific parts that you guys liked/disliked if you like it I'll add more!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 12**

Ginny glowered at the tall blonde standing so infuriatingly smug in front of her. Of the few people she thought would remain home for the Christmas holidays Draco was the last person on her list. Running so solidly into him like this was quite literally a very rude awakening to her assumptions. To avoid looking at him more than anything, Ginny crouched down hastily to pick up her books that were now strewn all over the corridor. She went to reach for the first book however to find that they had all been swept up neatly into the annoying arms of the serpent prince in front of her.

"It's called a summoning charm Weasley."

He said it in a matter of fact way without the usual venom, but it still served to peeve Ginny off. It was beyond her why Draco would stay at school for the holidays when he had a perfectly nice mansion to go get spoiled rotten some more in, with equally rotten parents that did it with smiles on their rotten faces.

"Get stuffed Malfoy," Ginny ground out, side stepping him easily and marching down the corridor, forgetting her books completely.

"Weasley come back"

"Sod OFF," Ginny yelled behind her.

"You need your books," He stated calmly.

Ginny skidded to a halt.

"_Accio_ books," She said, pointing her wand over her shoulder. Her books soared into the air and she caught them in a tidy pile into her arms.

"It's called a summoning charm _Malfoy,_" She sneered his words back at him before taking flight down the stairs.

Draco fought an internal battle with himself then. He needed to talk to her. He'd been dying to for ages but couldn't seem to get her alone. She had been spending excessive amounts of time with the Dream Team as of late and he didn't have an excuse to pull her away. His lips seemed to make his mind up for him as he heard himself shout out.

"Ginny!"

His voice carried over the banister of the stairs and he was shocked as he heard her rapid footfalls cease. Draco took this opportunity and quickly leaped over the railing to land onto the second set of stairs below, quickly hopping off before it started to shift. He caught Ginny on the third floor corridor and she seemed to be having trouble controlling her breathing.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Draco winced at the jab and advanced towards her cautiously.

"Look, Gin—Weasley, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Malfoy, you and I have nothing in common. Never have, never will. You only care about yourself and what benefits you and your stupid ambitions. So do me a favor and fuck off will you?" The venom in Ginny's voice surprised even her as she stalked off down the corridor.

She rounded the corner, disappearing from sight and Draco swore colorfully. His eyes burned with anger and he punched the wall next to him with all his strength. He heard rather than felt his knuckles give way under the stone and watched as the bright blood trickled down his palm and over his hand. He'd have a hard time explaining this one to Madam Pomfrey.

**!#$&**

Once Ginny was safely in her own dorm room, (which she had to herself over the holidays) she stuck her face onto her pillow and promptly screamed bloody murder.

"_Why won't he just leave me alone? Does it bother him _that_ much that maybe for once someone just used _him_ for sex? Ha, nice little change of pace isn't it you dirty little ferret…"_

Ginny's thoughts continued to rage on like that until eventually she fell into a fitful slumber.

Breakfast the next morning was an icy affair. The usual house tables had been swept to the far walls and a single long table replaced them in the center of the hall. Ginny was actually shocked to see that the table was almost full. More people must have stayed behind than she had thought. In addition to Dumbledore, Filch and McGonagall, it seemed that a few handfuls of each house had also decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays.

"_Probably all the muggleborns like Harry that hate being at home,"_ Ginny thought, "_It's just as well, less of a chance of running into—_ "

"Ah Mr. Malfoy! How good of you to join us," Dumbledore exclaimed loudly.

Everyone at the table looked up, some in just as much surprise as Ginny had been when she ran into him the previous night. Draco nodded grimly at the professor once and Ginny watched as his eyes roved over the table to land, not so discretely on her. She sent him a venomous glare, daring him to say something, when she glanced down at his right hand. He was wearing a brace of some sort and Ginny's brows wrinkled. She swore he wasn't wearing that last night… Ginny shook herself.

"_What do you care? He probably just broke a nail or something,"_ Ginny actually snorted into her oatmeal at that, which caused curious glances from the rest of the table. She ignored them as she spooned the last of her meal into her mouth, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice before standing up to leave.

"Finished already Miss Weasley?" It was Dumbledore again.

"Yes, I was famished and I have a lot of work to catch up on."

Dumbledore's eyes were doing that twinkly thing again.

"What subjects are you working on, if you don't mind my prodding?" He inquired, eyes sparkling like mad. Ginny wondered briefly if he had contacts that were enchanted to glitter non-stop like that.

"Um, Potions and Arithmancy," Ginny replied uncertainly.

And to Ginny's horror, the wizened professor turned to address Draco.

"Well, I happen to hear that those are Mr. Malfoys two best subjects, am I correct Draco?"

Draco looked momentarily stricken then cleared his throat, nodding. He didn't trust his voice to speak. What was Dumbledore playing at?

"Excellent. It would be a shame for Miss Weasley here to waste a good holiday locked up in the library or her dorm for longer than necessary. With Mr. Malfoy's assistance I'm sure you can have your work done by the end of this week!" Dumbledore made this exclamation as if announcing the birth of his first child and it made Ginny sick.

She paled considerably and Draco just looked uncomfortable. He probably would have paled too if there was a shade lighter than his face already was.

Dumbledore looked between the two stricken teens jovially and clapped his hands together.

"Well that's settled then, Miss Weasley I suggest that you grab your study materials and meet Mr. Malfoy in the library. I shall inform Madam Pince that no one is to disturb you," The headmaster beamed at them as if he were doing them a tremendous favor and shooed them off.

**!#$&**

Ten minutes later, an absolutely befuddled Draco and a once again fuming Ginny found themselves face to face in the library. Ginny took out her Potions notes and her half finished essay and began to studiously ignore the blonde sitting across from her. Draco humored her for a good five minutes before speaking.

"That's wrong."

"What?" Ginny snapped irritably.

"It's powdered horn of bicorn not unicorn for polyjuice potion."

Ginny blinked and looked down at her notes. He was right. She didn't look at him as she scratched out her mistake and wrote in the correct ingredient.

"You're welcome."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She worked in silence for a few more minutes, all the while Draco reading her content as she wrote. He soon became tired of trying to decipher the words upside down and moved surreptitiously around the table to sit next to her. Ginny was so absorbed in what she was doing that she didn't even notice. Draco was leaning in trying to read a particularly hastily written sentence from her when Ginny caught a whiff of his cologne.

"_Oh no."_

That heady sensation was back and she suddenly found it difficult to concentrate. Her brows knit together as she tried desperately to remember the rest of the ingredients to the potion but with him in such close proximity, mages of her last tryst with Draco kept pushing themselves into her mind.

"_Shredded skin of boomslang…Draco running his hands down her stomach… Add the bit of the person you are changing into last... Trailing kisses down her neck..." _Ginny closed her eyes shutting them tightly against the images.

"_No, no, no, no…" _

"You okay Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"I'm fine," Ginny replied, a blush creeping up to her neck.

"You're turning all red."

This just caused Ginny to go redder.

"Are not."

"Are too."

Ginny smacked his arm and he winced. Shocked, Ginny glanced down. She hadn't even hit him that hard. But upon closer inspection she saw that she had smacked his injured arm and he was flexing his fingers in his brace. Curiosity won over and Ginny blurted out the question before she could stop herself.

"What happened to your hand?"

Draco gave her a strange look.

"I hurt it."

Ginny rolled her eyes again, "Well duh idiot, I mean _how._"

"I punched something and it broke my knuckles."

Ginny was momentarily swayed by his bluntness. She was fully expecting a snide remark, and he had even let the idiot jibe go. His honesty made her uncomfortable. And the way he was looking at her now was not making it any better. For a moment she forgot to be rude and took his injured hand in hers, examining the brace.

"What could possibly have made you want to hit anything hard enough to break your knuckles? You're Quidditch captain and a seeker to boot, you need your hands," Ginny was shocked at how softly her words came out.

Draco looked away from her then, pulling his hand back and Ginny suddenly had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly what could have made Draco that angry.

Despite what her earlier feelings had been, Ginny felt guilt wash over her. She had never been this cruel before. He had just wanted to talk to her. And he was actually being _nice._ Well maybe not nice, but he wasn't being rude, and that was a huge accomplishment all on its own.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, more to herself.

Draco heard her anyway and stared at her in apparent disbelief. He really didn't know what to say. When the headmaster had first suggested that he helped Ginny with her homework he was angry, then he was confused. How did the old bat always know what was going on? Draco knew the instant his eyes started to do that damn gleaming thing they were known for doing, that the headmaster had something up his sleeve.

"_I guess it's the crazy old coots' job to know what's going on in his own school. But really, this is a bit extreme…" _

Draco was literally snapped out of his thoughts when Ginny's hand flew across his vision. She had been snapping her fingers at his face.

"Wow, now who's staring."

Draco was relieved to see she was smiling slightly. Wait, relieved?

"Shut up Weasley."

Ginny's grin was on full force now and Draco fought the warmth that was threatening to spill into his chest at the sight of it.

"So it's back to Weasley now is it?"

"Thought you didn't want me to call you Ginny?"

"Since when have you heeded to my demands Malfoy?"

"Since I think I'm falling in love with you."

The grin dropped off Ginny's face. Draco blinked. Who had just said that? Because that surely did not just come out of _his _mouth. Hours seemed to tick by as the two teens stared at each other in shock.

"Excuse me?" Ginny regained the power of speech first.

"I have to go," Draco stood up so abruptly that the chair he had been occupying flew backwards and toppled onto the floor.

"Malfoy—I—" But Ginny couldn't find the words. And she didn't have to; for Draco was already halfway across the library by the time the second syllable had left her mouth and out the door by the time the third one was uttered.

"Holy shit."

**A/N: ** I know! I'm sorry, I've done like three cliffies in a row now, but it was the perfect place to stop. Draco finally realizes his feelings. But don't think it's all going to be sunshine and rainbows just yet. I'm already on my way to write chapter 13 now so you won't have to fret for long. Reviews make me work faster though, as you guys could tell from the swiftness of this chapter coming out. So stop reading this and do what you wonderful readers do best. :


	13. Half Time

**A/N:** The Latin in this chapter is just a rough translation so don't cut me down if it's not exactly right! Oh and I know I forgot to mention this in the first chapter and most of you have probably already figured this out but this a slightly AU fic. I am pretending like J.K. wasn't cruel and killed off my favorite characters. Obviously Dumby, Fred, Dobby, and Sirius even Hedwig are still alive.

**Disclaimer:** I'm disclaiming the characters but the dirty little plot is all mine.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 13**

Christmas morning dawned bright and early and Ginny stretched and yawned. She opened her bleary eyes and was greeted with the satisfaction of a small mountain of presents at the foot of her bed. She grabbed the topmost package and tore the brown paper off to reveal a book. Gee, I wonder who it was from.

Ginny wasn't exactly dying of shock when she tore open the letter accompanying the package and recognized Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Ginny, _

_Romania is amazing. I really wish you could've come along. Ron and Harry are like two year olds in a candy store. They can't seem to get their eyes back in their heads at the different Dragons. Hagrid would probably burst into tears. Speaking of which, if you see him, tell him Norberta says hi. _

Ginny grinned at this bit. She could only imagine what Hagrids reaction would be.

_Anyways, Charlie's job really is fascinating. I never really realized what his occupation really entailed. He has loads of books on Dragon lore and behaviors. It really is quite interesting. Your mum wasn't too thrilled the other day when Charlie got burned feeding a Swedish Short Snout, but apparently those are the more tame ones. (Your mum wasn't convinced). It's a good thing she raised mostly boys eh? Harry and the rest of the family send their love. Except Fred and George, I think they _actually_ sent you dung bombs for not coming, so I'd be careful with that package if I were you. You know how they feel about school work. _

Ginny could almost read the scowl that would've most certainly been on Hermione's face as she wrote this part on the paper and her grin grew wider.

_I hope you like the book. I wasn't too fond of the title myself, but it has some really great artistry and amazing facts. But I won't go too into detail, see for yourself. Missing you already._

_All My Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny folded the letter up gingerly, and set it aside picking up the book. It was fairly thin considering it was a Hermione Book. The glossy cover was dark green with black velvet trim and the title was embossed in bold lettering. It was in Latin.

_Universitas__Draconis_.

Ginny blinked at the page. How ironic. Of course Draco's name meant Dragon in Latin. No wonder Hermione hadn't liked the title. It must have reminded her of the same thing that was creeping up into Ginny's mind at that very moment.

It had been almost a week since the incident in the library with Draco and Ginny had taken to locking herself in her own common room, just as Dumbledore feared she would to finish her school work. She had even taken to having meals delivered to her, compliments of Dobby. ("Dobby is only too pleased to help the friend of Harry Potter and sister to his Wheezy!")

The Christmas holidays were going to come to a close in a few days time and Ginny both dreaded and anticipated it. On the one hand, she'd have Colin and the Almighty Tripod back to distract her, as would the rest of the school upon their return. On the other hand, that would mean she would have to leave the common room. And face Draco.

Ginny closed her eyes at the memory, presents momentarily forgotten. She really didn't know _what _to think.

"_Well it would certainly explain his strange behavior__ around me."_

Ginny was not convinced though. Draco could scream at her at the top of his lungs that he was in love with her until he was blue in the face. It didn't make it true. Draco didn't know _how_ to love. Shoot, Ginny didn't even know he could utter the words without bursting into flame.

"_It had to have been the pain reducing potion Madam Pomfry gave him for his hand."_

But thinking about his hand made her think of the way he looked at her when they were sitting in the library. Something in his eyes were different. The usual malic was absent for one, but it was replaced with something she was sure she had never seen before. It was almost... unsure. And Draco Malfoy being unsure about something was as absurd as Ron passing up seconds at dinner. It just didn't happen.

Ginny pushed these uneasy feelings behind her and resumed her present opening with a new found vigor.

Her mum had sent her the customary handknitt sweater and box of home made fudge. Harry and Ron had both pitched in for a new winter cloak. (It was a beautiful shade of charcoal that didn't class horribly with her hair or eyes and Ginny had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione had picked it out.) Charlie had sent her a new pair of gloves. (Probably another Hermione move.) Ginny had heeded Hermione's advice about Fred and Georges box and left it unopened at her bedside table. She'd deal with that one later. Percy had also sent her a book, this one looking far less interesting than Hermione's. (_Smart Business Ventures for the Young Witch or Wizard._) Bill had sent her a beautiful antique charm bracelet.

Overall it was a pretty good haul. Tucking her new trinkets saftely into her trunk, Ginny decided to take a break from her school work and crack open the book Hermione had given her. Dragons had always facinated her, even as a child. This was also one of the more prominent reasons why Charlie had always been one of her favorite brothers. They had both shared a love for danger and excitement. In this case, dangerous beasts. And this is where Ginny sat for the next few hours, flipping through the colorful moving pictures of the beautiful creatures that represented the very thing she was trying to avoid...

**!#$&**

Draco Malfoy was bored. And he had absolutely no way to vent his frustration and anger. The customary flirtations with other girls had become tedious and he couldn't even go to the club since finding out it was owned by the family that had spawned his recent bout of insanity. He had even written to Blaise in a moment of desperate panic. He hadn't even bothered with pleasantries.

_Blaise, _

_I think I'm in love with Ginny Weasley. Call St. Mungos. _

_-D_

It couldn't really be called a letter but he had recieved a reply the following day.

_Draco,_

_You're _not_ in love with Ginny Weasley. You're in love with _shagging_ Ginny Weasley. I don't quite blame you either, she's a looker and probably great in the sack, with that Weasley temper and all... But anyway get your head out of your ass and reinstate your balls, you're a Slytherin. _

_-B _

Leave it to Blaise to be straight and to the point. Draco was largly satisfied by his anwer nonetheless because his friend did have a point. To say that Draco enjoyed sex would be an abomination. Draco lived, breathed and bathed in sex. Shoot, Draco _was_ sex. People didn't call him the Slytherin Sex God just because it was catchy. That was just a perk. This was the thought that had gotten Draco through the Chrismas holidays and appeased his feelings of physcotic unstableness.

**!#$&**

The days that followed the Christmas holidays were quite boring for Ginny after Draco's outburst in the library. The two had taken to ignoring each other and pretending the other didn't exist. Thankfully there wasn't much effort to be put into that venture, for Draco's duties as Head Boy kept him quite occupied. But that didn't mean that Ginny didn't think about him. She couldn't help it. You don't just pretend like your former arch nemesis didn't confess his almost love for you. It was still weird, and Ginny couldn't imagine what would have possesed Draco to do such a thing. But just like everything else that had happened between the two as of late, she kept it to herself.

It was barely into February when anything remotely worth talking about began to happen, because it was then, that the Valentines Day ball was announced. Ginny and Hermione had walked into the common room to find a small cluster of students around the notice board.

"A Ball?"

"We haven't had one of those in a while."

"Must be Dumbledores doing."

"Oh my gosh I haven't anything to wear!"

"5th to 7th years only?"

This last statement was made by Hermione and Ginny glanced at the board. It was true. Dumbledore had raised the age limit from 4th years to 5th.

"No fair!"

"4th years could go to the Yule Ball a few years ago!"

"That's because Harry Potter was a 4th year then."

The complaints kept on with the younger kids of the house and Ginny and Hermione slipped passed them into Ginny's dorm to talk about the news.

Once they were safely upstairs on Ginny's bed with the door closed Hermione rounded on the younger girl.

"So another ball. What do you think?"

Ginny shrugged, "Honestly? I could care less. I don't even think I want to go. It's just a pathetic excuse for anyone that has a boyfriend to parade around them around on their arms like they're show poodles."

Hermione laughed, "Oh c'mon Gin. It'll be fun, I don't have a boyfriend either remember? We could go together."

Ginny quirked a ginger eyebrow.

"What about Ron?"

"What about him?" Hermione didn't miss a beat.

"You would really go with me and ditch Ron?" Ginny said incredulously.

Hermione waved her off, "He'll get over it. Plus he's made it very clear that he thinks us being together would ruin our relationship with Harry."

"Really," Ginny deadpanned.

Boys could be so stupid. Talk about Gryffindor pride and loyalty. Ron could be passing up the best thing that would ever happen to him. But who was Ginny to judge? He had screwed up plenty a time before, why stop now?

"Really," Hermione confirmed.

"You don't seem all that bothered by it," Ginny stated, looking at her brunette companion carefully.

"He knows his priorities and I am his friend before anything else, so I have to respect that."

"He doesn't deserve you, you know," Ginny said seriously.

"Yeah and there's that too," Hermione winked.

Ginny smiled at her friend. She really was lucky that Hermione and her had become so close over the years. Ginny was also very aware that it was probably because of Ron and her falling out as a couple that spurred this on but she was grateful all the same.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to be taking advantage of the Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

Hermione gave Ginny a fleeting look. Ginny knew that look.

"What?"

"Well," Hermione started, "I just don't know if it'd be safe for you to go to Hogsmeade with what happened last time and all."

"You sound like my brother."

Hermione blanched, "I do not. You don't see me yelling all sorts of profanities and turning purple in the face or flailing my arms about do you?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He does do that flailing thing a lot doesn't he?"

Hermione nodded mock gravely. Then they burst out laughing. Ginny wiped at the tears of mirth that had leaked out of the corners and tried to compose herself.

"Okay, okay, but really, it'll be fine. I'll just stay with you, Ron and Harry and between the three of you I'll be plenty protected won't I? Plus, I won't forget my wand this time like an idiot. You know damn well I could've hexed the ugly out of Parkinson if I had, had my wand."

"You do have a wicked bat bogey, I'll give you that. I met you Malfoy is still sorry," Hermione had meant this as a compliment but the way Ginny's eyes cut away from Hermione proved that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Let's not talk about Malfoy," Ginny mumbled.

Hermione's eyes became shrewd.

"Not that I'm arguing that that's a bad idea, but did something happen?" Hermione's eyes grew wide all of a sudden, "You didn't? Not again?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ginny concluded, standing up, "I'm starved, we should head down to dinner."

Hermione badgered her all the way down to the Great Hall and by the time the girls were within ear shot of the table Ginny was thoroughly fed up.

"Look Herm, it wasn't a big deal, I just want to forget about it though okay? If I thought you should know about it, I would've told you."

Hermione seemed to be a little bit hurt by Ginny's words but she decided to drop it. She would press her for more details later.

"What wasn't a big deal?" Ron inquired.

"Nothing," They chorused sitting at opposite each other.

Ginny was on one side next to Ron and Hermione on the other with Harry. The four had taken to sitting like that so they could face each other to have easier conversation.

"So Ginny, what's this I hear about you having meals delivered to your dorm during the holidays?" Harry probed casually.

Ginny looked up. He didn't look suspicious, merely curious. So Ginny decided to tell most of the truth.

"Because Malfoy decided to contaminate the holidays by staying at school and I didn't want to see his disgusting face in closer proximity than necessary. I quite enjoy my food and didn't want to ruin my appetite."

The three 7th years gave each other significant looks.

"Something happened didn't it?" Ron stated, more than asked.

Ginny put her fork down, impatiently.

"Why is it, that your slow all the times when it's important but when it's a perfect time for you to be clueless you're all of a sudden so intuitive?" Ginny said frustratedly.

Ron had the good grace to grin, "I try."

Everyone but Ginny laughed.

"Is that what you and Mione were arguing about?"

"No," Ginny said at the same time Hermione replied, "Yes."

The two boys raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe?" Ginny amended.

"Out with it," Ron said, putting his fork down also.

It was getting real now. Ron never interrupted a food session for anything less than quidditch or life altering.

"No," Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly, "This really is no one's business but my own."

"Fine, just tell me this, did he hurt you?" Ron pressed.

"No."

"Did he jynx, hex, put a curse on you?"

"No."

"Did he try to snog you?"

"Ron!"

"Okay, okay, that was pushing it, sorry!" Ron put his hands up in defensively, "But really did he?"

"Ronald!" This time Ginny's voice was joined by Hermione's indigant one.

"Well you didn't say no!"

"She didn't say yes!" Hermione countered.

Though Ginny had a sinking feeling that Hermione knew more than she was letting on. The meal ended with Ron mumbling incoherently about crazy, hormonal women and Harry sniggering all the way back up to Gryffindor tower behind him.


	14. Interference

**A/N:** This one has a little more action in it, it was also far more fun to write, thus it was written faster. Read on.

**Disclaimer:** Plot is still mine and it's going to get crazy.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 14**

"No. No way."

Ginny was staring reproachfully at the slinky garment that was currently clutched in Hermione's grip.

"Why not? It's pretty," Hermione conceded.

"Can you imagine the look on Ron's face if he saw me in that?"

Hermione gave a feral grin, "Yes, and that's precisely why you have to get it."

Ginny gaped.

"Mione! That is positively _evil_," Ginny grinned, "Do they have it in a 4?"

"Yes!" Hermione hissed in triumph.

The dress in question was a deep emerald green halter number that was fitted from the bust to the waistline then came to fan out slightly at the waist in soft folds all the way down to the floor. The bodice had intricate green embroidery infused with beads and delicate sequins, in floral patterns all in the same green. The dress also had a small black sparkly rose pin in the middle of the bust line and was completely backless. This was the part that Ginny foresaw Ron having an aneurism over. The back of the dress dipped so low that Ginny would have to be _very_ strategic about her choice in knickers if she were to wear any at all.

This thought curved a wicked grin onto the younger girl's face, which was mirrored by her friends as they observed the back of the dress, simultaneously coming to the same conclusion about underwear.

"Commando then?"

"You only live once right?" Hermione winked.

"Yeah, and my life will be very short coming when Ron see's me in this. But at least I'll die amused, as his face is probably going to be the last thing I see," Ginny scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"Don't be silly Gin, you have at least until Ron tattles on your mother and she catches wind," Hermione stated waving a hand dismissively.

"I can't wait," Ginny deadpanned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh lighten up Gin, if you do die, at least you'll go out looking fantastic."

"Herm, that was an argument you needed to save for Lavender or Parvati," Ginny countered.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second then, "Good point. So what I say to you is, the look on Ron's face is going to be hilarious, and you're going to knock the socks off every male within eye range. Better?"

Ginny's answering grin was answer enough and the girls exited the shop with their purchases a few minutes later. Hermione had decided at the last minute that she would wear royal blue to match Ginny's emerald green and her dress was slightly more conservative with spaghetti straps and a slit up the right side. But only just. The slit was considerably high.

Stepping out onto the high street, shopping bags in hand, the pair decided that a drink was in order and headed toward The Three Broomsticks to meet up with Harry and Ron. The girls were almost to their destination when suddenly a towering figure was blocking their entrance.

"Uh excuse me, but we're trying to get by," Hermione said as politely as she could muster.

The towering figure was Miles Bletchley. Ginny vaguely recalled that he was seeker for Slytherin.

"Weasley," He addressed Ginny, staring at her appraisingly.

"Beltchley," Ginny acknowledged, hiding her surprise at being addressed by the Slytherin.

"I don't suppose you have a date to the ball yet do you?" He continued boldy.

Ginny's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"What?"

"You heard me," Miles smirked.

"Sorry Bletchley, she's already got a date," Hermione interjected, grabbing Ginny's arm protectively.

Miles glanced at Hermione's hand that was looped through Ginny's and laughed, "Stay out of this mudblood, I was talking to Weasley."

Ginny's blood ran cold.

"Watch it, asshole or the only thing you'll be taking to the ball is a broken nose," Ginny threatened, wishing her wand was closer to her reach, but with Hermione's arm clenched around her wand arm like that, there was no way to get to it without the taller boy noticing.

"Feisty are we? Zabini did mention that."

"Zabini?" Ginny wondered out loud.

Beltchley just laughed again ignoring her inquiry, "C'mon Weasley, you don't need to hang around with this loser, why don't you and I go for a walk?" Miles, tone was even but his eyes were suggestive as he reached out for Ginny's arm.

Hermione tried to pull her back but wasn't fast enough. Bletchley's hand snapped out and grabbed a hold of Ginny's wrist spinning her around swiftly from where she tried to turn away, yanking her towards him roughly. Hermione gasped as Ginny felt her arm slide out of her grip and felt her shopping bag fall to the ground.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," Ginny annunciated each word carefully, fire spitting from her eyes.

Miles had pulled her up to his chest, pinning her body against his, both her hands clutched in one of his larger ones behind her back.

"Or what?" He sneered.

Hermione had her wand out in an instant. It was that same moment that Ron and Harry decided to descend upon the scene.

"Hey—what, Ginny? Let go of my sister you filthy little bastard!"

"Ron, stay out of this, I can handle myself!" Ginny yelled, irritated.

A small crowd had gathered around the group now and Ginny's patience was slowly waning.

"Yes, Weasley listen to your sister, she's keeping me mighty warm, being all pressed up against me like this," Miles leered, pulling her closer.

Ginny flinched in disgust as she struggled against him.

"Keep it up little Weasel, that only excites me," The older boy whispered.

Ginny ceased movement immediately. Now Harry had his wand trained on the tall boy as well.

"Three against one Bletchley, it's your move, let her go or we'll have to embarrass you in front of all these people here," Harry jeered.

"Oh hello Madam Rosmerta," Miles said calmly, looking at the place just left of Hermione's face.

Alarmed, the crowd of students, including the three with wands trained on the boy glanced back at the door. Miles took the moment of distraction to escape, he let go of Ginny who stumbled forward and turned around hastily… to be met by a blur of pale knuckles.

Miles was knocked backwards into the crowd and several people screamed as the impact threw him backwards into the throng. Realizing what had happened, the Trio glanced up quickly as the crowd parted to reveal a very red faced Draco Malfoy.

"You touch her again, and I will personally hunt you down and mount your head on my wall, do you hear me Bletchley? And the next time you talk to Blaise, tell him that I am not amused."

The onlookers gazed flabbergasted as Draco gave one more menacing look at his housemate before stalking off, in a swirl of black cloak and clacking boots. Miles dabbed at his now bloody lip angrily and shoved his way through the crowd after him, apparently looking for a re-match. The outcome of that fight was soon heard as a muffled yell and the _thump_ of a stunned body hitting stone was heard in the distance.

Hermione was staring at Ginny, who was still on the ground, looking as befuddled as everyone felt and Ron and Harry were looking at each other dazedly.

Harry seemed to snap out of it first and waved at the crowd, "Okay, show's over, nothing to see here, move along now, that's it…"

Ron still hadn't moved.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and hoisted her to her feet, pulling her close and whispering,

"Now you _really_ haveto tell me what happened."

**!#$&**

As it turned out, the incident with Miles wasn't a fluke. It seemed, in the days leading up to the ball that Ginny could barely use the loo without a different boy standing outside of it to ask her to the ball. In addition to boys from her own house, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even the occasional ballsy Slytherin, would find new and pathetic ways of asking her to accompany them to the dratted ball.

By the end of the first week, Ginny was thoroughly fed up. It was after a particularly embarrassing encounter with a 5th year Ravenclaw that Ginny decided that she had, had it. She was on her way to Gryffindor tower to tell Hermione that she was simply not going when she passed a group of Slytherin girls and froze when she caught a snippet of their conversation.

"…is Head Boy, Quidditch captain and great in bed too. And those eyes, have you ever seen such a gorgeous shade of grey?"

"And the way they turn a certain color when he's mad or frustrated."

"Or when he's horny."

The girls giggled.

"I know, but do you notice he hardly ever _looks_ at you? I mean really looks at you, while you're, you know—"

"AHEM," Ginny cleared her throat loudly behind the group of girls, who upon closer inspection were in her year and they started violently, staring around wildly for the source of their fright.

When their eyes finally rested on Ginny, they glared at her mockingly as she swept by, obviously annoyed at the interruption. Word had spread fairly quickly around school of Draco's second bout of heroism and unlike the first time, there were witnesses and the evidence was blindingly clear: Draco Malfoy had a soft spot for the littlest Weasley and now everyone knew it.

Something had boiled up in Ginny's chest when she had heard those girls talking. They shouldn't have been talking about stuff like that in the halls where everyone could hear anyway.

"_Shameless hussies,"_ Ginny thought scathingly as she trudged back to Gryffindor tower in a sort of confused angry haze.

By the time Ginny reached her room, all thoughts of the ball were wiped clean from her mind, replaced with the words of the 6th year Slytherin girls.

"…_do you notice he hardly ever looks at you? I mean really looks at you…"_

But Draco had looked at Ginny plenty of times. She knew exactly what those girls meant about his eyes and more. She knew the exact shade they turn when he was angry. How cloudy they got when he was confused. How stormy and smoldering they got right before he was about to kiss her. How dark they had been that day he had punched Miles. His mercury orbs had been almost black with rage, rage that was directed at someone because of _her._

**#$&**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, oh mighty savior of damsels?"

Blaise dodged the pillow the came soaring towards his face with a chuckle.

"You find yourself quite amusing don't you?" Draco drawled, annoyance evident on his aristocratic features, preparing to launch another pillow across the room.

"Laughter is the best medicine, or some shit like that," Blaise waved a hand non-chalantly.

"Not when it's at others expense," Draco argued.

Blaise flopped down in a plush velvet armchair across from Draco, who was holding a glass with an amber colored liquid filling the bottom of it.

"_Especially_ when it's at another's expense," Blaise grinned wickedly.

"So what exactly was the purpose of that little stunt you had Bletchley pull the other day?" Draco questioned, careful to keep his voice even.

"Stunt? I didn't have him do anything. He was already planning to ask Weasley to the ball, weeks ago. I just… encouraged him a bit," Blaise's eyes glinted.

"Oh?" Draco feigned interest.

"I just told him to do it somewhere public."

Draco's pale brows knit together, "Why?"

"It was an experiment."

"So now I'm a lab animal for your sick twisted little games? Fantastic, this is making me feel loads better," Draco snorted.

"No one told you to go all Potter and show up in aluminum foil did they?" Blaise quirked a dark eyebrow.

Draco was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up Zabini, it was a… a…"

"Reflex?"

"Yes, okay? I don't want anyone else touching her."

"Why?"

"I thought you said it was because I liked shagging her, she's my toy, no one elses."

"Maybe I was wrong."

Draco turned to stare at his friend incredulously.

"What?"

"You heard me. Since when have you been so possessive? Think about it Drake. I think you need to figure this out on your own. What I have is just a theory. Prove me wrong."

"Zabini…" Draco warned.

"Sorry mate, that's all I'm gonna say," Blaise stood up to leave and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned just before stepping out.

"Maybe all it took was a little bit of fire to melt that frigid heart," Blaise smirked knowingly at his friend before shutting the door behind him.

**A/N:** Next chapter: The Ball. :


	15. Play Ball

**A/N:** I got this out as soon as I could. This one was super fun to write, especially because it was so highly anticipated. I think I'm spoiling you guys. Two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I get Draco again for the weekend. Next week I'm going to bargain for Harry too.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 15**

"HERMIONE!"

"What?" The bushy haired girl poked her head out of the bathroom door casually.

"My eyelashes won't curl," Ginny pouted.

"Oh come here," Hermione coaxed gently, walking towards her flame haired friend.

"It's more like a flick, like this," And Hermione had beautifully charmed Ginny's dark lashes into soot colored, feathers, lightly dusting her cheeks when she blinked.

"How do you _do_ that? This is horrid, I am so glad I don't have to do this on a regular basis," Ginny huffed, while applying her eyeliner by hand.

"You think _that_ was difficult? You should see the muggle way of doing it. They're called eyelash curlers and they're these metal things with loops for your fingers that squeeze your lashes together. They seriously look like torture devices," Lavender had walked into the room and she gave a shudder, Parvati in tow.

Ginny had decided that since she would be accompanying Hermione to the ball, she would get ready in the 7th year dorms.

"That sounds awful," Ginny crinkled her nose in distaste.

"All in the name of beauty hun," Parvati muttered while applying her eye shadow.

And hour later, all four girls were primped, polished, posh and absolutely gleaming. Ginny had let her hair fall in voluminous loose waves down her back, one side pinned to the side with an emerald green rose pin that went deliciously with her hair. Hermione had her hair swept up in ringlets to accentuate her shoulders, with a few loose tendrils hanging down. They both wore black strappy heels to match. All in all, they looked dressed to kill.

Once down in the common room, girls greeted each other enthusiastically, each complimenting the others style, color and choice of dress, shoes or other accessory before pairing off and heading down to the great hall. Harry and Ron had already left, as they were ready well before the girls and were going stag as well. Neither had wanted to go with a date, or in Ron's case, hadn't plucked up the courage to ask anyone. Some Gryffindor _he_ was.

The great hall looked even more enchanting than usual for the occasion. It had been decorated very tastefully considering it was a Valentines Day ball, and the girls had even gone easy on the pinks and reds on color choice. The wall were adorned with soft pink roses, linked together by tiny crystal beaded strings. The house tables were once again replaced by much smaller round ones scattered through the hall around the dance floor. The center piece to each table was a heart shaped bowl with a single red rose bud floating in the center on pink, rose scented water. The table cloths were mercifully an off white color and the chairs matched the cloth.

All in the all, the place wasn't too disgustingly pink or red, and Ginny liked it. One could almost pretend like it wasn't even a Valentines Day ball. That is, until Peeves came zooming in shooting fake cupids arrows at unsuspecting party goers and into the punch. The arrows had rude sayings on them like, 'In Your Dreams' and 'There Is No 'I' In Ugly But There's a U!'

Ginny shook her head as a few victims brandished their wands at the pesky poltergeist. Leave it to Peeves to ruin a good party. Hermione was steering Ginny towards the punch bowl when suddenly her grip on Ginny's arm tightened.

"What?"

"Ron's coming. I think he's just seen us," Hermione muttered gleefully.

And sure enough, Ginny glanced up to see two towering heads of jet black and flaming red weaving their way through the crowd in their direction. She turned to Hermione seriously.

"Tell my mum that I've always loved her cooking and that time Percy's glasses were magicked to see only men naked was me, not Fred and George."

Hermione chortled into her goblet and nearly choked on her punch. Ginny grinned cheekily as she slapped the older girl on the back.

"Are you okay Herm—WHAT IN MERLINS PANTS ARE YOU WEARING?" Harry and Ron had reached them at last, Ron's last statement being directed at Ginny.

Ginny fought back a fit of giggles as she did a twirl and answered, "Well Ron, this is a called a dress, you wear them to formal outings you see, and—"

"I KNOW it's a DRESS," Ron was turning a lovely shade of violet now, "What I'm saying is, where's the rest of it?"

Ginny gave him a sidelong glance and said coyly, "Do you really wanna know?"

Ron clenched and unclenched his fists wildly. Harry just watched, ready to step in if need be.

"Yes—No—I—You—I'm telling mum!"

Hermione was giggling uncontrollably behind her hand and tears threatened to spill over her perfectly lined eyes that widened as Ron whirled on her.

"And you! How could you let her walk out of her room in that? She looks like some sort of scarlet woman!"

Ginny really did giggle this time and Hermione couldn't hold it back any longer. Ron was just so predictable.

"Oh keep your pants on Ronald, she looks fabulous," Hermione grinned at the younger girl, winking.

"As does Mione," Ginny added winking back.

And the two proceeded to walk away leaving a livid and very purple Ron in their wake.

"How are they wearing knickers under that?" They heard him wonder.

"We're not," To two chorused over their shoulders as they slipped into the crowd to Ron yelling, "YOU'RE WHAT?" To their retreating backs.

The two made a hasty get away and were both giggling madly as they joined a group of fellow Gryffindors which included, Lavender, Parvati and Colin, along with their dates, Dean, Seamus and Luna.

The group made idle chit chat while the great hall started to fill up. Colin had started to do a rather hilarious impression of Trelawny during one of her more off the wall classes when a gruff voice interrupted their chatter.

"Look what we have here, it's the Gryffindork squad," Miles Bletchley laughed rudely.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Seriously, why do all the Slytherins think that's funny?"

"And I'm a Ravenclaw," Luna said in her usual dazed manner.

Miles frowned, "Whatever Looney, you're just as bad as the lot of them," He turned to sneer at Ginny, "I bet you're sorry that you turned me down aren't ya little Weaselette?"

Ginny stood squarely in front of the Seeker and pointed her finger at herself, "See this face?" She threw in a huge smile, "Does this look like the face of someone who's sorry? Because if you want to see a sorry excuse for a face, all you have to do is go into the nearest loo and look in the mirror honey."

There was a chorus of, "Ohhhhhh's" from the group behind her as Bletchley's eyes narrowed at the jab.

"Careful Weasley, you don't have Malfoy here to save you this time, you might want to watch that pretty little tongue of yours."

There was a derisive snort from the group and Parvati spoke up, "And what are we? Chopped liver? You forget Bletchley, that we were all in Dumbledore's Army with Harry, 8 against 1. I know you have the IQ of a flobberworm, but that means the odds are _against _you. So have a nice night and please try to trip over yourself on the way out, we could use a good laugh."

The Gryffindors and Luna howled in laughter and Bletchley's hand dove into his pockets for his wand. But the members of the D.A. were too quick and soon, Bletchley found himself in a mirrored situation of Hogsmeade plus 5. But before anyone could make a move, a new voice cut in.

"Bold, Patil, very bold. It takes balls to insult a Slytherin, no matter _how_ ignorant he may be," Blaise Zabini drawled stepping between his housemate and the 8 drawn wands, "Now put those away before one of the teachers see you, I wouldn't want to have to dock points, especially from fellow prefects," He added this last part glancing at Hermione.

Hermione gave an indignant huff but stowed her wand safely back in her purse all the same. The others quickly followed suit and Bletchley disappeared at the wave of Blaises hand.

"Must be nice to just wave your hand and make scum disappear," Hermione quipped, staring at Blaise reproachfully.

Blaise made a show of looking Hermione up and down suggestively before answering.

"Yes, it's like magic isn't it?"

Hermione had turned Ron's shade of hair at Blaises brazenness but Ginny thought she saw the prefects lip twitch at the corners.

"And speaking of magic, you look quite enchanting tonight Granger, may I have this dance?"

Ginny wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that Blaise had complimented Hermione, (in front of other people too!) or the fact that he had asked her to dance. (Also in front of other people!)

The rest of the group just looked on, mouths agape when suddenly, Luna gave Hermione a little nudge, and in Hermione's stupor she lost her balance and her hand flew out to land exactly on top of Blaises offered one. Blaise smirked in acknowledgement and gently pulled a still speechless Hermione out onto the dance floor.

Luna then turned to Colin, "I think I know this song as well, shall we?" And one by one the other couple's filed out to the floor, leaving Ginny to gather her thoughts.

She didn't have long to wonder however, for a short while after she had taken a seat she was joined by Slytherins second in command.

"Finished dancing with Hermione already?" Ginny said, glancing at the dark haired boy over the rim of her goblet.

"Well it seems that your brother didn't care much for seeing us dancing," Blaise's eyes were amused as he said this and his head jerked towards the door.

Ginny peered over the tops of the rest of the student's heads towards the entrance hall to see Ron and Hermione in what seemed to be a heated argument. Harry was no where to be seen.

Ginny sighed, "Those two I swear… Well can you blame him? What was your deal over there anyway Zabini? You've never said two words to me all our years here and all of a sudden you're being nice to Gryffindors, chasing away housemates and dancing with mudbloods, tell me, are you dying of some weird terminal wizarding illness?"

Blaise just smirked. Ginny hated that smirk. Or did she like it? She might just hate that she liked it. Either way, it irritated her.

"Fiery temper, hot in bed, sharp tongue and a scorchin' body," He appraised her appearance much like he did to Hermione, "You're just a regular spitfire aren't you doll?"

Ginny eyed the Slytherin prefect shrewdly.

"Zabini, what are you playing at?"

"Dance with me," It wasn't a request.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "If I agree will I get answers?"

"Maybe."

It was the best Ginny was going to get and she knew it.

"Fine," She offered her hand and Blaise took it.

Blaise led her gracefully out onto the dance floor and the song changed into a slow waltz right as they reached the center of the room. Ginny was shocked when Blaise modestly, placed one hand on her waist and the other grasped her hand as they spun and twirled through the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could waltz," Ginny exclaimed, then realized how stupid of a statement that was. Of course Blaise knew how to waltz. He knew how to do anything and everything upper-crust pureblood wizarding money could buy.

Blaise quirked a brow in response, he was obviously mirroring Ginny's thoughts on her sentiment.

"I was just going to say the same thing," He said instead.

"My grandmother," Ginny stated simply.

Blaise nodded in understanding. Ginny may have been poor but she was still a pureblood. There had to have been someone in her family that had the mindset to teach her some higher etiquette and wizarding values.

"Now about those answers," Ginny gazed at Blaise expectantly.

"In due time Red," Was the calm reply.

Ginny huffed. This was definitely not what she signed up for. But then again, what _had_ she signed up for? Patience was definitely not one of Ginny's virtues and she was starting to worry about what had happened to her date. The waltz ended and turned to a slower mellower ballad. This time Blaise didn't disappoint when he placed both hands lightly on her waist and Ginny moved her arms up around his neck. About a minute into their dance, Ginny looked up to see Blaise's eyes flash with something and he let go of her waist abruptly.

"What? Decide it's not worth it to be seen with me after all?" Ginny chided, only slightly hurt.

Blaise gazed down at her defiant face, "You said you wanted answers right?"

"Yeah…" Ginny trailed off, a puzzled look replacing her one of composed calm.

"May I cut in?"

And before Ginny could turn to set eyes on her potential new dance partner, she was being gracefully twirled, hand in hand and right into the arms of the silver serpent himself. Ginny glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Blaise give Draco a crooked grin before he supplied,

"I thought you were going to prove me wrong?"

"Fuck off Zabini," Came Draco's short reply.

Blaise smirked and sauntered off, presumably to find a new dance partner. Now Ginny was _really _confused. It was a moment before she realized that her hands were already wound around Draco's neck and his were placed dangerously low on her hips. They had both automatically started revolving on the spot, swaying gently to the music, Ginny looking everywhere but at his face. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest and she was sure that Draco would look down at her any minute and tell her to calm down. How had she gotten here again? One minute she was having a laugh with her housemates, only to end up in the arms of the last person she ever thought she'd speak to again.

"Ginny," He was saying to her, and she abruptly came back to reality, "We need to talk."

"Yes, I supposed we do," She relented, looking down.

Draco surprised her by tilting her face up to meet his eyes which were smoldering as he said, "You look beautiful."

Ginny tried to fight it, but the blush crept up to her cheeks anyway.

"So do you," Ginny said shyly.

"I never did strike myself as the beautiful type; I prefer 'dashing' myself."

Ginny was about to retort when she realized that Draco was smiling. Actually _smiling._ Not smirking or sneering but actually smiling. At _her._ And then it hit her. Like an anvil on a bad Saturday morning muggle cartoon. But she had to know. If she was about to have the realization of the century, no _millennia_ then she had to be sure.

"Malfoy, why did you save me from Pansy? And from Bletchley?"

If Draco was surprised at her bluntness he didn't show it. He was prepared for this. Blaise had been right. He needed to grow a pair and fess up. The first step to accepting one's weakness was to admit it, thus overcoming it. He was a Slytherin for Merlins sake and a damn good one. Salazar be damned if he'd he didn't get the thing he wanted most at that moment in his life. This time, he chose is words carefully.

"Because you don't take shit from anyone, not even me. Because you left the Prince of Slytherin in a dungeon alone, wandless and clutching his balls for the entire night. Because no one else had the audacity to beat me at my own game of using people for sex," He paused at this part and watched as another flush crept up Ginny's neck.

"Because, this whole thing makes absolutely no fucking sense at all, and I seem to be irreversibly, irrevocably drawn to you not matter what I do," He finished.

Ginny was speechless for a moment. But only a moment.

"You like me because I can kick your ass in almost everything we do?"

"Ouch."

"Sorry, but it's not making any sense to me."

"And you think it makes sense to me?" Draco asked her incredulously, "I'm a Malfoy, you're a Weasley, I practically rule the Slytherin house and, you're a bleeding Gryffindor, by all rules of wizarding and human nature this is wrong, but somehow that just makes it all the more appealing."

"So this isn't just a ploy to get back at my brother or Harry?"

Draco winced, "It did at first," Ginny frowned, "But somewhere in between, I got in way over my head, you've ruined me you know," Draco amended.

"Good," Ginny smirked.

"What?"

"Because if you're already a ruined man, then it would make no difference at all if I did this."

And Ginny made the split second decision and stood on her tip toes to capture Draco's lips with hers. Draco immediately responded by pulling her closer with one hand and the other reaching up to cup her chin. Their blissful lip lock was short lived however for, the last person that Draco wanted to see at the moment had marched up to their spot.

"Potter," Draco drawled lazily, glaring at his rival in obvious annoyance.

Harry ignored him and addressed Ginny, "Gin, you better get out of here quick, Ron's just spotted you and—"

"GINEVRA MOLLY ANNE WEASLEY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

The entire hall went silent.

"Fuck," Ginny muttered.

"Yeah," Draco replied.

**A/N:** There you go! Nice long chapter and Draco and Ginny finally admit their feelings for each other. I know Draco was a little OOC in this one but I promise he'll be back to his mean non-mushy self soon enough. Oh man is Ron PISSED. Hehe, and as it is now approximately One in the morning, I am off to bed. Happy reviewing!


	16. Dirty Players

**A/N: **Another fun chapter(s). (See authors note at the bottom) You guys get to see Ron's reaction. Hehe. Oh and someone had pointed out a mistake that I had made in an earlier chapter. Knockturn Ally is actually in London where Diagon Ally is, not by Hogsmeade. That was my bad. Let's just pretend they were in Diagon Ally for whatever reason okay? Good observation though, Kudos. A lot happens in the next few chapters. Lots of action. Ciao.

**Disclaimer:** Only the events in this devious little story is mine.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 16**

Ginny knew it was stupid, but she decided she would play dumb and try her luck.

"Ron it was an accident."

Draco quirked a silver brow.

"What, like you tripped and Malfoys tongue broke your fall?"

Harry winced. This was not going to be pretty. The entire hall was watching and Ginny felt herself turning scarlet.

"Look Ron, now is not the time or place, your making a scene," Ginny said through her teeth.

Why was it that whenever there was a spectacle, she was right smack in the middle of it? Harry was tugging on Ron's sleeve nervously.

"C'mon mate, you're embarrassing Ginny. I want to beat Malfoy's face in too," He glared at Draco here, "But like she said, now is not the place."

Ron was still breathing heavily through his nose, but in a more reserved tone he said, "Me, embarrassing _her_ when _she's_ the one with her tongue down _Malfoy's_ throat? That's rich."

Ron gave a disgusted snort, leaned in very close to Draco's face, (they were at eye level) and said very quietly, "Stay away from my sister."

Draco sneered at the male red head, "I think that's for her to decide isn't it?"

Ron didn't seem to know how to respond to this, so he settled for decking Draco in the face. Draco flew backwards onto the marble floor and skidded to a halt just a few feet away, wiping at his lip and smirking.

"RON!" Ginny exploded, rounding on her brother.

"He deserved it," Ron spat.

"No, I didn't but I will in a second," Draco had made his way over and before Ron knew what had happened, Draco had shot straight into Ron's gut, knocking him to the floor. The crowd gasped and someone started chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Draco had knocked the wind out of Ron who was gasping for air and scrambling wildly to get the blonde off him, while managing to grab him in a head lock. They were both grunting from the effort and it took a full five minutes for the teachers to figure out what was going on.

"RONALD! DRACO stop it!" Ginny yelled at the two in vain. She rounded on Harry.

"Harry _do_ something!"

To Ginny's shock and annoyance, Harry shrugged in response.

"I kind of always wondered who would come out on top when it came to those two."

"Harry this is not the time to express you're weird sexual fantasies to me," Ginny grit out.

Harry guffawed, "Gin! That is _so_ not what I meant!"

The crowd was starting to part and Ginny saw the tops of two black, pointed hats come into view. The teachers were coming.

"Oh this is ridiculous, _Impedimenta!_" Ginny shouted, pointing her wands at the struggling teens on the floor.

Ron and Draco were instantly blasted apart, each skidding towards opposite ends of the giant circle that had formed around them. It was at that moment that Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout appeared in the circle.

"What is the meaning of all this?" McGonagall exclaimed in her usual stern matter.

"Mr. Malfoy, I expected more of you, being Head Boy. I have half a mind to strip you of your badge!"

"That won't be necessary Professor," Snape had appeared, "I have been quite recently informed that it was Mr. Weasley who initiated a physical attack and young Mr. Malfoy here was merely defending himself."

McGonagall's nostrils flared, "Regardless Severus there should be consequences for this kind of insolent behavior, detentions, both of you, tomorrow morning in my office."

Ron groaned outwardly and McGonagall snapped, "Would you like to make it two Mr. Weasley?"

Ron shook his head hurriedly and Draco smirked again. Ron scowled. Harry looked amused. Ginny was fuming. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright now, go on, nothing to see here, the Balls over, straight to bed all of you!" Professor Sprout was ushering the muttering students out of the Great hall.

Ginny gave Draco a fleeting look before allowing herself to be herded with the rest out the door.

**!#$&**

Back in her dorm, Ginny was stepping carefully out of her dress and folding it neatly into her trunk when there was a soft knock on the door. Her roommates had not gotten back yet from the party, no doubt finding a way to elude the Professors and participating in an illegal after party of some sort, things that Ginny was not interested in partaking in tonight.

"Just a minute!" Ginny hurriedly kicked her shoes off and clad only in a light green slip dress she marched over to the door and yanked it open.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

"Shhh," The older girl held her finger up to her nose, "Hurry up, let me in."

Hermione slipped silently passed Ginny into the room and plopped down on the bed. She too was clad in her sleep wear, her fancy up-do long since undone and wrapped in a high pony tail instead. Ginny whirled on her older friend and planted her hands on her hips.

"Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere and you were nowhere to be seen. Ron made quite a scene out there tonight, it was impossibly embarrassing," Ginny huffed.

"I know, I heard," Hermione replied wryly, "Parvati wouldn't shut up about how sexy it was when Ron punched Malfoy, and how much sexier it was when Malfoy jumped him," Hermione looked like she was fighting a battle between the urge to vomit and the urge to laugh.

Ginny was right along the same track.

"Gross much?" She shuddered.

Hermione's mouth twitched, which reminded Ginny of something.

"So," She started, crossing her arms and staring at her former date.

Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly, "So?" She echoed.

"You and Blaise huh?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"PSH," Hermione made a disdainful sound, "Please, I don't know what had got into him, but whatever it was, it was pretty short lived thanks to Ron, who decided to take it upon himself to berate me with rants about fraternizing with the enemy and blah blah blah. I tuned him out after a while and then claimed to have to use the loo and ducked out early. Although maybe I should have let him rant at me a bit longer considering what happened afterwards."

Hermione gave Ginny a 'now-it's-your-turn-to-explain,' look.

"There is nothing to explain on my part. I can barely wrap my head around it myself. It's all so—"

Ginny paused. She couldn't think of the right word to describe how she was feeling, and luckily she didn't have to, for a large brown barn owl had flown through the open window. It was definitely one of the school owls and it hooted softly as it landed on Ginny's trunk. Hermione leaned over and detached the scroll from the owls leg as it took off and handed it to Ginny.

"It's for you."

Ginny creased her brows in confusion, "Who would be owling me this late at night?"

"It might be a howler from Ron," Hermione bit out sarcastically and Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Herm, not even Ron is that childish," Ginny paused, "Well okay maybe he is, but it's a scroll not an envelope and it's not red either so you just hush," Ginny was already breaking the wax seal on the scroll and scanning the contents. Her eyes widened.

"I have to go," She said hastily, grabbing her dressing gown.

"Wait, what? Why?" Hermione was taken aback by the sudden frenzy that Ginny seemed to be in, then her eyes narrowed, "Ginny, who is that from?"

"Blaise." Ginny said simply.

"Blaise?"

"The one and only," Ginny quipped, grabbing her wand and stuffing it in her pocket, "Hermione I don't have time to ask Harry for the cloak, and he would ask too many questions anyway, can you cast a disillusionment charm on me? You're much better at them than I am."

"You mean cast one on _us_?"

Ginny gaped, "What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because if you get caught, you won't have an excuse to be out of bed, Merlin only knows how long you'll be gone, I'll need to be there to re-cast the charm."

"And?" Ginny prodded.

"And because I'm dead curious to see what Blaise Zabini wants in the dead of the night with Gryffindors most notoriously guarded princess, second only to me of course," Hermione said mock haughtily.

"No, no Mione, you're the queen, I dare not try to dethrone you until you willingly step down," Ginny bowed formally.

"Oh stop it now and stand still," Hermione admonished, taking out her wand. She rapped Ginny once with it on the top of her head and Ginny got the oozing sensation of an egg being cracked on her head travel down all the way down to her toes. She gave a little involuntary shudder as she watched Hermione perform the same thing on herself.

Soon the two girls were blending in perfectly with their surroundings and Ginny had to hold onto the older girls hand tightly for her to remember where she was.

"So, where to?" Hermione questioned, looking at Ginny expectantly.

"He said to meet him in the kitchens."

"To the kitchens then!" Hermione announced as if declaring an epic journey.

Ginny just giggled and the two girls tiptoed out of the dorm into the common room. This was the complicated part, for there were still a few lingering Gryffindors loitering after the ball. Some were even still talking about the spectacle that had occurred between Draco and Ron.

"Did you see Malfoy tackle Weasley like that? I thought Weasley was going to pass out."

"Weasley has a great right hook."

"Yeah but he sucker punched him."

"You've got to give him credit though, I wouldn't wanna mess with Malfoy. And he's head boy."

Ginny was almost positive that if she could see Hermione's eyes, the other girl would have been rolling them as they crept by the gossipers.

The rest of the trip down to the kitchens went smoothly except for a tiny little scare with Luna. The girls were creeping past the dazed looking prefect when she suddenly smiled in their direction.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione, be careful, Filch is patrolling the Great Hall tonight," Then she continued down the hall as if nothing had happened at all.

The two girls exchanged a look, shrugged and made it to the giant portrait of fruit. Ginny reached up to gently tickle the pear and it giggled as it revealed the entrance to the kitchens.

Ginny stepped through first, Hermione in tow. Ginny was waiting for the imminent bombardment of tiny squeaking house elves to appear before her, offering her sweets and tea and bowing unnecessarily at her feet… but none came. The kitchen looked utterly deserted. Ginny's face set into a frown.

"_What is going on?"_

Hermione seemed to be on the same thought wave as her face mirrored Ginny's frown of befuddlement and now, suspicion.

"Dobby?" Hermione called out tentatively, "Winky?"

The disillusionment charm had worn off by now and two girls separated in search of their tiny friends.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ginny wandered around looking under sinks and tables, hoping to find a trace of the usual hundred or so elves that habit the Hogwarts kitchen. When Ginny and Hermione both came up empty handed in their search, Ginny was really starting to get worried.

"Hermione, Blaise isn't here either."

"Nevermind Blaise!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, "Where are the elves?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them," And oily voice behind them made the two girls jump and whirl around in panic.

It was Miles Bletchley. Again.

**A/N: **Okay so I wasn't originally going to make this chapter a cliff hanger, but I got done writing it and it was 12 pages long so I split it into two and this was the only place I could split it up at, sorry! But since it took so long for me to update this time, I am posting both chapters at the same time. Yes I know. I'm amazing.


	17. Line Up Change

**A/N:** Chapter 17 or part two of Chapter 16 whatever, as promised! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Weasel Vs. Malfoy Chapter 17**

The hairs on the back of Ginny's neck stood on end as she realized her mistake. Blaise had not written that note, and she was suddenly very grateful for Hermione's curiosity as she had almost made the venture down here on her own. Hermione actually snorted in indignation at his appearance.

"Are you kidding me?" The bushy haired girl said incredulously at the tall boy.

To his credit, Miles frowned, "Don't mock me Mudblood, I have business to settle with Weasley."

"Oh really?" Ginny bit out, sarcasm dripping from her very aura, "I think I have made it _very_ clear that I have no business to discuss with you. Leave. Me. Alone. Bletchley, I swear you Slytherins just get dumber and dumber."

A cold sneer erupted on Miles's face and before the girls could react he had whipped out his wand and shot cords flying through the air, binding the two girls together.

"Hey!" They chorused, shooting death glares at the seeker who was now smirking.

"Teach you to talk to me like that muggle lover," He spat, advancing towards them and wrenching Hermione's wand from her grasp. Ginny had tucked hers safely into her dressing gown and Miles gave Ginny a cruel leering grin before sliding his hand not-so-chastely up her gown to reach for it. Ginny cringed and growled at the contact, jerking from her bonds at an attempt to free herself from his touch.

"Let us go Bletchley, this is stupid, you have no reason to keep Hermione here, you wanted me remember?" Ginny was grasping at straws now. They were too far below the school for anyone to hear them. The house elves had mysteriously cleared out and the only exit now resided behind their captor.

"Hmmm," Miles pretended to contemplate, "How bout' not?" He finished mockingly, "You've heard of a two for one deal surely Weaselette? I'm sure your family indulges on pathetic deals like that all the time."

Hermione had been silent all this time and Ginny was furiously hoping that meant she was figuring out a way for them to get out of this ridiculous mess.

"Don't you think this is a little overboard for being rejected Bletchley?" Ginny jeered, "I mean talk about being a sore loser. Most guys would settle for a little name calling and rude comments now and then, but you—"

"Shut the fuck up Weasel," Miles suddenly growled. His demeanor had changed completely and Ginny abruptly clapped her mouth shut at the sudden venom in his tone.

"You think this is just about the ball? Think again. I'm merely carrying out something that someone else started and was unfortunately unable to complete. I am going to be rewarded most enticingly after I finish with you two. Especially since I got handed the Mudblood for free." Miles smiled cockily and Ginny wanted very much to punch that ugly sneer off his face.

Hermione chose this moment to speak.

"Pansy."

Ginny started, "No Hermione, that's Miles—"

"No. He's finishing what Pansy started;" Hermione stared up at the dark haired boy shrewdly, "Aren't you?"

"Very good Granger, they said you were smart," Miles drawled condescendingly, "Lets say she made me a very… tempting offer."

And just the way he said it made it impossible to miss the innuendo behind his words. Ginny fought the urge to vomit violently.

"You're doing this so you can get into Pansy's _pants_?" Ginny looked flabbergasted. One, she really couldn't believe she had said 'Pansys pants' and two she couldn't imagine _why_ anyone would want to sleep with the she- pug.

Ginny felt Hermione stiffen behind her and knew she was thinking the same thing. If it was anything like what was going on in Ginny's head it was probably something along the lines of, "Ew, gross, pathetic, sick, do not vomit all over the floor, pansy naked, ahhh!"

"Enough!" Miles yelled and Ginny winced as his booming voice echoed through the kitchens, "This has gone on long enough, the house elves are going to be back soon, and I don't want to spoil their surprise of what breakfast is going to be tomorrow." The corners of Miles's mouth curled up cruelly and Ginny actually felt Hermione start to tremble.

So much for having a plan.

"Where did you send them off to anyway? You better not have hurt them!" Hermione's voice was surprisingly steady.

"Relax Granger, I wouldn't hurt the pathetic little rats anyway, they feed us."

Ginny rolled her eyes despite their predicament. Boys.

"So? Where are they then?" Ginny asked the remaining question.

"Cleaning."

"Thank you captain obvious!" Ginny snapped.

"Enough talking Weasel and mudblood, you're boring me, _Silencio_." He pointed his wand at Ginny then Hermione in turn and Ginny mouthed furious silent curses at him that would've made her mother faint had Ginny had her voice.

Miles's eyes took that chance to rake over the two bound girls longingly and Ginny was suddenly painstakingly aware of how little she was wearing under her dressing gown. If she ever got out of this, she was going to scratch his perverted little eyes out and feed them to Pig. Or possibly Crookshanks, whichever one was more eager. Miles laughed evilly at the fierce glare Ginny was throwing at him and walked right up to her, stopping inches from her face.

"Do you know how _sexy_ you look when you're all riled up like this Weasley?" He whispered, letting his gaze travel down to her soundless lips.

Ginny promptly stamped on his foot. Miles howled in pain, even though Ginny's feet were only clad in bedroom slippers, she had used the heel of her foot and all her might right on the tip of his big toe.

"Bitch!" He grit out between his teeth, looking ridiculous as he hopped about on one foot, the other clutched tightly in his hands.

Ginny was about to laugh at his expense at his obvious display of stupidity when Miles hopped over to Ginny and her eyes widened as he back handed her harshly across the cheek. Ginny's face snapped to the side and nearly knocked heads with a very angry Hermione, who was now struggling against their bonds; no doubt wanting desperately to retaliate at her friends defense. Miles ignored Hermione's struggle and limped over to the nearest counter and proceeded to strip off his shoe and sock, no doubt to survey the damage.

It was then, while ignoring the stinging in her cheek that Ginny noticed that in his sudden burst of pain and reaction he had dropped all three wands out of his large hands and they had gone clattering across the floor. Miles had been too distracted with his furry at Ginny and in his haste to strike her, had not bothered to pick them up. Hermione seemed to have noticed too and her left foot was already inching out slowly towards the one closest to them. Ginny needed to think of a distraction quick. The wand was only a few feet away and Miles would not let them out of his sight for long.

It was a miracle that they had been able to distract him for as long as they had. Hermione's foot was less than an inch away from the wand now and Miles, seemingly satisfied that there would be no lasting damage to his foot, was replacing his sock and shoe, gingerly though as to not upset his throbbing toe. He was starting to slowly place is foot in his shoe when Hermione started to carefully roll the wand towards them with her foot, while trying not to attract too much attention.

When Miles had gotten to his laces, Ginny had begun to sweat and Hermione had successfully maneuvered the wand with both feet so it was tucked safely into her right slipper. Ginny silently (not that she could do otherwise) thanked Merlin for ankle length dressing gowns breathed a large sigh of relief.

The sudden noise brought Miles to attention and he shot a suspicious glance in their direction. Hermione shot him her best Snape glare and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation Granger?" Miles said in what he probably thought was a seductive voice. Ginny thought he just sounded constipated.

Hermione made as if to heave onto the floor and Ginny grinned as she saw the leering smile drop off Miles's face.

"You know what? Forget handing you over to Pansy. After all the trouble you two skanks have put me through, I think, I deserve to have a little fun," The ominous tone in his voice did not go unnoticed by the pair and suddenly he was upon them, glaring down at them with beady black eyes filled with furry and lust.

So that's what they had been waiting for. Pansy was coming here. To the castle. Apparently Fred and George's secret passage ways into the castle were not so heavily guarded after all. It also struck Ginny, how really mentally unstable Pansy really was. All this because of a _boy_? Miles continued to advance and Hermione stood resolute, refusing to cower against such an unworthy adversary. Ginny was along the same, staring back at the Slytherin with challenging eyes. Anyone that took orders from Pansy was pathetic, present company obviously not excluded.

"Now, how to separate you without letting the other escape," Miles thought out loud tapping a long finger on his chin as if deep in thought.

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes again. He was playing his evil-villian-with-a-plot role a little too well and frankly Ginny thought he was getting a tad bit too into it.

In the end, Miles decided it was too much trouble to try and untie the two so he settled for slamming his lips against Ginny's and groping her through the cords. Ginny struggled violently against him to no avail. She clamped her lips firmly shut, denying him access into her mouth as his vicious tongue probed her lips for entrance. The situation was doubly awkward as she was still tied securely to one of her best friends. Ginny felt a growl rise in her throat and was surprised that she could hear it.

The silencing spell was wearing off. Spurred by this new advancement Ginny opened her mouth only to bite down hard on Miles's slippery tongue. For the second time that night Miles backed away howling in pain as blood dripped from his mouth.

"You—!"

This time whatever foul name was about to escape the now bloody seekers lips was interrupted by a loud _crack!_

Ginny's head snapped towards the sound.

"Miss Wheezy?"

"Dobby!" Ginny rasped, her voice was not back full force yet.

Miles seemed to be struck dumb for a moment at the sudden ability for Ginny to talk and the abrupt appearance of the house elf and in that moment, Ginny watched the small elves bulbous eyes take in the scene before him, flitting from Mile's bloody lips, to the captive Ginny and Hermione bound with cords, to the wands that were still on the ground and watched understanding flood him. Miles seemed to snap out of his daze and forgetting himself completely dove for the frightened looking elf as he disappeared with another loud _crack!_

Ginny only hoped that the elf would summon help in time. Dobby had a good heart but his methods were sometimes a bit… unconventional.

Miles landed with a heavy thud in the exact place Dobby had been standing milliseconds earlier and cursed, wiping more blood from his mouth and getting laboriously to his feet.

"Ready to get expelled _Miles_?" Hermione sneered, emphasizing his first name. The silencing spell had clearly worn off.

Miles was saved from an answer by a cold voice that echoed through the kitchen.

"Not so fast Granger, no one said you were safe yet."

Pansy stalked out of the shadows into view, twirling her wand in her right hand. She was sheathed in a black traveling cloak and wore knee high black leather boots with dark green leggings and a black wool skirt. Her black oxford shirt was unbuttoned at the top. The sight might have been intimidating, even menacing if not for Pansy's ridiculous resemblance to a squashed faced dog.

"Pansy. Seriously, just let us go, there is no way in hell you are getting away with this. This is _Hogwarts_. You can't just kidnap people and expect no one to notice," Hermione's know-it-all attitude was back full force and Pansy sneered at the brunette.

"Shut it Granger, no one knows you're down here do they? It'll be well in the morning before anyone realizes you're even out of your beds. By then Miles and I will be long gone. Won't we darling?" Pansy took this opportunity to gaze at her partner and frowned, "Miles, sweetie, what _have_ you done to yourself?"

For the second time that evening Ginny had to force down the vomit rising in her throat. _Darling? Sweetie?_

Pansy had obviously finally noticed the state in which they had left the Slytherin boy and seemingly did not approve of his appearance. Miles merely grunted in response, tossing his head in the girls direction before continuing to brood silently in the corner by himself.

"_They_ did this to you? Darling I do believe you are losing your touch, can't even handle a couple of silly Gryffs? No matter, guess this is what you get for sticking that bushy little head where it doesn't belong Granger. You weren't even to be a part of this. Oh well, call it, collateral damage—"

"Parkinson," Hermione cut in suddenly, "Do you ever shut up?"

Ginny had to bite back a laugh at the look of outrage that etched itself onto Pansy's pug-like features. This was too easy.

"I quite agree Hermione, this bitch is really starting to get on my nerves. So please Pansy, put us out of our misery so we don't have to hear that pathetic whiny voice of yours for any longer than necessary," Then Ginny was struck with a sudden inspiration, "And send _my _Draco my love will you?"

That did it. Pansy's perfect little façade crumbled at the mention of Draco's name.

"_Your_ Draco?" Her voice broke, "_Yours?_ He was never _yours_ you mudblood loving half wit," (Ginny snorted, Pansy Parkinson calling _her_ a half wit was like the pot calling the kettle black, I mean really.)

Miles seemed to snap out of his brooding and stared at Pansy in alarm.

"Pansy, what are you on about? I thought you said Malfoy didn't mean anything to you?" He sounded angry.

Ginny blanched, "What is this, a bloody soap opera?"

"SHUT UP!" The two Slytherins growled at her. Ginny pursed her lips.

"_Dobby where are you?" _

As if reading her thoughts, the entrance to the kitchens was suddenly blasted open in an explosion of debris. Pansy, who was standing closest to the entrance was thrown off her feet, exuding a loud shriek and flew across the room, sprawling her across the stone floor. Ginny and Hermione squinted and ducked their heads as the dust cleared to reveal a wide eyed Harry and a dumb founded looking Ron, who still had his wand pointed at the what remained of the entrance.

"Think I over did it a bit eh?"

**A/N:** So it's not exactly a cliffy, but it's close, I couldn't help it since I gave you two chapters this time! You know what to do.


	18. Defense

**A/N:** To tell you the truth, I had this chapter written two days ago, and I was going to hold off on posting it since I gave you guys that double whammy but in light of the fact that I've reached **200** reviews, I decided to post early. Thank you all SO much, the response I've gotten from this story really is mind blowing, thank you. This chapter is for **chronos-girl** for being the 200th reviewer. Thanks again :D

Oh and you get more Dobby in this chapter and Draco and Blaise make an appearance since the last chapter didn't have either. ;)

**A/N 2: **Chapters 7 and 8 have been tweaked due to some misinformation that was pointed out. Knockturn Alley is _not_ near Hogsmeade, it is in London, so the location of Ginny's attack has been changed. Also someone else pointed out that Tom is the bar keep at the Leaky Cauldron not the Three Broomsticks, that would be Rosemerta so I changed that too. Good eye people! So those minor errors have been changed so it makes more sense now. Now on with chapter 17!

**Disclaimer:** Really, I'm not J.K. Although, those are the initials to my real name, so technically, I am… But alas Harry Potter does not belong to me.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 18**

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Just a bit," Ginny grinned.

"Thank God," Hermione sighed.

Harry and Ron stepped carefully over the rubble that littered the now gaping hole in the wall to the kitchens and Harry almost lazily flicked his wand at Miles uttering a quick _Petrificus Totalus _in his direction. He proceeded to send his own set of cords to the now unconscious Pansy Parkinson, while Ron undid the cords binding his former love and sister. Once free of the bindings, the two girls rubbed their sore arms, inspecting the angry red markings that now lay across them.

Ginny didn't waste much time on that endeavor however and once she got the circulation going properly she promptly threw her arms around her brother, grinning wildly.

"Thanks for coming Ron," She said squeezing her brother tightly and ruffling his hair.

Ron grinned sheepishly and ruffled her hair back affectionately, "You're my sister, what was I supposed to do?"

Ginny beamed, all tension at her brothers earlier infractions forgotten, and noticed Hermione standing awkwardly to the side surveying the family moment forlornly. It seemed days ago that she and Ron had stood in the great hall at each others throats when in reality it had been mere hours before. Hermione had retrieved the wand that had been tucked into her slipper before and wordlessly handed it to Ginny. Hermione's must've been one of the ones to roll further away. Ginny used this as an excuse to let the quarrelling friends talk and headed off to find Hermione's MIA wand and help Harry.

When she reached him, Harry was levitating Mile's petrified form over to where Pansy's slumped form lay in a corner by the cutting boards.

"My heroes," Ginny cooed, walking up to place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry gave a hollow laugh and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, that's me, The Boy Who Saves," He mock saluted her and Ginny laughed.

"This is the second time you've saved my life now you know," Ginny commented mildly.

"I would hardly call Pansy Parkinson and Miles Bletchley to be life threatening, but sure," Harry shrugged.

"You obviously haven't had to listen to Pansy's _voice_ for more than two minutes," Ginny cringed at the memory, "She was calling him darling."

Harry wrinkled his nose, "Gag."

"It was absolutely sick making," Ginny agreed nodding, then she let out a giggle.

Harry glanced at her curiously and she answered, "This is the second time I've seen Pansy fly through the air after trying to attack me. She's going to be expelled for sure this time."

There was a delighted gleam in Ginny's eyes as she said this and the gleam turned into hilarity at Harry's next statement.

"Yeah, who knew that pugs could fly?"

The two collapsed into a fit of giggles at the stupid joke and at the general ridiculousness of the situation that had transpired. It sure had been an interesting night. When Harry and Ginny thought it appropriate to join Hermione and Ron again, the two were relieved to find their counterparts linked arm and arm and grinning as they approached.

"You guys good?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"We're good," Hermione smiled.

"Now you two have some explaining to do," Ron's smile faded.

"Not until Dumbledore gets here," Harry countered, "I've already sent Dobby for him."

"When did you do that?" Ginny inquired.

"Right before we headed down here actually," Harry replied, "Why?"

"Well it shouldn't be taking this long should it? I mean house elves can apparate in the castle."

Ginny's question was soon answered however, by the arrival of the Headmaster, her own head of House and much to the foursomes dismay, the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape. The headmaster had on his usual nightcap, while McGonagall had donned her customary tartan dressing gown for the occasion. Professor Snape was incredulously in his traditional black robes as always. The man didn't ever seem to take those _off._

One look at the rubble, the bloody Miles Bletchley, stunned Pansy Parkinson, the rope burned Hermione and Ginny, and dust covered Ron and Harry had the Headmasters eyebrows disappearing into his hair.

"Perhaps we should hold off on explanations until we get to my office?"

"That would be wise," The potions master agreed, surveying the scene, his face impassive.

"Minerva, I would ask if you could kindly notify the house elves that there is a bit of clean up necessary in the kitchens and it is now safe to return. I believe you will be able to find them in the Hufflepuff common room, password is Canary Creams."

McGonagall gave a curt nod and gave no reaction whatsoever to the strange password, but Ginny swore she saw a tiny glimmer in the wizened old mans eyes as he said it. He turned to Snape then.

"Severus, if you would ah, _escort_ Miss Parkinson and Mr. Bletchley to the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey should be awaiting your arrival."

Snape gave a slight incline of his head in acknowledgement and took to reviving the students of his house.

"Now then," Dumbledore said calmly as if bailing out his students from a hostage situation in an almost destroyed kitchen in the dead of the night was an everyday occurrence, "Shall we?"

The Fab four smiled ruefully at each other and marched through the rubble up to the Headmasters office.

**!#$&**

Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all seated on plush chintz arm chairs facing the Headmasters desk. The old Headmaster himself was seated at his desk per usual with his hands clasped ever so calmly on his desk and gazing placidly at his students. One would think that they were merely discussing their course schedules, not a near attack/kidnapping.

"So Miss Weasley, am I correct to assume considering the involvement of Miss Parkinson in this… scenario, that this all started with you?"

Everyone turned to Ginny and she sighed, "Unfortunately."

And Ginny launched into the story of how she and Hermione had been in her dorm and received an owl thinking it was Blaise. If the Headmaster was surprised that Ginny was willing to embark on a midnight rendezvous with Blaise Zabini, he did not show it. Ron however did not bother to hide his indignation and it was only by a sharp look from Hermione did Ron keep relatively silent throughout Ginny's tale.

"And that's when Dobby showed up, no doubt coming back early from wherever Miles had sent him and he went and got Harry and Ron. And shortly after is when you arrived Sir," Ginny finished.

She had told the story as truthfully as she could, only leaving out the parts where Miles had tried to kiss her. Ginny had a feeling that, given the enormity of his crimes already, that tiny little infraction would be irrelevant.

The Headmaster was silent for a moment, but his eyes were bright. And Ginny had been around the old wizened professor long enough to know, that whatever Dumbledore had up his sleeve was not something that any of them were expecting. But then again, who ever knew what to expect from Dumbledore?

"Dobby," Dumbledore called out softly.

There was another loud _crack!_ And the tiny house elf clad in his unusual attire appeared.

"Dobby!" The four chorused.

"Great job Dobby, you saved us," Hermione said proudly to the elf, who positively looked to be on the brink of hysterical sobs at being addressed by the four.

"Oh it was nothing miss Hermy ma'am. Dobby is only happy to be of service to the bravest most noble friends of Harry Potter miss," Dobby bowed low to the group and Harry looked embarrassed while the others smiled amusedly at the elf.

"Ahem," Dumbledore politely intervened.

Dobby jumped almost a foot in the air and whirled to face the Headmaster quickly.

Dobby bowed low again, this time to Dumbledore, "What is you wishing for Dobby to do sir?"

"Actually Dobby, I want you only to carry out this request if you feel comfortable with it," Dumbledore started.

The elf looked at his master curiously, "Whatever task you have for Dobby, Dobby will try his very best to do whatever sir is wishing sir."

"Very well. In the Head Boy quarters, I think you will find a very anxious Mr. Malfoy awaiting his summons."

The four gaped at the Headmaster.

"Why does Malfoy need to be here?" Ron burst out.

Ginny was confused as well. Normally she would love an excuse to see Draco again, but given he had nothing to do with the current situation, Slytherin or not, she found no probable reason for him to be here either.

Dumbledore put up a hand.

"We'll get to that once he arrives Mr. Weasley."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Minerva, Severus."

The foursome turned to see the Head of Gryffindor and Slytherin enter and stand quietly by the door. Once the Heads were situated, the remaining occupants of the room stared at the house elf, whose ears had drooped considerably upon hearing his request.

Hermione looked worried, and Ron still looked angry. Ginny felt bad for the poor elf. No matter what Draco's feeling for her now were, he still had been a horrible person to anyone not of pure bred status, and no doubt had been terrible to Dobby.

But whatever they were expecting the tiny creature to say, what he did next was not it. With another deep bow to Dumbledore he disappeared again with a customary _crack!_

**!#$&**

Back in the Head Boys quarters Draco was pacing in his room, as he did a lot these days. His hair was mused from lack of sleep and running his hands through it repeatedly in the past few hours. He finally had a grasp at why Harry's hair always looked so disheveled. The Boy Who Never Combed His Hair must have ten times the amount of stress Draco had to endure, Death Eaters child or not. At least _he_ didn't have to run around finding ways to save the world every three seconds.

"_Ha, who would've thought, me, relating to Harry bleeding Potter?"_

"Drake will you sit the fuck _down_? You're making me nervous," The sharp voice of Blaise Zabini broke through his thoughts.

"Shut up Blaise, I am going to _kill_ Parkinson and Bletchley with my bare hands when I get to them."

Draco had heard news of the stunt his two housemates had pulled mere minutes after Dobby had been sent for help. It was common knowledge among the Slytherins that Pansy had wanted her revenge. It was not common knowledge however that she would go to such great lengths to get it. The house elves had all been sent to different portions of the castle for other duties, such as cleaning and organizing. Dobby's summons had alerted the other elves that something was going on, and it wasn't long after that, that students were alerted and news spread like wildfire that Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were not in their beds.

"And who are you to be making demands anyway? You're in _my_ room," Draco whined.

Blaise just shot Draco a look that said, 'How Childish Can You Be?' and didn't answer.

Draco just rolled his eyes and turned around to continue pacing when his path was suddenly blocked by a tiny shivering house elf.

"_Dobby?_" Draco said incredulously.

This just caused the poor elf to tremble harder and he never took his eyes off the carpet as he muttered, "P- p professor Dumble d- dore has r- requested your p-presence s- sir."

"He has?" Draco said sharply, staring at Blaise, "I'll be right over. Er.. thanks Dobby," He added as an afterthought and swept from the room.

Dobby seemed momentarily stricken, then his pointy face split into a wide grin and disappeared.

Draco was walking so fast towards the Headmasters office that he didn't even realize that Blaise had fallen into step with him until he turned a sharp corner and Blaise nearly collided with him.

"Zabini, what are you doing?" Draco asked, while continuing on his way.

He was eager to see what happened to Ginny.

"I'm coming with you."

"_Why_?" Draco pressed.

"Because."

"That's not a reason Blaise," Draco dead panned.

"Well that's all your gonna get," Blaise stated cryptically.

When they arrived at the Headmasters office at last Draco practically barked the password at the gargoyle and didn't even bother to knock before he burst into the office.

Seven pairs of eyes greeted his arrival and Draco suddenly felt extremely stupid for the way he had entered. He cleared his throat, hoping to recover from his dramatic display and gazed at the Headmaster.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" He said in the most respectful, collected tone he could muster. It was only thanks to centuries of good breeding that Draco could pull this off, for his inner turmoil was anything but calm and collected.

Ginny's heart leapt at the sight of him. He looked like a mess. His t-shirt was rumpled and his jeans were wrinkled and hanging loosely on his narrow hips, and his hair was in disarray, no doubt from running his fingers through it all night.

Ginny wanted to jump him.

When Dumbledore spoke however, he addressed Blaise.

"Ah Mr. Zabini, how convenient of you to join us, you may be able to be of some help."

At this Blaise shot Draco an arrogant smirk and Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes in front of his Head of house and the Headmaster.

"Now the reason that I asked you here Mr. Malfoy is, with you being Head Boy, you have certain duties to uphold am I correct?"

Draco nodded, still not understanding the urgency of his call.

"Well since recent events have proven that Miss Weasley and now Miss Granger as well are not as safe here at Hogwarts as we first imagined, I expect they will need some extra protection."

Whatever Dumbledore was about to say next was drowned out by Harry and Ron's outrage.

"They don't need extra protection!"

"They have us!"

"They're _Slytherins_!"

Snape's lip curled at this last statement, but he wisely refrained from comment.

"Enough!"

It was McGonagall, "Potter, Weasley, you will _not_ speak to the Headmaster so, especially in my presence. I will not have you behaving this way."

The two boys still had fire in their eyes but ceased their tirade. Once the two had collected themselves Harry spoke up, a bit more calmly.

"But Sir, wouldn't it make more sense for Ron and I to do it? We're in the same house and we can keep an eye on them in more places then… they can."

Harry was about to say, 'those idiots' but decided it wouldn't be in his best interest to do so. McGonagall already looked to be on the brink of steam pouring out of her ears.

"Ah, a fair point Harry but those places only include, classes and the common room am I correct? And in both those places, there are plenty of other people, including teachers present to insure Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are not harassed. Since the problem resides in Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini's house, I feel it is best dealt with at the source. If I am correct, I am under the assumption that Mr. Malfoy and Zabini have significant influence in their houses. Other wise they would not have been made prefect and Head Boy."

Harry's brow was furrowed and Ron continued to glower. Whether this was because they disagreed or knew Dumbledore proved to have a good point was unknown. Ginny however, was delighted, but tried not to show it too much in the presence of Ron. Hermione kept her face carefully neutral. Ginny made a mental note to have a serious talk with her later.

Much to Harry and Ron's chagrin, they were dismissed to bed while the Heads of houses, the two Gryffindor girls and the Slytherin boys were to remain to discuss the measures of security with the Headmaster.

It was another hour later that the rest of the group was dismissed for bed. Ginny wanted desperately to be able to talk to Draco but Dumbledore had advised that it would be wise for McGonagall to escort the two girls back to their common room immediately after the meeting, so all she got was a longing glance from him and a desperate one from her and she was swept away once more.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter didn't have anything super interesting in it. But there is excitement to come. Next chapter: Ron and Draco's detention. ;)


	19. Game On

**A/N:** Again I apologize for the lateness. I have a lot of ideas for this story but I was at a loss to where exactly I was going with it after this. But rest assured, I've had my fill of good fics (I've been re-reading some of my favorites) and I'm pumped full of ideas now.

**Disclaimer:** I bow humbly to the great J.K. for allowing lower beings like me use her characters to concoct my own evil plots. ;)

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 19**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in."

Draco stepped through the door of his transfiguration teacher's office and closed the door behind him, inclining his head at the professor politely.

"Professor," He stated, rather stiffly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're early," McGonagall raised her brows, obviously astounded.

"Well the sooner I get this started the sooner I can get away from—"

The door opened.

"Weasley," McGonagall finished, for the subject matter himself had walked through the door, looking just about has happy as Snape would be if offered shampoo.

Ron just nodded gravely. Draco just rolled his eyes. One would think Ron was walking to his death sentence, not having detention.

"Good, now we can get started. Since you boys both are rather competent Quidditch players, you will be going down to the Quidditch pitch and helping some of the younger students who want to try out for house teams next year."

Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Ron gaped. It was rather unbecoming.

McGonagall stared at them placidly. She was obviously expecting their shocked reactions.

"Weasley, close your mouth, you look like a goldfish," McGonagall snapped.

Draco repressed the urge to chortle at the redheads expense. Ron snapped his mouth shut and shook his head disbelievingly.

"But professor, we never had anything like that before. Wouldn't it deem unfair for this lot to get help when other generations, _like us_," Ron thought inwardly, "didn't get a chance to practice beforehand?"

"On the contrary Mr. Weasley," McGonagall stood up, "You and Mr. Malfoy here were raised in wizarding households, therefore had many a chance to practice before you came to try out at Hogwarts, these students however, are all muggleborn."

Understanding clicked into place in Draco's head, and he shot Ron an angry glare at the look of contempt the flame haired boy was sending him. He was obviously waiting for Draco's eminent negativity at being told to instruct muggleborns.

"Well it seems Weasley and I have lucked out Professor, this detention almost sounds fun."

Rons jaw dropped again. McGonagall seemed pleased by his answer and Draco swore he saw her eyes sparkle behind her spectacles, however briefly.

"You have Professor Dumbledore to thank. It was his idea. He thought it would promote teamwork."

Draco nodded in understanding. Leave it up to that crazy old coot to think of something like this. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what this was all about.

**!#$&**

McGonagall escorted the two boys down to the pitch soon after and the teens were greeted by Madame Hooch, who would be supervising the 'detention.'

"Good afternoon gents, if you would change into your gear and grab your brooms we can get started," Madame Hooch said brightly.

The blonde and the red head parted ways briefly, going to their respective locker rooms and emerging, clad in Quidditch gear minus the uniforms and brooms in hand. Luckily for Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had all taken it upon themselves to pitch in for a new broom upon Ron's instatement on the Gryffindor team. He was now sporting a brand new Nimbus 2002. It was still a long shot from Malfoys Firebolt but at least it wasn't a Cleansweep.

Madame Hooch was geared up as well, broom in hand, standing in front of a fairly large group of mostly first and second years, with a smattering of third and fourth. The first and second years seemed to be terrified out of their wits at the sight of Draco but Ron shot them a reassuring smile and a few returned weak ones back.

The third and fourth years however, most of whom seemed to be female, were not so subtly appreciative at being instructed by two good looking seventh years. A few were even brazen enough to give the two boys a nice once over at their approach.

Draco smirked knowingly and even tossed a flirtatious wink in their direction. This seemed to have the desired effect, for the group of girls immediately started to giggle uncontrollably and Ron made heaving motions behind Madame Hooch's back at his antics.

"Don't hate Weasley," Draco drawled casually, examining his broom.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Alright children," Madame Hooch addressed the students, "This is Draco Malfoy," more giggles from the group, "And Ronald Weasley," she continued ignoring the girls, "they are going to be your flying instructors for the next two hours. Take advantage of this opportunity, for not a lot of students have had a chance like this. Remember to listen to them intently, follow directions, be safe and most importantly have fun!" She clapped her hands together with a flourish and turned to the Quidditch players.

"They're all yours."

Draco nodded, "Thank you Madame Hooch," then he turned to Ron, "Alright Weasley, we'll split the groups in two," he did a quick head count, "You take twelve and I'll take twelve, our goal is to get these kids up in the air by the first hour. Then we'll take the first group around the pitch to do a lap and see how they do from there."

Ron looked slightly disgruntled at being told what to do by Draco but nevertheless counted off the first twelve newcomers and set off to the opposite end of the pitch as far away from Draco as physically possible.

**An hour later… **

"Alright men… and women," Draco added as he winked again at the girls in his group, "ready for the air?"

"Yeah!" Came the enthusiastic response and Draco couldn't help but smile. He was actually enjoying this. Most of the kids in his group at least weren't half as incompetent as he had anticipated and almost all of them had a knack for handling a broom.

Ron seemed to be fairing the same. His group was the first to get sent up and the older boys watched as they took a lap around the pitch, both hovering by the goal posts ready to take action should an accident occur. Thankfully the only incident was a third year nearly barreling into a first year in front of him, but the first year swerved out of the way just in time.

"Not bad Weasley," Draco said without thinking.

Ron turned to the blonde boy in astonishment, "_What_?"

Draco looked at him sharply, "What?" He retorted back.

"Did you just compliment me Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged, "Take it however you want."

Ron let out a low whistle, "Man, are you losing your touch," he said shaking his head as he watched his group's descent.

Ron braced himself for a snarky response.

"Blame your sister."

Ron almost fell off his broom. Draco looked just as shocked at himself. The words had just fallen out of his mouth, before he could even think about it.

"Why _are_ you so intent on courting my sister all of a sudden Malfoy? Last time I checked, in order to do that, one had to have a vital part of anatomy that you seem to be missing," Ron couldn't keep the sneer out of his tone.

"What would you know about my," Draco glanced downward, "anatomy, Weasley? Care to take a peek?"

Ron practically gagged, "I was talking about a _heart_, you perverted sod."

"Sure you were," Draco smirked.

And without another word Draco shot off towards the pitch at ground breaking speed, only to come to an alarming halt two feet from the grass and hoping gracefully off his broom.

Ron saw him give his group instructions and soon Draco had rejoined him at the far end of the pitch.

"You didn't answer my question," Ron said gruffly once Draco was within ear shot.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to the likes of you Weasley," Draco countered easily.

"She's my _sister_," Ron said, gritting his teeth. His patience was waning and Draco knew it.

When the blonde Slytherin remained silent, eyes glued to the new group of flyers ahead of him, Ron fought to control his building rage by slowly counting backwards from twenty. When he finally had a grasp on himself he flew up to where the Slytherin was hovering just a few feet above him and turned his broom so they were face to face.

"Then answer this, why did you protect her that day in Hogsmeade? Stupid git or not, it takes a lot to punch out your own housemate," Ron admitted grudgingly.

Never taking his eyes off the flyers Draco replied neutrally, "You don't ever man handle a lady. It's disrespectful."

Ron snorted derisively, "You're a fine one to talk about _respect _Malfoy. What about how you've treated Harry, Hermione and I in the past is _respectful_?"

"I said _ladies_ Weasley and although I question it sometimes myself, the last time I checked, you and Pothead where _male._"

Ron ignored the jab about him and Harry and continued, "What about Hermione?"

"When is the last time you heard me insult Granger?"

The question threw Ron for a loop. He thought for a moment.

"I—I don't know. I can't remember."

"Precisely."

Ron frowned in earnest this time.

"_When was the last time he took a jab at Hermione?"_

It also didn't escape Ron that Draco had called Hermione, 'Granger' and not the customary 'mudblood.'

"_What is happening to the world?"_ Ron thought shaking his head. He decided for a different approach.

"Then answer me this, why haven't you insulted Hermione lately?"

Draco glared at Ron in aggravation.

"Seriously Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you Gryffindors? You get all defensive and noble when we insult you but when we refrain you get all reproachful and offended, do you _want_ me to start insulting Granger again? Because by all means I have plenty of things to throw at her."

To Draco's surprise Ron was looking at him with a look of triumph.

"You're hiding something."

"Oh?" Draco cocked a perfectly arched brow.

"Yeah, you keep answering my questions with questions, and avoiding the subject. Very tactful."

Draco shot Ron a condescending look. He never thought in all his existence he would live to hear Ronald Weasley commending him on anything short of what a twitchy little ferret he was or something equally as rude. Ron seemed to be on the same mind track for he wore a crooked smile and shrugged.

"Hermione used to do it to me all the time."

Draco studied Ron for a moment.

"Are we having a moment Weasley?"

The smile dropped off Ron's face.

"I… I think we are," Ron said slowly, cringing as if it pained him.

The two hung in the air in silence for a moment then—

"Does Zabini fancy Hermione?" Ron blurt out.

This time both silver eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind the windblown locks that were falling over Draco's eyes.

"I thought we were talking about your sister?"

"SEE! You're answering questions with questions again and avoiding the subject!" Ron accused, pointing a long finger at the Slytherin boy.

"That's impossible seeing as you can't decide what the subject matter _is_ anymore Weasley," Draco drawled arrogantly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

He took this opportunity to glance over at the younger students. Most of them had finished their lap and were gazing interested at the arguing pair from the pitch. Hands shielding the sun from their eyes to get a better view.

"We'll discuss this later Weasley, we have a detention to wrap up."

**!#$&**

Turned out that the conversation that Draco was meaning to have with Ron had to be rescheduled, for the minute the two boys touched down, rain started pouring down in bucketfuls over their heads. The younger students all screamed and fled to the lockers while Madame Hooch yelled over the torrents that they were to report back to their dormitories immediately.

Draco shrugged and made for the dungeons quickly. Salazar be damned if he was caught loitering and be confronted by Weasley again.

Ron grumpily headed back up to Gryffindor tower alone. Still disgruntled that he had not gotten all the information he wanted from the Slytherin head boy.

Once changed into dry clothes and out of the rain, Ron collapsed onto an armchair in front of the fire where Harry and Hermione had currently taken up residence.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Arthicmancy homework.

"Interesting," Ron said slowly.

Harry looked up, "Interesting? How was detention with Malfoy _interesting?_"

"I think Zabini fancies Hermione," Ron said flatly, ignoring Harry's question.

There was a squeak, a gasp, and a snapping noise as the tip of Hermione's quill broke off mid-sentence and rolled off the table.

"_What?_" Harry was incredulous, "Did Malfoy tell you that?"

Ron shrugged, "In not so many words, but yes."

He had his eyes glued to Hermione. She had recovered from her little incident and was furiously scribbling away at her parchment, studiously ignoring the topic of conversation. When she still felt Ron's eyes on her a few moments later, she finally gave in.

"That is ridiculous Ron. We barely know each other. Malfoy must have meant something else."

Ron narrowed his eyes at his formerly bushy haired friend. Hermione had a faint pink tinge to her cheeks and if Ron had hyper sensitive hearing he was almost sure he'd be able to hear Hermione's heart racing. He'd known the girl long enough to know when she was nervous/anxious/excited.

"Whatever," Ron retorted and retired upstairs.

Something Slytherin was definitely going on and Ron didn't like it one bit.

**A/N: **Sorry about the terribly boring chapter, but it was needed. Excitement to come I promise.


	20. New Game

**A/N: **I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could due to the unexciting-ness of the last one. More action for those of you who requested it. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Not a new development. Not mine.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 20**

Monday was the first day of Ginny and Hermione being escorted to their classes and Ginny couldn't help but feel rather silly as she walked out of the Great Hall from breakfast with Hermione to meet their new 'body guards.' Rumors had flown around school of Ginny and Hermione's new security faster than you could say 'Rita Skeeter' and they had already been at the receiving end of some malicious jealousy with the other female occupants of Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry were purposely ignoring the two girls and that served just fine for Ginny. It wasn't her fault mentally unstable psychopaths were kidnapping her all over the place, trying to severe her limbs so she needed protection. Sheesh.

As the two girls made their way across the hall, they were met with the opening sneering faces of fellow 6th and 7th year girls.

"_Well I guess subtlety isn't a virtue anymore,"_ Ginny thought as the two girls made their way passed the Slytherin table, where the majority of the sneering committee was seated.

Ginny glanced over at the table narrowing her eyes, letting her lips curl back and snapped her teeth together in a threatening gesture, her teeth making a sharp _click_-ing noise as she walked by. She glanced over at Hermione to see the older girls lips pressed firmly together in a thin white line, presumably to bite back a grin that was threatening to spill forth.

Once safely out in the entrance hall, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. But when she looked up a moment later, in that split second the breath caught in her throat.

It was the first time Ginny had seen Draco since the ball and seeing him standing there was making her heart thud painfully already. His school robes were open, revealing his tie loosened around his neck, with his hands tucked casually in his pockets, crooked smile gracing his aristocratic feathers at her approach while leaning against the banister. It was enough to make Ginny light headed.

Ginny was vaguely aware of Blaise Zabini standing nearby and completely forgot Hermione altogether as she took a running start and launched herself into Draco's arms.

Ginny's senses were instantly invaded with the smell of Draco's now familiar cologne and she breathed him in as Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist immediately upon contact. Draco reveled in the way she felt against him. She had her arms around his neck, pulling him down as she tilted her head up for a kiss—

"AHEM."

Ginny turned.

A very impatient and in Hermione's case uncomfortable looking pair of 7th years stood before them.

"We have to get going if we want to get these girls to class on time. Breakfast is almost over and by the looks on the faces of some of the birds in there, having the whole school find you guys half shagging each other in the entrance hall wouldn't bode well for any of us," Blaise stated, looking slightly harassed at the blatant PDA he was almost going to be subject to.

Hermione cleared her throat politely, "I hate to agree with Zabini but he's right, I have to get to Ancient Runes."

"Well off we go then Granger," Blaise replied, in a falsely chipper tone and held out his arm to the brunette.

Hermione rolled her eyes ignoring Blaises out stretched arm and trudged off towards the Ancient Runes classroom. Draco shook his head at his friend as he watched Hermione's hastily retreating back. After a few paces, however Hermione stopped her trek and turned back, "Are you coming?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes, your majesty," Blaise dropped the remaining pair, still locked in their fierce embrace a cheeky wink, before hurrying after the brainy Gryffindor.

"Shall we?" Draco gazed down at the beautiful red head in his arms.

"I haven't had my kiss yet," Ginny pouted.

The doors of the Great Hall burst open then, and a stampede of students interrupted any remark Draco may have had.

"Later," He murmured into her ear instead, and Ginny shivered as she felt his lips graze her ear lobe and smiled at the promise behind the word.

"Okay," She breathed as he tugged her up the stairs and away from the sea of students.

The rest of the day went without a hitch and Ginny was starting to wonder if her escort was really necessary. She did have to admit that it did seem to be a pretty extreme measure to take considering Pansy and Miles had both been expelled and in Pansy's case, locked away to get professional help at St. Mungos.

By the time lunch rolled around Hermione seemed to be at her wits end. She stomped over to Gryffindor table, dropping herself into a seat next to Ginny, steam practically pouring out of her ears.

"Bad day?" Ginny inquired, grabbing a roll off the platter in front of her.

"Zabini is absolutely intolerable!" Hermione shrieked, spearing a pickle from a bowl and taking a huge, ferocious bite off the top, as if imagining it to be a certain someone's head.

"Oh?" Ginny fought down a chuckle and kept her face politely curious, "How so?"

"Well for one, he seems to deem it acceptable that he walks behind me at all times instead of _next_ to me like _normal_ human beings. Second, he doesn't say a _single_ word, he just _watches_ me. It's Victor all over again!"

"What about Victor Krum?" Ron and Harry had joined them.

Hermione's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Nothing," She mumbled and busied herself with loading potato salad onto her plate.

Ginny bit back a grin. She had the strangest feeling she knew just exactly why Blaise wanted to walk _behind_ Hermione…

She was continuing with some very naughty thoughts of what Blaise might be thinking while he was walking behind her rather attractive best friend when Ginny felt a pleasant tingle run down her spine suddenly. Her eyes immediately came to rest on the Slytherin table and locked onto her target instantly.

The said target was darting silvery grey orbs over to the entrance hall doors and back at her and Ginny turned up a corner of her mouth, giving a miniscule incline of her head in understanding. She excused herself from the table, abandoning the remains of her half eaten sandwich and salad.

"What? Where are you going Gin, you're not supposed to—oh." Hermione cut herself off short as she spotted a head of platinum blonde disappear through the doors.

The older girl shot Ginny a warning look, but Ron had already turned to her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He turned suspicious eyes on his younger sibling.

"I've suddenly found something a lot more appetizing to feast on," And with an audacious wink she gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and practically flew from the Great Hall.

Hermione bit her lip when she spotted the look on Ron's face. He was turning a lovely shade of purple that Harry's Uncle Vernon would be proud of and Hermione had to capture his attention back by wafting food in front of his face.

**!#$&**

Ginny was standing out in the entrance hall, slowly revolving on the spot, eyes darting from side to side.

"_Where did he go?"_ She wondered, tentatively walking towards an empty corridor.

She was just walking passed her third empty classroom when a hand darted out suddenly and grabbed Ginny, pulling her into a deserted alcove hidden behind a huge tapestry. Her heart hammered wildly as her assailant pulled her back against his chest, covering her mouth. Ginny's hand was already instinctively reached for her wand when she caught a whiff of familiar cologne. When the hands released her, Ginny put on an air of coy amusement.

"Why Blaise!" She stated not turning yet, "I had no idea you were this secretive!"

Then Ginny whirled around and gasped dramatically.

"Draco!" She exclaimed, putting on a show of mock horror.

Draco glared at her unblinkingly, "You're not funny you know."

Ginny's face split into a feral grin, "On the contrary Mr. Malfoy, I find myself to be very amusing."

"Uh huh, you're just about as amusing as those twin brothers of yours."

"I'm flattered," Ginny whispered, suddenly aware of how close they were standing in the small alcove and how being this close to Draco was already making her body react in ways only he could.

Draco seemed to notice this too, for before Ginny could blink he had his arms around her and his lips were crashing onto hers. Ginny readily opened her mouth to grant his explorative tongue access and her hands found themselves reaching under his un-tucked shirt and running her small hands deftly across his cut stomach. Draco let out a sudden hiss against her lips and Ginny grinned as she felt the muscles contract under her fingers. She had let her hands travel down to the waistband of his trousers and tucked a finger just underneath the elastic of his boxers, tracing her finger idly back and forth at the sensitive spot just above his pelvic region.

He grabbed her hands suddenly and thrust them above her head, pinning her to the wall. Ginny gazed at him alluringly through her lashes as he leaned in to rest his forehead on hers.

"Gods woman, you're going to be the end of me," He whispered huskily.

"What a fine way to land me an Order of Merlin, ridding the world of the Big Bad Ferret that is Draco Malfoy," Ginny teased. And to soften the blow of her insult, she brought her knee up, but gently this time, and traced it from his knee cap all the way up his inner thigh to his…

Draco groaned in frustration and Ginny reveled in the reactions she got from him. The pleasure must have shown on her face for Draco asked, "You're loving this aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean Draco?" Ginny asked innocently. He still had his arms pinned above her head and her chest was heaving enticingly in front of him.

"Having control over me like this," Draco growled.

"Well the last time I checked, you were the one with me pinned to the wall," Ginny pointed out, not a hint of complaint in her voice.

Draco gave her a devastatingly evil smile just then.

"You know what? You're absolutely right," And he ducked his head to suckle gently on the spot just below her ear, eliciting a loud moan from Ginny.

He continued trailing open mouthed kisses down Ginny's neck and traced the outline of her collar bone with his tongue, producing another loud gasp from his ginger headed captive. Ginny felt Draco smile against her skin.

"Who's in control now Gin?"

"Bastard."

Draco grinned.

"Don't you have Charms to get to?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

Draco released her hands and slid both hands up her sides underneath her shirt, caressing the skin as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Eagar to be rid of me so soon?" He mumbled against her neck.

Ginny's eyes were closed in utter bliss at the contact and she stumbled over her words, "Um. Oh!" She gasped as Draco's hands continued his trek up her shirt, "I uh, what?" She stuttered.

Draco chuckled and reluctantly pulled away from the flustered red-head. Ginny let out a groan of protest and the sound very nearly made Draco want to walk over and tear her clothes off.

"Charms," Draco reminded her.

"Skip it," Ginny said, "This is far more fun anyway."

Draco straightened his robes and said with a crooked grin, "Now how would it look for the Head Boy to skive off on class hmm?"

"The same way it looked for him to jump Harry Potters best friend at the Valentines ball," Ginny countered easily.

Draco's face darkened, "He deserved that."

"I know," Ginny sighed, "Such a shame," She started, kicking herself off the wall, "I have a free period just now," She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Great," Draco mumbled and Ginny frowned at the sarcasm in his tone.

"Now I get to go to class with a massive hard on," Draco clarified.

An amused giggled burst from Ginny's lips just then, "Draco, don't flatter yourself, you are not _massive_."

And with that, Ginny abruptly pulled the tapestry aside and walked out into the hallway, straight into… Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed in a too-loud voice and she hoped Draco would get the hint, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

One look at her appearance sent a suspicious scowl rocketing on to the older Weasley's face. Ginny's hair was in disarray, her robes where wrinkled, her shirt un-tucked, lips swollen, face flushed. All in all Ginny looked positively _snogged._

"Who were you in there with?" Ron asked edgily, ignoring her question.

"Professor Snape," Ginny said.

There was a snort from behind her and shecringed.

"_Way to go Draco."_

Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You're hilarious," Ron dead panned, trying to peek around her into the alcove.

Ginny stepped in his line of view and turned her head yelling behind her, "Professor, are you decent? Because there seems to be a peeping tom out here trying to get his jollies—"

"Alright, alright!" Ron said, as a shudder ran up his spine, "Enough with the naked Snape images, ah!" He yelled, as he shook his head in disgust.

"Why are you thinking about Snape naked?" Harry had shown up now, a look of concern and repulsion etched on his face.

Ginny chortled with laughter as Ron turned indignantly to the raven haired boy, "I'm not! She— ," he pointed at Ginny, "Was snogging him in the—I mean not _really_ snogging him, but—"

Ron continued to splutter as Harry stared at him. Ginny was surveying the scene with obvious mirth and she felt Draco slip passed her and out into the hallway unnoticed by the flustered Gryffindors.

"Well! I'd love to stand around all day and chat but I would much rather be run over by a stampede of centaurs. Good day boys," Ginny said cheerily.

Ron stopped his incoherent babble immediately.

"Wait a minute," and he tore the tapestry aside looking around wildly.

"Where is he?" Ron spluttered, utterly perplexed.

Harry crossed his arms and cocked both brows at his friend, "Disappointed that it's not Snape in his knickers?"

Ginny choked and it was just Ron's luck that a group of 3rd year Hufflepuffs happened to be shuffling passed and they all gave him looks of horrified alarm and increased their pace. Ron turned a delicious shade of cherry and rounded on Harry.

"Can we please stop talking about Snapein knickers?"

"Harry, Ron! There you are! Professor McGonagall sent me to come find you, and what's this about Snape's knickers?" Hermione queried as she came bustling down the hallway.

"Ron's having fantasies about him," Ginny supplied helpfully.

"I AM NOT!" Ron stormed.

"Yeah that's nothing, earlier it was Snape naked," Harry added.

Hermione blinked at Ron, then patted his arm comfortingly, "It's okay Ron, the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

This time it was Harry's turn to choke. Ron seemed to be too angry to answer. Ginny just grinned.

"_Damn this year is awesome,"_ She thought as the fearsome foursome went their separate ways.

**A/N:** You know what to do.


	21. Rival Game

**A/N:** I am SOOO sorry about the delay. I had the hardest time writing this chapter for some reason, but before going on with this chapter, I would like to mention again that this story is slightly AU and I'm altering a few facts. I've also decided that this story is probably going to be close to 25 or 26 chapters total. But that is just a rough estimate. It may be more, but it definitely won't be less, I'll tell you that. **This chapter is a little angsty and contains SMUT so I give you fair warning!** That being said, on with chapter 21!

**Disclaimer:** I know you'll all be shocked to know… I'm not J.K. Rowling.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 21**

The next few months of school went by in a huge blur for Ginny. Ginny limited her relationship with Draco to secret rendezvous so Ron was never the wiser because they remained just that, a secret. It seemed the saying, 'Out of sight, Out of mind' really was true, for Ron seemed to forget all about Ginny and Draco's unholy union and seemed to fully plunge himself back into what he did best: planning Voldemorts demise with his two best friends.

It was almost May when the first real trial in Ginny and Draco's relationship presented itself.

Ginny was sitting in Draco's private quarters reading a book in front of the fire place as he did homework beside her, when a pitch black falcon soared through the open window, depositing a neatly tied scroll onto Draco's parchment. Ginny glanced up curiously and watched, amused, as her boyfriend picked up the scroll, eyes never leaving his parchment and idly chucked the letter into the fire.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up as she watched the paper incinerate in the flames.

"Wow, remind me never to write you."

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It was from my father."

"Oh?" Ginny tried to mask the feeling of dread knotting in her stomach.

She knew the day would come when Draco's father would catch wind of their relationship and quite frankly, she'd rather face all six of her brothers at once then suffer the wrath of Lucius Malfoy.

"And do you often burn letters from your parents without reading them?" Ginny prodded gently.

The subject of Draco's father had always been a touchy one and Ginny was careful to keep her tone light.

"Only recently," Draco muttered, closing his book abruptly and standing to face the window, his back to her.

"Why?"

Draco whirled on her suddenly, eyes flashing, "Why do you think Ginny? Because he wants me to start taking more extracurricular activities in school so it'll look good for potential employers," He snorted at his own sarcasm, "The only potential employer I am going to have if my father has his way is the bloody albino snake man."

Ginny bit her lip. The subject of Draco's lineage and loyalties had been taboo in their relationship until now and Ginny was not looking forward to the conversation that was about to ensue. Regardless of that fact, she needed to know what was going to happen to them. It really wasn't shocking really. Why else would Lucius write him? But even though Ginny was prepared for this, she had never got around to thinking up a solution. She had been so wrapped up in spending as much time with Draco as she could, that the possibility of him being taken from her was positively the last thing she wanted to regard.

Draco caught the look on Ginny's face and ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"I'm sorry," He replied looking at her hopelessly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault your father is a complete sociopath lunatic bastard."

Draco smirked, "Is that all he is?"

"No that's all I could muster up in one breath," Ginny said seriously.

Draco let out a short bark of laughter and Ginny's mouth quirked slightly before settling back down into a frown.

"Does he want you to take the mark?"

"Does Dobby like socks?"

"Stop being so sarcastic Draco this is serious," Then Ginny paused, "How did you know Dobby liked socks?" She said curiously.

Draco mumbled something incoherent about 'kitchens,' 'overhearing' and 'Potter.'

"Anyway, this is far too complicated for us to figure out on our own anyway. We should go to Dumbledore," Ginny continued.

The blonde boy gave her a skeptical look, "And what is that going to do?"

"Well Dumbledore could protect you. You could go in hiding until Harry defeats Voldemort."

Draco let out a contemptuous snort, "Oh yes. I forgot. Let all use lower beings stand back and watch as the fate of the world gets dealt into the hands of the great Boy-Who- Whines."

Ginny frowned, "Harry does not whine."

"Whatever, the point is Gin, I'm not just going to sit and hide while a psycho half blood snake face, with an insane superiority complex and blood lust goes around killing muggles and mud- muggleborns."

Ginny was looking at Draco strangely and he stopped.

"What?"

"So you do know that Voldemort is a half blood," Ginny stated.

Draco turned away from her, "Of course I do. My father is many things but he's not a liar."

He turned back to her and she was staring at him disbelievingly.

"Okay fine, he's a bloody liar too, but he couldn't risk me finding out that our precious _Lord_ wasn't a pureblood himself so he told me outright, telling me that cleansing the wizarding world of their filth would compensate for his own soiled blood, or some idiotic rot like that."

Ginny sighed.

"And how do you feel about it?" She asked quietly.

Draco was silent for full minute and Ginny was afraid he hadn't heard her. After another full bout of silence Ginny was about to drop the subject when Draco whispered.

"I don't know."

For a moment he sounded like someone else. All the pretense and walls were dropped. He was standing there as vulnerable as the day he was born, no façade no scathing tone, just a confused 18 year old boy sitting on the fence between good and evil and in that moment Ginny's heart broke for him.

"Oh Draco," She whispered, standing at last and going to him. She carefully wrapped her arms around his middle and cradled her head against his back.

Draco didn't react at first, just stood there stiff and staring out the window and Ginny let go, turning away, allowing him some space. She started to gather up her books when a pale hand shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Don't leave."

Ginny nodded and stood up, letting him engulf her small frame into his arms. She reached up and placed a small kiss on his jaw. Then one on his neck, and then she unbuttoned the top of his shirt, trailing kisses all the way down his chest, popping each button off as she went. Draco sucked in a breath, his breathing becoming more ragged as she continued her decent. Once she got down to his trousers, she placed a small kiss right below his navel, and started to undo the belt secured around his waist.

"Ginny…"

"Hmm?" She ignored his protests as his trousers pooled on the floor below him.

Ginny gingerly guided Draco over to the large four poster bed, clad only in boxers and pushed him back onto it. Ginny smirked as she spotted the rather large tent his boxers had made during her ministrations and slowly slid a finger up his length through the fabric. Draco made a guttural noise in the back of his throat and Ginny grinned. She loved torturing him like this. She gingerly brought herself up in a kneeling position, straddling him on her knees and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, giving him just a peek of her white lace bra underneath.

Draco's eyes were glazed over with lust and the normally clear mercury of his eyes were a stormy dark grey as he gazed at the beautiful red head above him. Once free of her shirt, her skirt joined its mate shortly and Ginny was clad in white lace panties and matching bra.

"Ginny, are you sure this-?"

"Shhh," Ginny silenced the older Slytherin and grazed his ear with her teeth, gently nipping on the lobe while grinding her hip into his pelvic region, producing another low groan from Draco.

Still straddling him, Ginny leaned up and quickly unsnapped her bra with one hand flinging the fabric across the room, her panties following suit. She then yanked Draco's last remaining article of clothing off and took in the sight of his throbbing member hungrily.

"I think someone's happy to see me," Ginny winked and before Draco could react, her tongue flicked over the tip, giving him a quick taste before taking him fully into her mouth.

The sound Draco made at the contact was music to Ginny's ears. It was pure animalistic need coursing through his veins and Ginny knew it. She worked on his engorged length as Draco clutched the sheets in blissful agony and just when he was on the edge, she stopped.

The strangled cry Draco let out at the sudden loss of contact was cut short by the loud groan that followed the feeling of Ginny's warmth engulfing him. The young red head slowly lowered herself onto her tortured lover and started rocking back and forth slowly at first then faster. Draco grasped her hips with his hands, eyes never leaving Ginny's face as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Draco…" She breathed, "Faster, please, oh god," She gasped as he flipped her over roughly and started pounding harder.

Draco was showing an aggression in bed that he had never exuded before. He was usually tender and at times anxious, but never aggressive. This time, he was pouring all his emotions, all the frustration and confusion he felt into their love making. The only way he could deal with his emotion was physically and it was all Ginny could offer him, so she did.

Ginny's head was thrown back into the covers as Draco rode her into oblivion. There were lights popping in front of her eyelids and the bed was sure to collapse any second, heaven and hell must have collided because something this sinful shouldn't have felt like paradise.

She felt Draco's release a split second before hers and she screamed his name over and over as she climaxed. Draco slumped over her, in a pile of sweat and matted hair. Their breathing was ragged and their bodies still slick with perspiration, Ginny reached up and pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"I love you," She whispered.

Draco's eyes widened, "Do you?"

Ginny just nodded, "You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know."

Even as the words left her mouth, Ginny knew that was a lie. It would crush her if Draco didn't care for her the way she did him. She would face Voldemort himself if it meant protecting Draco. He kissed her, hard, expressing his feelings without the words he wasn't ready to say yet, and Ginny understood.

**!#&**

Ginny and Draco didn't talk about what happened that night in the weeks that followed. Draco didn't bring up his father or Voldemort again and Ginny didn't press the issue. He would deal with it on his own time. Ginny just hoped it was soon. The wonder trio had been even more elusive than usual, and Harry and Ron had taken it upon themselves to escort Hermione to her classes so even Blaise had given up on getting Hermione alone. He had taken to tagging along with Ginny and Draco everywhere they went now and as much as Ginny would normally fancy being flanked by two of the most gorgeous boys in school, it didn't serve well for any privacy between her and her beau either.

It was on one of these few occasions that Ginny could get Draco alone that Ginny's world came crashing down around her. She stepped lightly into Draco's, unusually dark room, frowning. Draco usually always had the torches lit except when they were… well when they wanted some privacy. Ginny reached for her wand softly murmuring a quick _Lumos_ and gasped, almost dropping her wand as the tip ignited. The wane light spilling out from her wand illuminated a completely ransacked living quarter. Chairs and tables were upended, clothes, books and belongings strewn about everywhere, the draws were pulled out, the mattress was half falling off of the four poster bed.

Once the initial shock had worn off, Ginny noticed the sound of the shower running.

"Draco!" Ginny called out into the dark, suddenly frantic.

If Draco was angry enough to destroy his own room, then something was terribly wrong. Ginny sprinted into the shower, kicking and jumping over debris as she went. She skidded to a halt in front of the open bathroom door to find Draco sitting in the shower stall fully clothed, knees drawn up to his chest and shivering like mad. Ginny hurriedly reached in and turned the tap off and was shocked to find it turned all the way to hot. He had to have been sitting there for hours for the water to run cold. Draco showed no reaction to her appearance and Ginny's heart shattered as she stared at the sodden boy in front of her. Without second thought, Ginny dropped to her knees in front of her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him, letting her wand clatter to the floor.

Holding on to his freezing wet form was the furthest thing from comfortable and Draco's uncontrollable shaking didn't help the matter. When Draco continued to quake after a few minutes, Ginny sighed and stood up, retrieving her wand to perform a drying and warming charm. Once she did the same for herself, she sat back down in the shower and leaned her head against his now unmoving shoulder. A million things were racing through Ginny's mind, but now was not the time to voice them. Draco would tell her on his own time, but Ginny's heart was ready to burst from the anticipation and worry, not to mention the feeling of dread that had crept up into her body the minute she had entered Draco's room had now escalated to a not so dull throb in her gut.

The minutes ticked by and Ginny's bum started to get sore, but she stayed rooted to the spot. She didn't trust herself to move for fear of breaking into hysterics from nerves, let alone leave Draco alone in this state. Ginny was on the brink of hyperventilation when there was a crash from the main room and a dull 'thud' followed by a curse. The sudden noise seemed to shake Draco out of his trance and his head snapped up at the noise.

Ginny stood up wand at the ready, arm trembling from fear or lack of blood flow from sitting with her arms around Draco for so long.

"_Lumos_."

The light illuminated a tall dark figure and Ginny almost dropped her wand in relief.

"Blaise!"

The said intruder was limping slightly and had a scowl etched across his usually handsome features, "Is this a new fad, I didn't hear about? Sitting around in the dark? I mean we're Slytherins, not freaking vampires. And what the hell happened to Draco's room?"

It was then that Blaise spotted the haunted look in Draco's eyes and the state of the Head boy's appearance. Blaise's eyes darkened immediately.

"You got the letter then, didn't you?"

Ginny shot Blaise a horrified look.

"What letter?" Ginny's voice shook.

Blaise didn't look at Ginny when he answered.

"His initiation letter."

Just then, there was more shuffling in the main room, followed by a series of bangs, as if someone was kicking Draco's belongings aside. Light spilled into the bathroom suddenly and a towering figure with perfectly straight white blonde hair, holding a cane, stood before them.

"Ah, there you are son; I've been looking for you."

**A/N:** I couldn't help it. It was a great place to stop. You know what to do. I promise the next one won't take as long, but reviews are the fuel to the fanfic making machine!


	22. Game Over

**A/N:** I tried to get this one out faster but I've been moving so I haven't had much time to sit on the computer. My apologies, but since I've almost reached **300** reviews I thought you guys deserved a little something. Thank you all so much. I never imagined when I started this story that it would be this huge. Thank you thank you thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, only the devious little plot and the steamy sex is mine.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 22**

Ginny stared, horrorstruck at the imposing figure before her. Blaises face however, was the epitome of emotionless perfection. He was the son of a Death Eater after all. Lucius Malfoys face lingered on Ginny for one a brief moment before addressing his son once again.

"Draco, you have not been answering my owls," He said, his tone even but the undercurrent was deadly.

Draco stood up. He matched his father in height now, if not a fraction taller.

"I didn't feel the need," Draco replied, his voice was raspy from lack of use.

Lucius's eyes flashed at the edge of defiance in his son's tone. Ginny stood stock still, watching the exchange while her heart threatened to pound its way of her chest. Lucius didn't seem to be able to come up with a response to Draco's reply, which gave Ginny a twinge of satisfaction through her terror. This was the first time she had been within this close of proximity to the elder Malfoy since her diary incident and it brought back a flood of memories she wasn't ready to relive yet.

"Didn't feel the need?" This time the deadly tone was not merely an undercurrent in Lucius's voice as he spoke again, "Then tell me son, why didn't you feel the need to answer your father, whom clothed you, fed you, gave you the best things wizarding gold could offer for all of your glorifying existence?" His voice had turned into a hiss by the end of the last syllable and Ginny had to suppress a shudder.

Draco's eyes were molten mercury as he stared his father down and Ginny noticed for the first time that his fists were clenched. At Draco's lack of answer Lucius rounded on Ginny at last.

"Is it because of this?" Lucius stepped forward and brought the handle of his cane up to lift Ginny's chin. Ginny in turn, jerked her head away glaring at the hated face of the person who ironically spawned the love of her life.

"Don't touch me," Ginny was shocked at how even her voice was.

Lucius smirked, and somehow it didn't have the same effect it had on people when Draco did it.

"Oh no, my sweet, _this_ would be touching you," and Lucius reached out almost tenderly wrapping an arm around her waist and brought his hand down south to rest on her bum.

Ginny was frozen with shock and repulsion and she saw Blaise twitch imperceptivity next to her. Draco was shaking with barely suppressed rage. Lucius seemed to be enjoying himself immensely and Ginny fought the urge to vomit.

"Father, I suggest that you release Ginny or I will not be responsible for what happens next," Draco's voice was neutral but held a hard edge.

Lucius's face became amused, "It's _Ginny_ now is it?" He turned to her and their gaze's locked, hard steel on swirling chocolate. It took a moment before the steel in his eyes flashed in recognition.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasely. I should've known from the hair. My, you've grown up a bit haven't you?" Lucius drawled, his voice slippery as ever.

He removed his hand from Ginny's rear and Ginny had to suppress a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived when she caught the glimmer of lust in the older Malfoys eyes as they roamed over her body lewdly. Ginny was infinitely grateful that she was no longer wet, for her robes would have been clinging horribly, accentuating things that she did not want to make apparent to Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's blood was near boiling in his veins. The way the elder Malfoy was staring at Ginny was not tolerated even by his peers let alone his own father. Blaise seemed to be trying to communicate something to Draco with his eyes but he was barely paying attention. It was taking every single fiber of his being to concentrate on not knocking the perverted look off his so called fathers face.

"Father," The words felt alien to Draco even as he said them, "You know I never shared well as a child, things have not changed."

Ginny was staring at Draco with something close to hysteria. She needed to get away from Lucius _now_. Lucius merely smirked again and instead addressed Blaise.

"Zabini."

Blaise jerked, shocked out of his severe eye lock with Draco and turned to the blonde man, "Yes _sir_?"

Ginny didn't miss the sarcasm that was laced in the last word and it seriously made Ginny wonder how many people in the room had been re-thinking their loyalties.

"I just spoke with your father the other day. It would shame him greatly to know you were associating with riff raff such as this," He gestured at Ginny and Ginny balked.

"_Hypocritical son of a bitch,"_ Ginny thought acidly, remembering how it felt to have his hands on her, swallowing the bile the rose up.

"With all do respect sir, my father can shove it."

Several eyebrows shot in the air. Draco and Ginny exchanged a look.

"_Now _that_ was unexpected,"_ Ginny thought, but silently applauded Blaise, _"Go Blaise."_

Lucius however didn't seem to find it as amusing.

"Shove it?" The term sounded ridiculous coming from Lucius' mouth and Ginny almost laughed despite the situation, "Well, well, this will not do. This will not do at all will it?"

And without waiting for a response, Lucius turned to Draco, "Come with me son, we need you out of this crack pot school and away from filth like this," This time he indicated both Ginny and Blaise and Ginny had to bite back a snort. He really was too melodramatic for his own good.

"_Must be a Death Eater thing."_

"Actually father, I think the only filth in this room is standing right in front of me. And if you do not step away from Ginny in say, three seconds, your precious Lord is going to find himself one pathetic sniveling servant short."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. Blaise's eyes gleamed. Lucius looked speechless, but only for a moment.

"Are you threatening me boy?" He stepped forward, and Ginny grabbed her chance to step behind Blaise, who unconsciously shifted to accommodate being her new shield. Ginny felt a surge of emotion at the gesture and silently vowed to do everything in her power to hook him up with Hermione if she ever got out of this.

Draco pretended to ponder this for a moment then, "Yes, I do believe I am," Then so quickly that Ginny missed it completely; both Malfoys and Blaise had their wands trained on each other.

Lucius may have been a full grown wizard and a Death Eater to boot, but it was still two against one and Ginny was damned if she was going to be the damsel in distress for much longer, so she whipped out her wand too, training it on the long haired man. Damsel wasn't really her thing anyway. She did grow up with Fred and George after all. Finding himself quite thoroughly surrounded, Lucius grimaced and lowered his wand.

"Go ahead," he challenged mockingly, storing his wand back into his cane, "Curse me Draco, lets see if I've taught you anything in these—

"_Stupefy."_

Lucius didn't even finish his sentence and he was suddenly slumped on the floor in seconds, though the voice that was spoken was not male. The two Slytherins stared at Ginny with brows in their hairline. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't like the sound of his voice nearly as much as he does."

Draco and Blaise grinned then Draco's grin got wider.

"I almost want him to wake up."

Ginny blanched, "Why?"

"Because I want to witness his humiliation at being cornered by three students, and then being stunned by the youngest of them, who also happens to be a girl, a Gryffindor and the fact that you're a Weasley is just the beautiful cherry on the mound of delicious ice cream that this situation has turned into," Draco replied, while Blaise bound the stunned Malfoy and levitated him into the next room.

"By the way, nice seeing you too _father_!" Draco called out and he heard Blaise snort.

"Is he taking him to Dumbledore?"

Draco turned to Ginny and gave her a look, "Of course not, how ridiculous would we look levitating my own father, a known Death Eater through the halls, stunned and gagged? How would we explain that? 'Oh no worries, I'm just taking dear old dad for stroll through the castle…'"

Ginny burst out laughing and didn't stop for a while. The whole situation was just ridiculous to begin with and the image of Draco smiling and waving benignly at people while levitating an unconscious Lucius Malfoy in front of him through the castle was just too much. When Ginny finally caught her breathe and wiped the tears from her eyes she was met with an amused looking Draco with a one eye brow quirked at her.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I am," Ginny smiled, and walked over to wrap her arms around his torso.

"That was a really brave thing you did, standing up to your father like that," She whispered, turning serious.

Draco shrugged it off, "He's an idiot." Then Draco's face darkened, "And what kind of twisted fuck molests a seventeen year old like that?" He tightened his hold on Ginny then, and Ginny's heart warmed at the fierceness in his tone.

"Maybe it's hereditary," Ginny reached up and kissed his jaw, trailing her lips along his jaw line and coming to meet his lips at last. She parted his lips with her own and the instant their tongues met, Blaise decided to come back in.

"Ewww."

The pair broke apart.

"Get a room," Blaise sneered, but not unkindly.

"Look around Zabini. This _is _my bloody room."

"You know what I meant," He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Draco grinned, Ginny loved it when he grinned, but that was also short lived, for Draco turned serious again abruptly.

"So I'm guessing your very timely arrival means that you got yours as well?"

Blaise drew out a crumpled piece of parchment from his robes and promptly chucked it into the fire place.

"_Incendio_," He pointed at the hearth and it burst into flames.

"I take that as a yes," Draco stated grimly.

Ginny looked between the two boys helplessly. Physically, the two couldn't be more different. Blaise had more of the tall, dark and handsome thing going on with his stylishly tousled dark hair, tan skin and dark blue eyes, whereas Draco was gorgeous in the softer more delicate contours, with his aristocratic features, soft blonde hair and mercury eyes. Both were similarly built, like the true athletes they were, but in that moment the only similarity in this situation, was the fact that these two boys were about to make a decision that would make them men.

"Ginny," Draco broke her out of her thoughts, "Will you call Dobby for me again please?"

"Dobby," Ginny said aloud, making sure her voice rang out clearly.

There was a loud _crack_ and Dobby was standing before the three, bowing low to each in turn, (trembling only slightly when he got to Draco this time) and squeaked, "What is missus wishing of Dobby?" He spoke to the floor as he said this and Ginny smiled kindly at the top of his head.

"Dobby?"

Dobby looked up.

"Will you fetch Professor Dumbledore for us? It's urgent. Tell him we have uh," Ginny glanced over at the still immobile Lucius in the back of the room, "Situation, that requires him to come here," Ginny finished.

When Dobby's eyes followed to where Ginny's had gone, Dobby's the bulbous orbs nearly popped right out of his head. With one last fleeting look of understanding in Ginny's direction, the elf was gone again with another _crack._

"So?" Ginny turned to the boys.

"So now, we wait," Blaise replied, sitting on the bed.

Ginny sighed, "Well if Dumbledore is going to be here, we might as well tidy the place up a bit. I mean look at this place! What good does it do to destroy your room Draco?" She shook her head as she began waving her wand about.

"It released pent up anger," Draco smirked.

Ginny glared, "It was a rhetorical question."

Ginny continued to sweep the room with her wand, sending books flying back on the shelves and clothes to neatly fold themselves back into drawers as the two Slytherins watched.

"God Gin, has anyone told you, how sexy you look when you get all domestic on us?" Blaise drawled lazily as Ginny pointed her wand at a stack of parchment.

Ginny just laughed as Draco glared and Blaise threw a wink his way.

"Oh yes," Ginny started, "My mother would love to hear that her cleaning spells not only were effective in tidying up, but made the boys randy as well."

This comment gave Draco a wicked idea and suddenly he was standing behind Ginny, with his arms around her waist, "You make me randy just standing there love," He whispered, but loud enough so Blaise would hear.

Ginny, catching on quickly, turned in his arms to trail her hand down his chest, "Mmm oh really? I love it when you talk dirty to me Draco," she whispered huskily, but she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the look on Blaise's face.

"Okay, okay, enough, I get it, I won't check out your girl anymore, just stop _touching_ each other like that in front of me will you?" Blaise grumbled, but the pair didn't seem to be finished yet.

"What like this?" Draco asked smartly as he reached up to cup one of Ginny's breasts and squeezed.

This caused Ginny to flush furiously and swat his hand away, "Draco! That was a bit much."

"I love it when you get all mad," Draco teased, and kissed her cheek.

"Oh do you?" Ginny shot back, her face still flushed, as Draco wrapped his arms around her again.

"Yes, it makes me want to do—

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Draco leaned back abruptly, "That really wasn't what I had in mind."

Ginny stepped back, her face even redder than it had been previously and Draco turned around.

"Good evening, I hope I'm not intruding on anything?"

Draco just looked cross as Ginny struggled to form a coherent sentence, "Uh, no Professor, wow, uh, not at all, Draco and I were just uh—we didn't know you were here yet," She blurted out finally.

"Clearly," Dumbledore replied, but he was smiling.

Thirty minutes later, the authorities had been called and Lucius had been transferred to the dungeons. Dumbledore would be talking to the aurors first before taking Draco, Ginny and Blaise's statements so the Headmaster took his leave with the promise to send Dobby with news as soon as possible. As soon as the elder wizard had stepped out of the portrait, Ginny rounded on Blaise.

"You knew he was standing there and you didn't _say_ anything? I thought I was going to _die_ of mortification!"

Blaise's grin was infuriatingly smug.

"Paybacks a bitch."

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter wasn't all that interesting, but it was necessary. Next chapter: The fate of Lucius, what the trio has been up to, and Hermione and Blaise. ;)


	23. New Players

**A/N 1: **First off, furious apologies for the lateness of this update. I just moved recently and I had a million things going on in the mean time with the end of the school year coming up. (I am no longer in school but my brother who lives with me IS and we have ONE computer, you do the math.) I've also had some trouble arranging all these plot bunnies in my head into something that makes anything close to sense. Deep breath That being said, I will be posting TWO chapters this week because I've finally arranged my thoughts. Yay.

**A/N 2: **This chapter is dedicated to **Lavenderab** and **Hydra27** because Lavenderab reviewed every single chapter and Hydra27 gave one of the best reviews I have ever received. Thank you! And thanks to all those who take the time to review at all, it really means a lot to me! Oh even though she'll probably never read this, I'd like everyone to know that I got the motivation and inspiration to write this chapter from reading **Jedi Tess Of Gryffindor**'s stuff along with **gNatRat.** Truly amazing writers, both of them, go check out their stories!

**Disclaimer:** I gave up trying to get the rights to Harry Potter a long time ago…

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 23**

Ginny was shaking her leg nervously as she, Blaise and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office. The trio had been instructed by Dobby to wait here until the old mans return and had been sitting quietly for the past 15 minutes in absolute silence. Ginny could hardly take it. She glanced over at the two older boys on either side of her. Draco was staring impassively, straight ahead. Blaise was twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ to break the somewhat awkward silence when the doors swung open.

The three students whipped around in their seats to see Dumbledore stroll casually through the door, closing it behind him with a wave of his hand. Once the wizened professor was situated behind his desk, he rested his steady gaze on his pupils.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy," He started, "We really need to stop meeting like this," His tone was serious but his eyes held a smile.

Ginny has the grace to blush, Blaise just grinned.

"Where's my father? Sir?" Draco asked anxiously.

Ginny stared. Draco _never_ got anxious.

Dumbledore's usually jovial face turned grave, "He's being held in a guarded room in the north tower. It is a highly secure and nearly inescapable room."

Ginny noticed the slight emphasis when he said _nearly,_ then remembered that, that was the very room that Harry had freed his wrongly accused godfather from with Hermione their 3rd year. Ginny grinned. That 'nearly' was only relevant if Lucius had a Hippogriff handy nearby. Somehow she highly doubted that.

"Now. We seem to be in somewhat of a sticky situation here. Lucius was not to be able to have access to your rooms Draco and I am hard pressed to figure out who gave him the password to your quarters," Dumbledore pressed on, "Now I am assuming that you have not divulged this information to anyone except those present, am I correct?"

"Actually sir, I only told Blaise directly," He glanced at Ginny briefly with an amused smirk, "Ginny here guessed."

Ginny's cheeked flamed once more as the memory of that night came creeping back to her and fought to keep her feelings at bay, as if Dumbledore would somehow sense the provocative happenings of that night emanating from her.

"I see," Now Dumbledore definitely looked amused. He stared at the three teens with an unreadable expression for a moment. Then he addressed the boys.

"You gentleman are aware, that there is a war approaching?"

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks.

"Yes sir," Blaise nodded in affirmative.

"Then you also realize that both of you being of age now, you have certain, _responsibilities_ that were not present when you were not of age?"

Ginny's brows furrowed in confusion, what was he on about?

But Draco and Blaise seemed to be hearing Dumbledore loud and clear for they both answered, "Yes sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "So based on your actions tonight, am I assuming you've made your decisions?"

The two boys exchanged another look and nodded at each other. Ginny was starting to get annoyed. What the heck was with all the bloody _nodding_? And why the hell wasn't anyone nodding at _her_?

"Very well," Dumbledore was trying to sound business like, Ginny knew but he was failing miserably, "I will try to protect you for as long as I can, especially while you are still students here, but I must caution you two," He looked over his half moon spectacles at the two Slytherins, "Once you are outside the boundaries of my school, you will on your own. Keep you friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

The two boys nodded gravely once again. The three were dismissed shortly after to be escorted to the place where they would be questioned about Lucius.

**!#&()**

Ginny paced outside the classroom biting her nails and shooting fleeting glances at the door. The three students had been escorted to a less used section of the castle where the extra unused classrooms were located to avoid any prying eyes or potential eavesdroppers. The officials had decided that taking the three teens out of school for questioning would arouse too much attention on them so decided for a more subtle course of action: which was to keep the questioning and briefing inside the confines of the castle. The trio was to be questioned individually to get the most precise accounts possible and Draco was called in first, leaving Ginny in a bundle of nerves and Blaise to watch on amusedly.

After what seemed to be the four hundredth time Ginny had walked back and forth in front of the door Blaise, who was sitting on the ground next to it twirling his wand, reached out and deftly grabbed the younger girls ankle. Ginny was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she was barely able to suppress a shocked scream as she stumbled and struggled to regain her footing.

"What?" She snapped, glaring down at the dark haired boy.

"Stop," Blaise said simply matching her glare, "I know this castle is made of stone Weasley, but I doubt Dumbledore will be very keen on having to replace an entire corridor because a certain neurotic red head couldn't hold herself together."

Ginny sighed and plopped down on the floor next to him, relenting.

"Blaise, he's been in there for _hours._"

The prefect arched a brow, "Red, it's been 20 minutes."

"Same difference," Ginny grouched, looking away from the older Slytherin and pouting.

It wasn't her fault she was worried out of her wits. This wasn't just any evil, conniving, heartless bastard they were dealing with; he was practically the _godfather_ of evil, conniving, heartless bastards. Even unconscious the man had been intimidating. Okay not _really._ Ginny didn't think Voldemort himself could look intimidating, unconscious and hovering off the floor like an ugly puppet.

"Same difference is an oxy moron Weasley, it can't be the same if there's a difference," Blaise replied, looking bored.

"How can you be so _calm_?" Ginny shot back, ignoring the jab at her grammar.

Blaise shrugged, "Slytherin thing I guess."

Ginny rolled her eyes in disgust.

"_Arrogant bastard."_

She saw Blaise smirk out of the corner of her eye and she had a feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking. Ginny huffed loudly and made as to stand up again when Blaise's arm shot out again and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't missy, if I see you pace one more time I'm going to vomit."

"Well then you'll know exactly how I feel every time you speak Zabini," Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"Burn," Blaise deadpanned, but he did not release the grip on her wrist.

Just then the door opened and Draco stepped out, looking tired. Ginny yelped in surprise and jumped up, taking Blaise with her as the two stood to greet their companion.

Draco regarded the two then cocked a silver eyebrow, "Trying to hold hands with my girl Blaise?"

Ginny hadn't even noticed Blaises hand still on her wrist but Blaise just smirked.

"Someone had to keep her company while you were holed up in there."

"Speaking of holes, why don't you shut that big one in the middle of your tiresome face Zabini, and get your ass in there, you're next," Draco retorted.

Blaise made of show of bowing extravagantly to the couple, twirling his hand in front of them before pulling it into his mid section to sink into a bend at his waist, "As you wish majesty."

Now it was Draco's turn to smirk, "Finally, I thought you'd never learn my proper title."

Blaise dropped his act immediately and made a rude gesture in Draco's general direction before disappearing into the classroom. Ginny turned to him then. The tired look was back.

"What happened? What did they say? What did _you_ say?" She fired off her questions not knowing what exactly she wanted to hear.

"They want me to testify against him in court," Draco murmured, dragging a hand over his face and through his already disheveled hair.

"No!" Ginny gasped, "You can't Draco, it's too dangerous! Are they mad? What do they think will happen when you publicly testify against your Death Eater father in court?"

"Nothing worse then what would happen anyway. Look Ginny, the fact that Lucius made a personal appearance means this thing has already gotten heavy. He considers himself above trivial matters in society, so he chooses not to interfere in them. The fact that he was here means that something was going to be done. _Now._ It's also supposed to be a secret that he's been in the castle so naturally, the whole school is going to know by now. And you saw how well he took my not answering his letters. He just about attacked us and all but molested you."

A fierce look had come across Draco's features as he uttered the last sentence and he pulled Ginny close as if Lucius were lurking around the corner this very minute.

"So what does this all mean?" Ginny asked fearfully, only half wanting to hear the answer.

Draco's eyes darkened, "It means we're all going to have to watch our backs, more than we have already."

Ginny was saved from answering by the reappearance of Blaise.

"Well that was short," Ginny said, abashed.

"Must not be as important as I am," Draco drawled arrogantly.

"That's because the oaf we're testifying against is your sire, you idiot," Blaise shot back.

Ginny blanched, "Wait a minute, _we're_ testifying against? They want _you _to testify too? What the hell is the matter with everyone? They might as well paint a big red target on both your heads!"

Blaise smiled crookedly at the redhead, "Ginny love, the big red target appeared on our heads the minute we got involved with you."

Draco scowled at the darker boy, "Blaise," he warned.

Ginny's heart sank. He was right. These boys were risking everything because of her.

"Blaise, I'm so so—"

"AHEM," The auror in charge of questioning had popped his head out the door way lifting his brows expectantly.

"That would be your cue Red," Blaise changed the subject quickly.

Ginny swallowed and nodded solemnly before entering the room, closing the door behind her with a _snap._

As soon as the door was shut, Draco rounded on Blaise.

"What did you go telling her that for?" He grit out angrily, red splotches appearing on his normally pallid cheeks.

"Tell her what?" Blaise said, looking abashed.

"That getting involved with her put us in danger," Draco scowled again.

"But we are in danger Draco," Blaise ventured, staring down his best friend.

"Yeah but you didn't have to _tell_ her that. What good would come out of that besides her feeling guilty? Think Blaise, she's a Gryffindor, she's not like us. It's not every man for themselves with their lot. Knowing her, she's gonna go all Saint Potter on us and be all self sacrificing and try to protect us, and Merlin so help me Zabini, that if she gets hurt because of this, I will personally feed you to that disgusting excuse for a creature that the Dark Lord calls a pet."

Blaise stared back at his companion unblinkingly, "Are you quite done?"

Draco expelled a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded once, "Yes."

"Good, now if you would get your head out of your ass for one second _Malfoy_," He emphasized the use of his sur name, "You would realize that it is far healthier for everyone, if Ginny knew exactly what we might potentially be up against."

"And do you know what we're up against?" Draco asked.

"No. But we do."

The two Slytherins whipped around. Draco sneered.

"Potter."

**A/N 3: **I know, I know, it's a cliffy and terribly short, but the second one is soon to come I promise!


	24. Opening The Playbook

**A/N:** As promised, Chapter 24! Not much longer to go folks…

**Disclaimer:** Hasn't changed people. It's still Miss Rowlings.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 24**

"Potter?" Blaise repeated.

Harry came walking down the hallway, nodding at each boy in turn.

"Malfoy. Zabini."

"How did you know where we were? And what the hell are you doing here?" Blaise recovered quickly from his shock going straight to incredulity.

"I heard Lucius Malfoy was here," Harry said, ignoring Blaises questions.

"How did you—ah never mind," Blaise gave up.

Draco just rolled his eyes. Of course _Potter _knew what was going on, he was Dumbledore's little pet. Harry seemed to sense what Draco was thinking and gave a little smirk of his own at the sour look on the blonde boys face.

"Sorry to crash the little pow wow you guys had going on but there's something you should know."

The door opened just then and green, grey, and blue met brown as Ginny entered the hallway.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes to the ceiling, "We've already gone through this part Weaselette. He was just about to tell us how we came to be graced with his majesty Potter's presence actually," He turned to Harry, "You were saying Potter?"

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably, suddenly looking hesitant. Ginny's face darkened. Draco looked amused. Blaise was just confused.

"Well?" Blaise said expectantly.

"I'm not leaving, Harry," Ginny ground out angrily.

"He doesn't want Ginny involved," Draco answered Blaises' look of befuddlement.

Harry flinched at the use of Ginny's first name coming from Draco's lips. It was still unnatural for him. Ginny noticed.

"_Leave it to Harry to flinch at Draco saying _my_ name when the git can parade around spouting _Voldemort_ all over the place like it's going out of fashion…"_

Draco turned back to Harry crossing his arms, "You heard her, out with it Potter."

Harry pursed his lips, looking disgruntled at having to tell in front of Ginny and because he was being told what to do by Draco.

"Something is going down. And it's going to start here, at Hogwarts," Harry finally said, "In a way, it already has," here he looked pointedly at Ginny.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "What'd you mean?"

"It means, that those run ins Ginny had with Bletchley and Parkinson weren't just acts of jealous rage. They served a far greater purpose," Harry explained looking grave.

Draco stared at the green eyed boy in front of him with the closest thing to respect he could muster. Leave it to Potter to know what was going on in the Slytherin house better than he did.

"And what is this purpose?" Blaise pressed. He was leaning casually against the wall, but his body was turned towards Harry and he tensed at his words.

"Voldemort is getting impatient. He needs to recruit more followers. He's getting cockier, wants to start recruiting them younger."

Blaise's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"Very recently he's had his eyes set on two very promising candidates," Harry continued, staring unblinkingly at the trio in front of him, "He was sorely disappointed to find that they seemed to place their loyalties else where."

Harry looked pointedly at Draco and Blaise in turn and Ginny gasped.

"How did he know?" Draco asked the unvoiced question hovering in the air.

"What, you don't think Voldemort has spies in the castle?" Harry shot back.

"But I thought Snape—" Ginny started.

Harry held up a hand to silence her, "Like I said Gin, he's recruiting them _young_."

"You mean he has _students _spying here at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

Harry nodded, "It started with Zabini's little joke on Malfoy here," Harry nodded his head in Blaise's direction, "Somehow word got around to the Death Eaters inner circle that one of the Dark Lords potential protégé's had a little soft spot for the youngest Weasley."

Ginny eyes widened and Harry stepped forward to place a comforting arm over her shoulders. Draco was too shocked to move. Blaise had gone ghostly pale. Draco closed his eyes.

"It all makes sense now," Draco said softly, "Bletchley told his father how I reacted when he tried to touch Ginny and he must have reported back to my father. That's why I got my letter so early and same with Blaise. He hasn't exactly been being the most discrete about his little crush on Granger either."

At the mention of Hermione, Blaise's cheeks tinged pink and he turned his head away mumbling something about discretion being overrated.

"And that's how Pansy got into the school again," Ginny was catching on, "She had help, not just from Bletchley. She had inside _and_ outside help."

Blaise, whose cheeks had returned to its normal color turned to Harry, a new look in his eyes.

"How did you piece this all together Potter? That's some hefty brain work right there."

Harry shrugged, "It's kind of what we do."

"Yeah, you always almost get yourself killed doing it," Ginny grumbled.

Harry gave her a lopsided grin and Draco scowled. He didn't appreciate how much concern Ginny was having for someone besides him, especially if that someone was Harry Potter. Draco had half a mind to tell Harry exactly how he was feeling about him having mushy moments with his girlfriend.

"Which brings us to, why are you telling us all this?" He said instead.

Harry rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "I can't believe I'm going to say this," He expelled a large breath, "We need your help."

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Like Red here said earlier and what you've confirmed to us just now, Draco and I pretty much have nice, shiny red targets painted on our heads where the Death Eaters are concerned. We're not going to be much use to you as spies."

Harry grinned now.

"That's why I'm going to tell you our plan."

**!#&()**

"I still don't like this," Ron grumbled to Harry as they made their way down the deserted corridor.

Harry sighed, "Ron, Dumbledore trusts them, and they've risked their reputation, safety _and_ their lives to try to do the right thing, give them a _little_ more credit yeah?"

"I hate to admit it, but he's right Ron," Hermione consoled, albeit grudgingly, "Malfoy saved Ginny more than once, I think he even has Harry beat in that department," She smiled to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"You're all just so cavalier about this because Zabini is involved. I bet you just can't wait to have him _fawning_ over you like an idiot," Ron sneered.

Hermione stopped walking. Harry was already ahead a few paces before he realized the footsteps had ceased behind him.

"He does not _fawn_ over me Ronald; he's just trying to be annoying, although right now he has _nothing_ on you!" Hermione raged, clenching her fists at her sides.

"You guys we're going to be—"

"Shut up Harry!" The two chorused.

"—late," Harry sighed.

**!#&()**

Ginny was pacing again.

"Where are they?"

Blaise scoffed, "Punctuality was never a Gryffindor trait was it?"

Ginny glared and Blaise blinked, "Sorry love, I keep forgetting you're one of them. I've spent so much time around you, I've almost forgotten you're not a Slytherin yourself," then he grinned, "Almost."

Ginny stopped pacing and looked at the older boy strangely. It did seem that way didn't it? Unknowingly to the three teens, they had formed a 'Golden Trio' of their own without realizing it: All the scheming and looking out for each other, the danger, the drama. Ginny shook her head. They had almost become as bad as the original trio!

She voiced this and Draco let out a bark of laughter.

"I guess we are kind of our own little trio aren't we?" Then he shuddered, "It must be a cold day in hell, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, fraternizing with the likes of Potter, Granger and Weasley."

"_Weasley's_," Ginny emphasized the plural.

"Yes," Draco said, pulling Ginny closer, "But I love fraternizing with _you…_" He let the sentence hang over their lips before capturing hers in his.

Blaise turned his head pretending to be very interested in the painting across the hall. Only the sound of Ginny giggling softly returned his attention back to the snogging couple.

"You guys had better stop that before—"

"OH GROSS! Ginny stop that, right now!"

The original trio had arrived. Ron was positively fuming, turning red from embarrassment or anger she didn't know, but Ginny didn't deem it an appropriate time for round two of a Draco and Ron scuffle so she reluctantly disengaged from Draco's arms.

But she couldn't help but add a scathing remark at his expense for interrupting what looked to be a perfectly enjoyable snogging session.

"Oh don't even start with me _WON WON_, seen Lavender lately?"

Blaise coughed loudly trying to hide his snigger; Draco cocked an eyebrow, while Harry shook his head, watching Ron turn puce. Hermione, however, surprised the group by laughing outright and the loudest. Even Ginny was surprised when the older girl put up her hand for a high-five and the two girls collapsed into giggles.

"Not that I have a problem with having a good laugh at Weasley's expense," Draco interrupted finally, "Don't we have some more pressing matters to deal with?"

"Right," Harry cleared his throat and proceeded to pace just as Ginny had been a few minutes earlier, in front of the large expanse of wall. After the third time he passed the wall a door appeared and he quickly ushered everyone inside.

Inside the newly formed room was a large, rectangular conference type table with six comfortable looking high backed chairs. Harry, Hermione and Ron took one side while the two Slytherins and Ginny sat on the other. Hermione, unsurprisingly at this point, sat on the far side of Harry, placing him between her and Ron, and consequently, facing Blaise.

Once the six students were seated, Blaise seemed to appraise the seating arrangement, "What is this, knights of the roundtable? Why so dramatic Potter?"

Hermione giggled. Harry rolled his eyes. He had to admit, it did look a bit old fashioned. The room must have sensed that this meeting wasn't to be lighthearted in nature. The look of the setup was extremely severe.

"The table would have to be _round_ for it to be knights of the _round_table now wouldn't it Zabini?" Harry replied.

Ron looked smug at the comeback but the smile dropped off his face immediately at Blaise's next statement.

"Granger thought it was funny."

Ginny caught Hermione smiling at Blaise flirtatiously and she finally caught on to the feud. Ginny glanced at her friend knowingly and gave her a little wink of encouragement. What ever Ron did to piss Hermione off, he probably deserved it. And if it helped along the union of her best friend and her boyfriend's best friend, the more power to her. She hadn't forgotten the vow she made to herself earlier in Draco's room when Lucius was there. Had that really only been a few hours ago?

"Ahem."

Harry's voice shook Ginny from her thoughts.

"Since we all know why we're here," He gave Ron a significant look, "I'll just cut to the chase. There are things going on in Hogwarts that are bigger than stupid things like house rivalry," Again he looked at Ron who was pointedly ignoring everyone, "Ginny's safety has already been compromised as well as Hermione's and I have reason to believe, that Malfoy and Zabini are in some hot water as well."

"Understatement of the century Potter," Blaise muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry pressed.

"How would you feel having the Dark Lord after—" Blaise suddenly quailed under the look Harry was giving him, "Oh right, yeah, sorry."

"Uh, yeah," Harry said sarcastically, "As I was saying, if my sources are correct, then Voldemort is pretty pissed off about now. We need to fix that."

Five pairs of eyes swiveled onto his face then. Apparently he had not clued in Ron and Hermione into this plan yet, for they looked just as shocked as everyone else at Harry's proclamation.

"We act after the graduation party."

And so Harry delved into the plans, with Gryffindor Princess, and the Prince's of Slytherin, on one side and the Boy Who Lived, his trusty (although disgruntled) sidekick and the resident Queen of Gryffindor on the other, each team with one desired outcome. By the end of Harry's speech, Ginny looked pale, Harry, Blaise and Draco determined, Hermione nervous, and Ron slightly awestruck.

"Do we all understand our roles?" Harry asked finally.

"This is so fucked," Blaise shook his head.

"_We_ are so fucked," Draco said.

"Oh dear lord," Ginny breathed.

"I'm just going to take that as a yes," Harry glared at the three in front of him.

"Yes," Was all Hermione could muster.

Ron just nodded but he silently agreed. They _were_ fucked.

**A/N:** Hehe, aren't you wondering what the plan is? Don't worry my dear readers, things are about to get heavy.


	25. Warm Up

**A/N:** Again a reminder that this is a more or less an AU fic. I am disregarding the deaths of Dumbledore and Sirius in this so they are still alive and kicking in this story! I'd also like to add that I have no idea what the right of passage is into wizarding society after you graduate so I just made it up.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 25**

Before anyone knew it, graduation was upon them and then behind them all in a huge blur of tears, planning, more planning, and some more tears along with infinite amounts of worrying on Ginny's part. The ceremony itself was fairly straight forward, only the families of students graduating were able to attend, so the rest of the school had the day off to relax. Dumbledore said a few choice words (and in his case it quite literally were a few words) and so did McGonagall, who sounded like she had a bad head cold. Then each 7th year was called up alphabetically and given their certificate of completion of their magical education and their names were written in the registry as full grown adult wizards and witches.

Afterwards was a whirlwind of activity where the tears continued and excessive amounts of hugging took place with lots of 'we made it!' and 'finally!' There were only six selective individuals who were not enjoying their commencement as much as the rest however. Ginny stood among the throng of people craning her neck to look for five familiar heads of blonde, chestnut, flame, ebony, and chocolate. She scanned the crowd quickly and found Hermione first. She was nearby with her parents who were staring in wonder at the castle as she pointed out the various towers. The graduation ceremony had taken place outside and it was a gorgeous June day.

Ginny's nerves were too shot to enjoy it much.

She hurriedly made her way over to the small crowd, exchanged hurried greetings and the appropriate congratulations to Hermione in front of her folks then hastily dragged the older girl aside. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Are you noticing, what I'm noticing right now Herm?"

The bushy haired 7th year nodded, "I scanned the crowd when I went up to get my certificate. Almost every parent with a Slytherin student graduate is absent."

"So this is really happening isn't it? Something really is going down?"

"Look, we shouldn't talk about this here, let's find the others," Hermione glanced around nervously.

Ginny nodded mutely and followed the now former prefect through the crowd. It took them another 20 minutes before they could round up Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise, especially without arousing suspicion when it came to the latter two. The six friends snuck silently back into the castle and into a deserted corridor where they found an empty classroom. Once everyone was comfortably situated on a desk top or chair, Harry spoke.

"We all know that an absence of a certain house's parentals was blaringly obvious today, which further proves that something is brewing outside this castle."

"On the contrary, both Blaise's and my mother were able to attend," Draco said smoothly, but the look on his face was anything but delighted.

"Must keep up appearances and all," Blaise quipped sourly.

"Look," Harry spoke more gently this time, "We've just graduated, and we don't have to worry about this until at least after tonight. So lets put on a good face for our friends and family, hug some people and get fucking wasted later. Agreed?"

"That's the first smart thing I think I've ever heard you say Potter," Blaise commended.

"Was that a compliment Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not," Blaise replied.

"Didn't think so," Harry said, but he grinned nonetheless.

**!#&()**

5 hours later found Ginny standing in front of her mirror checking out her outfit for the night's festivities. She was wearing a bright teal halter top, with swirly white patterns on it, with a low slung, tastefully torn jean skirt that rested barely mid thigh. Her hair was in a curly ponytail and she wore white sling back pumps to show off her legs. Ginny and a couple of 6th years had decided to send off the graduated 7th years with a giant end of the year/graduation blow out at _Inferno_ and it was nearly time.

The four Gryffindors were to meet the Slytherins in front of the corridor that led to the passage at 8:30. Ginny looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read 8:23. She grabbed a long cloak and threw it over her shoulders, making sure not to forget her wand as she made her way downstairs. When she got down, Hermione was wearing a similar cloak and Ginny had to hide a smirk. Great minds think alike she supposed.

"_More like, great minds know that Ron would have blown a gasket if he knew what we had on under these cloaks." _ Ginny thought.

Ron and Harry gave the two girls funny looks as they made their way to the meeting spot, but refrained from comment. Halfway to the spot however Ron ventured to ask, "Aren't you warm in that? It's the middle of June."

The two girls just shrugged enigmatically and continued on. When they reached their destination, they were greeted by the two Slytherins who were already there.

"Told you punctuality wasn't a Gryff thing," Blaise winked at Ginny.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"We aren't late, you're early," She said snootily as she gave Draco a greeting kiss on the cheek.

"Excuses, excuses," Blaise taunted as he turned to the portrait and gave the password.

Once they reached the end of the corridor, Ginny took the liberty of tapping the 14th brick up and 6th one over this time to let the 7th years file past her. The scene that greeted them was shockingly different from when they had been there last October. The skrewts had been removed from the platforms and replaced with Fred and Georges famous fireworks floating around their heads in swirls of brilliant color. The party seemed to already be in full swing for a large crowd of people took up the dance floor and the fireworks kept multiplying when some threw a vanishing charm at it. Ginny had to grin at that. Of course the students would know how to _multiply_ them, and her grin grew wider at the image of Umbridge storming around the castle trying to disperse the ostentatious display.

Walking further into the club, the group found the huge far wall covered in magical paint that spelled the words, 'Congrats you brats, you finally made it!' that glowed in the dark and danced across the mirror repeatedly. .

Ron and Harry wandered off by themselves claiming to want to get an early start on drinking themselves into post graduation stupor. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and took the opportunity to remove her cloak and promptly toss it on the floor. Hermione followed suit and their cloaks disappeared.

"That charm sure is handy," Hermione said shaking her head, but no one was listening. They were too busy staring at her.

"What?" Hermione said, looking perplexed.

Ginny was the first to recover.

"Wow Hermione, you look amazing!" She squealed.

Hermione blushed deeply and shrugged, "You only graduate once right?"

"Whoo hoo, you wild woman!" Ginny hooted with glee.

Hermione had chosen and ensemble that would have made a super model jealous. She was wearing a soft yellow halter mini dress that draped over her form in soft folds and accentuated her narrow shoulders. The dress was held up by a silver circle that was connected to the front of the dress and went around her slender neck. The back was completely open.

"Wild woman? Look at you little miss high heels!" Hermione laughed, nudging her own sandaled foot against Ginny's pumps.

The two girls giggled for a minute before realizing that the two boys had remained completely silent for the exchange. Ginny turned to see Draco with a highly amused look on his face and glanced over to see a glazed look in Blaise's.

"Wow Herm, I think you've struck this poor bloke dumb," Ginny laughed, waving a hand in front of the older boys face.

"C'mon Zabini, stop ogling and let's get me a drink!" Hermione commanded.

Blaise snapped out of it then and saluted, "Yes ma'am."

And he was dragged away. Ginny shook her head, "So what'd you think?" She looked up at Draco.

"What do I think about what?"

"Those two," Ginny nodded her head towards the bar where Blaise was handing Hermione a glass.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Draco said emotionlessly.

Ginny just grinned and leaned in for a kiss when—

"GINNY! What the hell are you wearing?" Fred exclaimed, appearing quite literally out of no where and clearly thunderstruck.

"More like not wearing…" Lee Jordan corrected, coming up behind him and giving Ginny a once over.

"Hey! Stop ogling our sister," George snapped at his friend, appearing next to Fred.

"Yeah, stop ogling my girlfriend Jordan, or I'll gouge your eyes out with your own wand," Draco threatened, but it seemed half hearted somehow.

George blanched, "Ha, you hear that Fred?" He turned to his twin, "Malfoy just called Gin his—"

"—_Girlfriend_?" Fred finished.

Before anyone could respond to the twins sudden revelation, Harry joined the group.

"What's up guys?"

They ignored him.

"Now listen Gin," Fred went on as if Harry wasn't there.

"Oh no you don't Fred, do not start with me on this. I am old enough to decide who I can and cannot date and nothing you say or do is going to prevent that—Ah, no shhh," Ginny held up a finger for Fred had opened his mouth to object, "Don't even _think_ about threatening to tell mum, Ron tried that one already."

Ginny glared at the rest of the group then, silently challenging them to say more. When they boys remained silent Ginny nodded once.

"Well if that's settled then, Draco and I will be on our way."

And with that Ginny turned and stomped off, dragging a very amused looking Draco behind her.

Harry turned to Fred then, "Boy you sure told her."

Fred glared, "Shut up Potter."

Back at the bar Hermione was well on her way to being thoroughly sloshed. She waved over Michael who was once again bartending and he hesitantly placed another shot in front of her.

"Wow Granger, you sure are going fast. You sure you don't want to drag it out a little?" Michael asked, "The night is still young."

Hermione threw back her shot quickly and shook her head, "You only graduate once!" She repeated loudly, pumping her fist in the air a little too enthusiastically, promptly toppling over the side of the barstool and onto Blaise's lap.

She paused then blinked up at the dark haired boy, "You have blue eyes," She slurred dreamily.

Blaise smirked, "Excellent observation Miss Granger."

She stared at him for a moment and he stared right back.

"Well?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow in answer.

"Are you going to kiss me or not Blaise Zabini?"

"You're drunk," Blaise stated.

"I'm tipsy," Hermione countered.

"I wouldn't do that to you," He said seriously.

Hermione stared unblinkingly at him for a second.

"You're not at all like the rest of them are you?" She asked, in a strangely sober moment.

Blaise just gave her a crooked grin and nodded at Michael who slid a tall frosted glass containing a bright yellow concoction down the bar at him.

"Screaming Banshee," He answered Hermione's incredulous expression, "I'm hooked."

Hermione shook her head in amazement, "So you're really not going to kiss me?"

"Oh no one said anything about that," Blaise said, gulping down half his glass. He looked down at the frosted tumbler in his hand for a moment, looked up at Hermione, and then downed the rest, "I just need to even up the score first."

Hermione grinned and hailed Michael down, "Corner! We need another Screaming Banshee for the hot gentleman on my left and a Phoenix Fire for me," She turned to Blaise, "Better hurry up Zabini, I'm leaving you in the dust."

Meanwhile the other resident odd couple was in a less jovial mood on the other side of the club.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Ginny commented, sipping her drink and turning to her boyfriend.

They had found a secluded booth in the back of the club and were sitting side by side nursing a drink each. Draco just shrugged.

"Post graduation remorse?" He offered as an explanation.

"Yeah. Right. Draco Malfoy, feeling remorse," Ginny snorted.

Draco gave a half hearted twitch of his lip. Ginny's brows knit together in concern. Draco was being weird. Ever since their meeting with Harry, Hermione and Ron, he seemed to be tenser than everyone else.

"Hey," She whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "It'll be okay."

Draco just nodded and then glanced across the room, "Well it looks like Zabini and Granger are having a good time."

Something in Draco's tone made Ginny look over and she had to stifle a giggle. The two newly graduated 7th years were in a fierce lip lock, while Michael was cleaning up two glass tumblers that had obviously been knocked over by the enthusiastic embrace their two friends were entangled in. Upon closer inspection however, Ginny noted that _embrace_ didn't really cut it. Hermione's dress had hiked up dangerously as she was practically straddling Blaise in the already small space the bar stool provided.

Ginny shook her head and turned away from the couple, still grinning when she caught sight of Draco staring down at the table. Her grin dropped off, immediately being replaced by a frown.

"Draco?"

He didn't look up.

"Hey," She grasped his hand and pulled him to her, placing his arm around her waist and her own around his neck, pressing her forehead to his.

"What if I can't do it Gin?" Draco murmured, still staring down.

"Do what?"

"Go through with the plan? What if I fuck it all up?"

Ginny pulled her head back and glared at him suddenly.

"I never took you for a coward," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a Slytherin, of course I'm a coward. All that valiantly brave and noble and loyal, and whatever other dog quality there are, is Gryffindor territory," Draco said bitterly.

"Sirius would resent that statement," Ginny replied tonelessly.

"Is that all you can say?" Draco looked mad.

Ginny sighed, "No. Look Draco, I know this is hard for you. No scratch that, this is unbelievable for you. But you have to believe in yourself. I know you can do this. You _are_ a good person. We can't pick our parents."

Draco stared at her for a moment.

"That was unbelievably cliché Gin."

"Well what do you want me to say? 'Yeah Draco, you pretty much suck at life and are doomed to be an evil bastard worshipers worthless spawn forever! Sucks to be you, well have a nice life!'"

Draco raised a brow, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Ugh, you are unbelievable. Fine Draco, you are doomed for failure for the rest of your life! There I said it. But remember what the consequences of what you choose are going to be," Ginny said fiercely, "I don't feel much like a party anymore, I'm going to get some sleep."

And with that she rose, abandoning her unfinished drink and her very disgruntled boyfriend behind.


	26. Crunch Time

**A/N: **Sincere apologies for the boringness of the last couple of chapters, but they were necessary. Now for some reason I had a terrible time with this chapter. I had the first four pages written for a very long time but nothing else would come to me after that. But rest assured the rest of the story will not be dull.

**Disclaimer: **The plot is the only thing thought up by me.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 25 **

Ginny didn't sleep well that night. Her dreams were plagued with the unfair words she had spoken to Draco hours before and she tossed and turned until she finally gave up. Tossing her comforter aside, she threw her legs over the bed, searching for her bedroom slippers in the dark. As soon as her feet slid into the terry cloth material she crept down to the common room and out the door towards Draco's quarters. She didn't even worry about whether Filch or Mrs. Norris were about. Tomorrow everyone would be going home and it's not like she could get detention.

Sooner than she had expected Ginny was standing in front of the entrance to the Head Boys quarters. She took a deep breathe, said the password and pulled the lever. Ginny made short work of the torch lit passage way, but halfway down the corridor, she felt an unnatural shiver run down her spine. Something wasn't right. Not knowing what weird intuition led her to do it, she suddenly broke into a sprint, going as fast as her slipper clad feet would allow, and finally ripping back to the tapestry to reveal… nothing.

The entire room was empty.

The shelves were stripped of books, the fireplace empty. The bathroom was sparkling clean and the bed was made. It was as if no one had lived here all year at all.

Draco was gone.

Ginny spun around the room in confusion and despair.

"Uh oh…" She whispered to no one.

She grasped the table she and Draco used to study on with one hand to steady herself, and that's when she noticed the crumpled up bit of parchment laying under the table in the otherwise spotless room. Crinkling her brows in suspicion, Ginny bent to pick up the out of place bit of garbage and smoothed it out on the table. Upon closer inspection however, Ginny's eyes bulged. It was a note.

_G _

_I hope you're the one who finds this. I don't have much time to write. It turns out father had planned his visit with me taking every precaution possible. Someone was sent to retrieve me on my father's orders right after graduation. They have Blaise too. They're taking us back to the manor. I'm writing this in the bathroom, they're watching my every move. Tell Potter. Be safe. _

_D. _

Ginny was sprinting back to Gryffindor tower before she even confirmed who the note was from. She didn't need to. Draco and Blaise being taken already changed the plan. Skidding around the corner and barking the password at the Fat Lady who was murmuring in their sleep, she sprang up the stairs to the 7th year boys dormitory.

She ran to Harry first knowing he'd be the quickest to wake of the two. Yanking the heavy scarlet hangings aside she was immediately met with the point of a wand.

"Wow, paranoid much?" Ginny retorted in response to the wand in her face.

Harry lowered his wand and gave her a look.

"Oh right, Dark Lord after you and such. Anyway," Ginny shook herself, "We have to go Harry, wake Ron, Draco and Blaise have been taken," Ginny whispered fervently, already on her way over to the snoring form of her brother.

"Taken?" Harry said, abashed.

"Yes, Lucius sent someone over to finish the job and now they're at the manor—come _on_ Ronald!" Ginny prodded her brother again.

"No! Get back! I am done tap dancing for you!" Ron mumbled incoherently.

Harry stifled a chortle as Ron turned over fitfully in his sleep. Ginny had, had enough and finally took out her wand, prodding Ron sharply in the ribs, then pointing at his face.

"_Aguamenti!"_

A jet of streaming water burst out of Ginny's wand, finding Ron's face. Ron immediately spluttered awake, coughing and wheezing.

"What in the bloody—"

"SHHH! Shut _up_ Ronald, we don't have time, Draco and Blaise have been taken to Malfoy manor, we need to execute the plan tonight," Ginny whispered frantically, already casting a drying charm over her brother.

"—Hell," Ron finished lamely, with a look on his face of someone who had been forced to absorb a lot of information in a short amount of time. Which he had.

"But, but, we'll miss the train tomorrow!"

Harry and Ginny both stared. Ron turned scarlet under their gaze.

"Right then, we should get going," He said, grabbing his wand off the bedside table while Harry threw a change of clothes on his bed.

"Ginny go get—" Harry started, but she was already out the door.

Ginny had far less trouble waking Hermione up than she did with the boys and she and the older girl were down in the common room (Ginny in some of Hermione's borrowed street clothes) already waiting for the two boys when they showed up.

Harry holstered his wand as he came down the stairs and tucked something bulky and silvery into the inside pocket of his robes. Ron also was tucking away something into his pockets. When the four of them were finally assembled, Ginny looked around at all their faces. This was it. All of the sneaking, scheming, planning and research came down to this night. Hermione's hands were white knuckled on her lighted wand, Ron's face was stony, Harry looked determined as always.

"Let's go," Harry said finally.

And they were off to the broom shed. Luck seemed to be with the foursome somehow. Skirting around Filch wasn't difficult and even Peeves seemed to be taking the night off from his usual mayhem. There was much deliberation about whether they should use the Thestrals again, but as much as Hermione hated flying, she said to choose the lesser of the two evils, at least with a broom she could _see_ what she was flying on. Ron had wholeheartedly agreed and decided it would be easier to break into the broom shed than to call a herd of Thestrals on short notice.

Once the four were in the air, Harry in the lead, Ginny felt slightly more at ease. They were flying in a diamond configuration, with Harry at the head, Ron and Ginny at the sides and Hermione in back. She looked positively terrified.

"Oh I knew I should have brewed a calming draught for this!" She said shrilly.

Ginny actually laughed at this, "C'mon Herm, if you relax a little you may learn to enjoy this!"

Hermione made the mistake of looking down at that statement and swallowed a lump, "I'm thinking not!" She yelled back.

This time all three friends laughed and Hermione frowned, "Not funny!"

"You're right Herm," Ron said, "That wasn't funny," And then he braked all of a sudden, falling back until he was behind the brunette. He grabbed the tail of her broom suddenly and propelled the two of them forward at lightening speed, shooting passed Ginny and Harry, Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs until Ron let go.

"Now that, he resumed, "Was funny," Ron concluded when Harry and Ginny had caught up and were once again back in configuration.

Hermione looked shell shocked. She was trembling slightly on her broom while still managing to stare daggers at Ron, who looked far too pleased with himself. Harry was red in the face from trying to keep in composure. Ginny however did no such thing, as her grin was stretched wide across her face.

"See Mione? Now wasn't that fun?" Ron grinned.

"No Ronald. The only thing that's going to be fun is watching you run away, screaming like a little girl when we get back on the ground because that is exactly what you're going to be doing when I get my hands on my wand," Hermione hissed.

"Uh oh, you've upset the prefect Ronald," Harry mocked.

"Guys," Ginny interrupted, her tone grave all of a sudden, "We're almost there."

Sure enough, looking ahead over the remaining clouds in the distance, dark and imposing, stood Malfoy Manor.

"Disillusionment charms!" Harry commanded all business now, and the four of them all slowed down to hover in a particularly large cloud to cast the charms on themselves.

Once the four were successfully disillusioned, they pitched down a mile out from the Manor in a thick wooded area east of the entrance where Hermione magically shrank all their brooms and buried them at the base of a tree under some dead leaves. She placed a stationary version of the confundus spell on the surrounding area, so anything that came near the hidden brooms would immediately get confused and walk away. Now that everything was in place the three friends crept slowly towards the manor. Once they reached the immediate vicinity of the menacing structure, Ron reached into his robes and pulled out a drawstring pouch. Reaching into the small bag, he retrieved a miniature sneakoscope which he now placed on his palm. The four friends stared at the dark detector with bated breath, but it remained stationary on Ron's outstretched hand.

Nodding, Ron put the pouch away in a hidden compartment in his robes that Hermione had charmed to be undetectable and threw the sneakoscope in his jeans pocket. The four of them had been walking for about five minutes when the giant black gates to Malfoy Manor came into view. Using the bushes on the edge of the forest for extra cover, Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly crept closer to the entrance.

Once they were about 10 yards away, Ginny started to walk directly for the gate when Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Harry what—"

"Shhhh!" Harry pointed.

Two figures dressed in robes so black, they blended perfectly into the night flanked the huge iron gates, the Malfoy family insignia now visible in the middle.

"But the sneakoscope," Ginny protested in confusion.

"Well, they aren't doing anything suspicious are they?" Ron responded, thinking quickly, "They're just doing their job. But there are only two of them; they're definitely not expecting us."

"Good for us," Harry pointed his wand at the first guard, "_Stupefy!_"

Ron mimicked him with the second guard, "Bad for them," He finished as the two Death Eaters collapsed on the ground.

"C'mon we have to hurry!" Hermione whispered, running towards the gate.

Once they reached the gate, the three quickly dragged the unconscious guards behind a particularly dense set of bushes, stripping them of their cloaks, Ron giving one of them a swift kick in the ribs just for good measure.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What? I've always wanted to do that," He said shrugging.

Hermione ignored him as she stripped the mask off his face then gasped.

"McNair!" She exclaimed, "Oh that rotten son of a bitch! He almost killed Buckbeak!" And throwing the mask aside Hermione gave him a swift kick in the ribs of her own.

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron and Ginny exclaimed at once, but they were all fighting smiles.

Harry and Ginny had already made short work of the other guard, who was heavy set and had thick dark eyebrows and resembled a large boulder. Ginny had commented that it must've been Crabbe or Goyle's father. They had stripped him of his robes, which Ginny had draped over one arm and hog tied and gagged him. He looked rather ridiculous; lying gagged and tied while unconscious in only his under things.

Once the two Death Eaters were securely bound and gagged, Harry reached out and yanked a handful of hair off both figures and handed one tuft to Ginny and Hermione each.

"Ugh, I get to see what being a Death Eater feels like," Ginny pretended to gag while Ron reached into his robes once again to pull out two corked bottles of goopy mud like potion. He handed one to each girl and Hermione was uncorking her potion when Ginny suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey wait!"

Hermione glanced up alarmed, "What?"

"Why do _I_ have to be Goyle?"

"Relax Ginny that's not Goyle," Harry said.

"Yeah, it could be Crabbe," Ron replied, patting Ginny on the head condescendingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You guys aren't helping. Fine, here, I'll be Crabbe, or Goyle or whoever it is, you can be the animal killer."

Hermione reached out and swapped hairs with Ginny, each finally dropping the last ingredient in the potion and watching it bubble and hiss. Hermione's turned a darker shade of brown, while Ginny's turned electric blue.

The two girls looked at each other one last time apprehensively.

"Well, at least mine's a pretty color," Ginny said, "I could always pretend it's a shot of Phoenix fire."

"Except the feeling of burning alcohol running down your throat is far more satisfactory," Hermione held up her glass, "Bottoms up."

And they knocked back the potion in one gulp. The transformation was slow. Harry and Ron grimaced as they watched their sister and bestfriend's skin bubble and reform into duplicates of the prone men beside them.

"Woah," Ginny said in McNair's slightly high pitched voice.

"Yeah," Hermione answered back in Crabbe/Goyle's deep baritone.

"Weird," Harry and Ron chorused.

Harry tilted his head to the side, staring at Hermione/Goyle/Crabbe.

"You know what? I think that is Goyle. Isn't Crabbe blonde?"

"Who cares?" Ron shrugged.

"I care!" Hermione/Goyle/Crabbe responded, "I need to know who I am!"

"Relax; we'll just wait for someone to address you. It's not like you guys are at an AA meeting and have to stand in front of all the Death Eaters saying, 'Hello my name is, and I have a problem.' Although they probably should…" Harry trailed off.

"What's an AA meeting?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Never mind, let's get going. Tie me," And he held his wrists out in front of him, as did Ron.

Once the two boys were bound at the wrists, Hermione grabbed Harry and Ginny Ron, by their upper arms and proceeded to drag them towards the entrance. Once standing in front of the imposing structure, Hermione and Ginny were at a momentary loss at what to do when the gate suddenly swung open of its own volition. Shrugging to each other, the four entered the grounds of Malfoy Manor and trooped up the stairs where they were met by another pair of Death Eaters.

"Look what we found lurking out in forest," Hermione/Goyle/Crabbe grumbled to the first guard.

"Well holy shit, Goyle, you've got Harry Potter!" The first guard said.

Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, Ron however didn't seem to be able to fight off the impulse.

"No you idiot, that's Tony Blair," He retorted scathingly, "And I'm Madonna."

"Who's Tony Blair?" The second guard asked.

"You know who Madonna is?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Shut up!" The first guard spat, "We have Harry Potter in our clutches, the Dark Lord will be most pleased. Must not be very smart there eh Potter? Got caught pretty easily there didncha?"

"Nah, I just thought I'd give you a little self esteem booster and get myself caught on purpose. You know, give you guys a little boost in morale since I can't see your Master being the type to hand out sweets when you guys have been good little Deathies," Harry replied smoothly shrugging, then winced when he realized Hermione/Goyle still had his arm in a vice grip. Hermione noticed this, but didn't dare loosen her grip in front of the other Death Eaters. She tried to shoot Harry the closest thing to an apologetic look but it looked more like Goyle was a little constipated and Harry fought the urge not laugh.

"Potter thinks he's a comedian eh? Lets see how funny you'll find it to watch your friend here scream for his death when our Master tortures him," The first guard sneered.

Harry actually saw Ron gulp noisily at this. The second guard noticed and guffawed loudly, spraying the two boys with spit.

"Let's go ya fuckers, the sooner we get you off our hands, the sooner we get our reward," The first guard grumbled eagerly.

Harry gave Ginny a significant look at this statement and Ginny crinkled McNair's eyebrows in confusion. She continued to stare at Harry has she dragged Ron further into the house when it dawned on her.

"_Our_ reward?" She repeated gruffly, "I don't recall you being the one's to capture Scarhead and Little Red Riding Hood over here."

"Uh, yeah!" Hermione caught on quickly, "You didn't do anything but watch us bring em' in."

"What is going on here?" A sickenly oily voice came suddenly, cutting off the conversation.

The six of them had reached the grand stair case leading up to the upper wings of the house in the foyer and now they all glanced up to see a tall figure in midnight black robes and strikingly blonde hair, holding a snake headed cane.

"Lucius, we have Potter and his little friend Weasley, the Dark Lord must be informed at once," Hermione said quickly, knowing that Goyle and Lucius Malfoy were acquaintances.

The elder Malfoy's eyes gleamed, "So I see. Well Goyle, our Master shall be ever so pleased, but unfortunately he is overseas at the moment and is unreachable at the present time. Such a pity," Lucius's glittered with malice as he spoke, "It felt like such a good day for torture."

Hermione/Goyle chuckled in false enjoyment, and she discretely elbowed Ginny in the ribs and she joined half heartedly. No one seemed to take notice of the exchange.

"So, as I am the head of this house, and Voldemort's right hand," He continued in an infinitely superior tone, "I am in charge of the prisoners until his return," he finished pompously.

Ginny's urge to roll her eyes was almost overwhelming.

"_God, he'd give Percy a run for his money with that tone. Someone get this man a fucking cookie." _

"To the dungeons then?" The second guard, who seemed to have temporarily forgotten the previous argument, asked eagerly.

"That should suffice for now. I'll be sending someone down shortly to," He paused here, "_see_ to our _guests._" The last word was said mockingly and with one last satisfied smirk to the group, swept off to another wing in the house.

Once Lucius had disappeared, the two guards back at their post and the four were well on their way to the Malfoy Manor dungeons, Ginny and Hermione finally released their grips on Harry and Ron. The two boys immediately started rubbing their upper arms while the girls apologized profusely.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry!" Hermione fussed, "I don't really know my, well that is Goyle's strength yet. I'm surprised I can walk properly, the man is so huge."

"Hermione," Harry gave her a strange look, "Stop fussing over me, it's kind of creeping me out to have Goyle hovering over me like he's my mum."

"I'm not _really_ Goyle Harry!" Hermione exclaimed unnecessarily.

"Oh stop it you two," Ginny cut in, "We have bigger things to worry about right now, such as where the hell is Voldemort? You heard what Draco's dad said, he's overseas. What the hell is Voldemort doing overseas? Should we be worried? Because I highly doubt he's out there to get some sun on the bloody beach."

"Ew, Voldemort in a speedo," Hermione crinkled Goyle's nose.

Everyone groaned at this.

"Hermione!" Ron complained, "I think I may loose my dinner."

"You can imagine Snape in his knickers but you can't handle Voldemort in a speedo?"

"Knock it off you two! We need a plan," Harry admonished, but he was biting back a smile.

"Well we're here," Hermione announced, "You might as well get in or we'll arouse suspicion, if anyone comes down Ginny and I can pretend like we were taunting you or something."

No sooner were these words out of Hermione/Goyle's mouth when footsteps where heard descending the hallway. Hermione and Ginny hurriedly shoved the still tied up Ron and Harry into the cells and slammed the door shut when the source of the footsteps came around the corner. Hermione and Ginny whirled to greet the intruders and both gasped. The single set of footsteps they heard turned out to be two.

And the two set of feet were attached to Draco and Blaise.

"So. You made it. Nice work."


	27. Final Quarter

**A/N:** Ah I am SO sorry about the delay. I had a horrible case of writers block and I've resorted to reading old favorites of mine on to boost my creative juices into gear all summer. And since this story has reached **400** reviews, I thought I should get my lazy butt in gear and finish this story. Thank you all so much for your support, it truly means the world to me.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all related characters belong to the fabulous and genius J.K. Rowling. (Like you didn't know.)

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 27**

"Draco!" Ginny, who still looked like McNair exclaimed.

"Shh!" Draco looked behind him frantically, "Keep your voice down. This place is like Hogwarts, the walls have ears," Then suddenly he smirked, "I never thought I'd see the day where McNair would be so glad to see me. I do have to say that seeing genuine emotion on that mans face is quite disturbing."

"Well gee, thanks a bunch," Ginny pouted behind McNair's face.

To her shock Draco grinned, "There's my girl."

Blaise guffawed.

"I don't know what's more disturbing, seeing McNair _pout_ or hearing Draco call him _his girl,"_ Blaise gave an involuntary shiver, "So this must be Granger then?" He continued and cocked an eyebrow at 'Goyle.'

"Yes, I got stuck being the boulder," Hermione rolled Goyle's eyes.

"Um hello? We're here too," Ron said indignantly tapping on one of the cell bars impatiently.

"Oh hey Weasley, prisoner looks good on you," Blaise winked.

"Wanker," Came the response.

Blaise just grinned cheekily back.

"Okay, so what's the plan now? Voldemort is overseas? Since when does the Dark Lord enjoy holidays?" Harry interjected before Ron could utter another retort.

Draco's face darkened then.

"Voldemort's not here?"

Harry looked alarmed, "You mean you didn't _know_? Your own father just informed us of that before we were dragged down here."

Ron gave a derisive snort, "Proves how important they think _you_ are…"

"Ron, shut it!" Ginny snapped irritably in McNair's voice but in an unmistakable Molly Weasley inspired tone.

"Look, Ginny's right, we don't have much time before the girls polyjuice wears off, we need to get out of the dungeons and so we can find out what Voldemort is up to," Hermione was the one to interject before Ron could make a cutting remark at his sister.

With a casual flick of his wrist, Draco had the cell doors unlocked and soon the six teens, Draco and Blaise leading, while Harry and Ron (still posing as the prisoners) fell in behind them and Ginny and Hermione brought up the rear. As the group made their way deeper and deeper through the winding tunnels that presided in the bowels of Malfoy manor, Hermione became increasingly nervous. Sweat started to bead on Hermione/Goyle's upper lip and she twisted her hands, nervously taking out a mini hourglass that resembled a time turner without the chain from the folds of her robes.

"We have about 15 minutes before our polyjuice wears off, possibly 20. Where are you taking us Malfoy?"

"This is a shortcut through the tunnels, it's a lot faster this way, trust me," He replied, without looking back.

Hermione did not fail to notice he had not answered her question about their destination. She glanced at Ginny as apprehension took over her senses. The younger girl, still looking like McNair, just widened her eyes and shook her head, looking unsure.

The group continued to march through the tunnels for another ten minutes before coming to an abrupt halt before a trap door about 3 feet above their heads.

Hermione and Ginny walked forward immediately, expecting to go first, as they were posing as Death Eaters when Draco put out a hand to stop them.

"Wait a minute, Blaise and I will go first to make sure the coast is clear."

The two girls nodded and watched nervously as Blaise gave the blonde boy a leg up to the door and watched as Draco cautiously lifted it a fraction of an inch, peeking through the slit between the door and the floor. He seemed to be stalling a bit as his eyes raked over the surroundings of the undisclosed room above and Harry started tapping his food in annoyance.

"Malfoy hurry the hell up will you?"

Draco ignored him and took one more look around the room, and then swiftly nodded at the others, pushing the door open fully and hoisting himself into the room above. Blaise went next, with the help of Draco hauling him up from above. Harry went after Blaise, and then Ginny and Hermione. Ron went last as he was the tallest and needed the least amount of help getting through the door.

Once Ron clamored through the opening and the door was shut again Hermione whirled on the two Slytherins.

"We have to get out of here quick; the polyjuice potion is going to wear off any—"

_BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP! _

Hermione's statement was cut short by a sudden deafening bell that resonated through the walls, shaking the entire room with the force of its noise. Four hands immediately flew up to shield their ears from the riotous noise. And just as suddenly as the noise began, it stopped.

"What in the bloody _fuck_—" Ron started.

"Uh oh," Ginny said, cutting off Ron's curse in a strange warp between her and McNair's voices.

Her skin had started to bubble. The boys turned to Hermione and hers was doing the same.

Before anyone else could react, a number of _pops_ were heard all around the room and soon the room was filled with dark cloaked figures all with their wands extended out in front of them. By the time the last _pop_ has resounded Hermione and Ginny were wearing their own faces, the too big Death Eaters robes hanging off their more dainty frames in baggy heaps. It was also then, that Ginny realized that Draco and Blaise seemed perfectly at ease at this turn of events.

"Malfoy, what the hell is going on?" Harry asked in a dangerously calm voice.

To Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry's horror, Draco did not turn to answer Harry but instead strode purposely over to a man standing by a large oak desk (they seemed to be in a study of some sort) who seemed to be the leader of the group. He bowed.

"Father," Draco murmured inclining his head, then took his place next to the man in question.

Blaise took his place on Draco's other side. By now the room had a Death Eater standing about every 3 feet around the perimeter, making the official head count 10 including Draco and Blaise.

Harry made as if to draw his wand but the movement did not go unnoticed by the older Malfoy.

"Ah, ah ah," He admonished quietly shaking his head, and with a swift flick of his own wand, four long pieces of wood came flying out of various places on the Gryffindors bodies and Lucius was left standing with his own wand still outstretched and four in the other.

Harry glared hatefully at the man standing before him as the other Death Eaters laughed openly at their feeble attempts at self defense. Even if he had successfully drawn his wand, it was still four against ten.

"Is that all you've got Potter? And to think, the Dark Lord was actually _threatened_ by a boy who can't even draw his wand properly," Lucius sneered, the corners of his mouth twisting unpleasantly as Draco laughed loudly beside him.

Ginny felt her insides twist as she watched Draco, giving him a pleading look, trying to communicate with him through her eyes, willing him to look at her. It was then that Lucius decided to address the rest of the company he was in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Weasel, the Mudblood and Little Red herself? How humbled we are to be in the presence of the great Harry Potter and Company," His gaze turned cold as his steel eyes locked on Ginny.

"You," He took a step toward her and Ginny swore she saw Draco twitch, "I haven't forgotten your little role in my," He paused, "Supposed, _apprehension,_ in Draco's rooms. You will be punished girl," He practically snarled.

Ginny lifted her chin defiantly, "I think listening to your pathetic voice for the duration of this time has been punishment enough thanks," She spat.

The surrounding Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably at her bold statement.

"_Ginny…"_ Ron hissed under his breathe in warning.

"Yes Weasley, do try to keep that useless sister of yours quiet," Draco drawled lazily, before his father could interject," Well actually, she wasn't _completely_ useless. She does do some rather amazing things with that vicious tongue of hers…" He let the innuendo hang in the air as the Death Eaters laughed stupidly again as if being directed by cue cards.

Ron seemed to be holding back his gorge while Ginny fought the angry tears that threatened behind her eyelids.

"Well Draco, I'm glad you gained something useful out of filth like the Weasleys, how _disappointed_ Arthur would be to find his precious baby girl amounts to nothing more than a common whore," A cloaked figure on Blaises other side said snidely.

The voice was decidedly annoying and slightly nasally as well. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

Ron on the other hand, smiled benignly at Draco, "I'm gonna get you for that one Malfoy," Then he turned to the cloaked figure on next to Blaise, "And who the fuck are you?"

The figure pulled their cloak back, revealing a smug expression topped off with dark hair and a pug like nose.

Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"Parkinson," Ron said, "Fan-fucking-tastic. I'll just add that to my seemingly never ending list of reasons why I should dismember you and feed you to Fang, you insufferable _cow_."

"Careful how you talk to my girl Weasley," Draco drawled carelessly and Pansy positively purred as she walked into his arms, pressing an ostentatious kiss to his jaw.

Four jaws dropped.

"_What_?" Harry, Ron and Hermione chorused.

Ginny froze. Pansy had sidled up to Draco with a provocative sway of her hips, which various members of the circle seemed to be watching with hungry eyes, much to her disgust. She could only stare dumbly as Pansy continued to wrap herself around Draco like a twisted metaphorical snake around its prey. Her eyes narrowed as Draco's arm came to rest around her waist and he leaned down to kiss her in earnest. Ginny watched in helplessly morbid fascination as the supposed love of her life shoved his tongue hungrily down the throat of her worst enemy. Tears sprung up unwillingly again and she clenched her hands into fists beside her.

"What. The. _FUCK_," Ginny managed to choke out.

Hermione stared at her younger friend in concern. The four friends were standing in a circle, backs to each other in a defensive configuration. When Draco and Pansy finally came up for air, Draco turned his steely gaze onto Ginny.

"C'mon _Ginny_," He said her name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "You can't really think I, a Malfoy and a Slytherin, the son of a Death Eater, would be caught dead cavorting around with the likes of you because I _wanted_ to?"

Ginny stared disbelievingly at her former lover, unable to come up with a response.

"Oh, Drakkie," Pansy sniveled, "Look at her, I think she thought you actually _loved_ her," She ended in an exaggerated whisper.

Laughter rang out in the large study. Harry stared at Ginny helplessly, looking like he wanted to reach out and hug her. Ron looked like he wanted to commit murder. Hermione looked torn between two emotions the boys were having.

"You're sick Malfoy;" Hermione said levelly, "You never cared about Ginny at all did you? You were screwing that pug faced little slut the whole time and using Ginny as a ruse to get us all here. It all makes sense now."

"Ten points to Gryffindor Granger," Draco mocked arrogantly.

Ginny was seeing red. And it wasn't Ron's hair.

"I can't believe I let you touch me."

Pansy guffawed at her, "Trust me girl, no one is more shocked than I am. Poor Drakkie here must've been in agony, having to settle for a Weasley, when he could have been with me."

Pansy was now trailing a pale hand down the front of Draco's robes, pushing herself closer into him, pointedly glaring malevolently at Ginny as she slipped her hands inside his robes. Ginny turned away. She couldn't watch anymore.

Hermione however turned her tirade onto Blaise.

"And I suppose your little charade was to earn my trust so you and Draco could get closer to Harry?"

Blaise smirked, "Correct again Granger. Too bad you didn't figure this out a little sooner. God, what stupid bints you lot are. And not just you either, look at little Red over here," Blaise turned his hateful gaze to Ginny, who balked at the malevolent use of her nickname from him, "Thinking Draco cared about her for more than a good shag… or ten," Blaise jeered unblinkingly, his eyes infinite pools of scorn.

"So what now then?" Ron directed the question at Lucius, "You're gonna call the Big Bad to come off us? What? Too cowardly to take out a bunch of teenagers by yourself?"

"No, you stupid little half wit," Pansy answered before Lucius could respond.

Ron snorted at the irony of her statement.

"The Dark Lord has far more important things to deal with than the likes of you. The only reason you're here is so we can torture you in front of Potter and make him watch you scream. The Dark Lord has given us specific directions to—"

"Enough!" Lucius barked harshly and the girl cowered, "I don't believe one of his specific directions were to tell the ingrates what our plans were."

Pansy sulked, obviously not used to be told off by anyone, especially Draco's father.

"But she is right," He agreed, "We do have special plans for Potter here, the rest of you are just bonuses. Mudblood and two blood traitors, we've hit a jackpot."

"I hate you," Ginny said, the statement laced with passion, "I can't believe I ever trusted slimy arrogant gits like you. It's _just_ like you to pull something like this," She directed this last comment at Draco and Blaise then turned to Draco, "You did say once that you were going to be on the winning side didn't you? Well I guess your choice is pretty clear where you want this to go. And you," She turned on Pansy, "Pretending to be all out of sorts because Draco and I were together when you were planning on getting together all along."

"What can I say?" Pansy shrugged, "World's best actress."

A loud whirring noise came from Ron's robes suddenly. Ron took out the sneakoscope and grinned.

"Second best," Draco said now, drawing away from Pansy swiftly.

Pansy gaped at Draco.

"Wha—?" She didn't even have time to finish the word before she was shoved violently into Lucius by Draco and Blaise yelled,

"NOW!"

And that is promptly when all hell broke loose.

Ginny and Hermione reached to their holsters on their calves where their _real_ wands were stored and banished their too large robes at the Death Eaters nearest them, dodging hexes and curses that had started immediately upon Lucius incapacitation. Harry and Ron were doing the same, Ron having dropped a few decoy detonators from Fred and Georges shop on the floor as well. Draco took Lucius moment of unbalance to snatch his fathers' wand out of his hands and deftly started dueling the other Death Eaters, wand clutched in each hand. Lucius did not seem to register the fact that the four wands that he still had in his possession were fake and started to brandish them wildly at the four captives. Shoving the still shell shocked Pansy off him Lucius screamed,

"_Crucio!"_ While holding all four wands at once.

There was a loud _squawk!_ And where there were previously wands, Lucius suddenly found four rubber chickens held in his clutches. He roared with rage searching around the chaotic room to find his son who still held his own wand captive.

Draco and Blaise were on the other side of the room dueling two rather large looking Death Eaters while Harry and Ron had managed to stun two and were working on binding a third. Ginny was dueling with a rather haggard looking witch who seemed to be about Molly's age and Hermione had managed to transfigure two Death Eaters into rather gruesome looking slugs. Pansy had disappeared and no one seemed to be paying Lucius any mind, rendering him useless without a proper wand.

That is until he reached Draco.

Too busy trying to dodge a Cruciatus curse that had flown his way, Draco did not notice his father creeping up behind him. Lucius lunged for his sons neck, seizing him from behind, knocking the wind out of Draco as his ribs took the brunt of the fall. Draco winced as he heard a sharp crack and pain shot through side. That rib would surely be broken. Biting back a snarl from the pain, Draco twisted painfully around in his fathers vice like grip to elbow him in the face.

"Get your murdering grimy hands off me old man!" Draco growled, kicking the man who had tortured his childhood and abused his mother, off of him as he struggled to get to his feet. Amazingly, he still had a grip on his wand and the other hand wrapped around his side. He could already feel it starting to swell.

Blood was spilling out of both Lucius's nostrils and Draco was certain he had broken the other mans nose. He smirked at this. It was almost comical to see the mangled face of what he would undoubtedly look like in ten yearsstand before him and hating it with every fiber of his being.

Across the room the decoy detonators that Ron had released from his pockets had gone off, shrouding a large portion of the room with dark smoke and while she was distracted, Ginny had finally managed to sneak a jelly legs jinx at the older witch she was dueling then firing her infamous bat bogey hex and then stunning her in quick succession. Ginny grinned. The woman looked absolutely ridiculous. Fred and George would've been proud. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she glanced around the room to see how her friends were faring.

Harry and Ron were deflecting the curses of the last two rather large looking Death Eaters in the corner, sweat dripping off their brows from the effort of dodging and concentration and Blaise had run off to tend to Hermione who was bleeding quite profusely from her forearm. Ginny had a fleeting second of panic realizing they were unprotected from the chaos of flying curses when she detected an almost transparent iridescent blue bubble encasing them. Blaise had cast a shield spell over the two.

Realizing that her friends were fine for the time being, Ginny's eyes roved the room searching desperately for their last companion. She didn't have to look far. Draco was in the center of the room seemingly in a face off with his father, who had blood dripping down his face, as Draco clutched his left side chest heaving with barely suppressed rage.

Just as Ginny was about to take a step toward them she heard Harry and Ron shout, "_Stupefy!_" In unison and the sound of two heavy bodies hitting the floor.

Seeing that the immediate danger was over, Blaise dropped the shield charm from Hermione and himself and helped her stand. Hermione had what appeared to be a piece of black cloth ripped from one of their discarded robes tied around her arm tightly as a makeshift tourniquet while Blaise supported her weight.

Ginny ran to her other side immediately, grabbing hold of the older girl's shoulders and waist. Hermione gave her a weak smile of gratitude before stumbling suddenly.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Nott cut her with a magical blade. It's laced with poison that leaves the cut open and can't be healed my magic. She'll need a blood replenishing potion then the antidote before the poison spreads any more."

Ginny took a sharp intake of breathe and Hermione wavered again.

"Blaise, I'm fine, really…" But her voice trailed off as she gazed at the center of the room.

Draco and his father were standing stock still, still staring each other down.

**A/N 2: **I already have most of chapter 28 written. The magic button to get it posted faster is to the bottom left of the screen. I believe it says **Go****.** ;


	28. Game Point

**A/N: **Firstly, I would like to mention that the last chapter actually wasn't supposed to be a cliff hanger but before I knew it, it had turned into 15 pages so I had to split it in half and that just seemed like the best place to do it. Turns out this one did the same thing so now it's **two** more chapters and the Epilogue to go, instead of one. (This was supposed to be the last one, but my hands and imagination and plot bunnies just overwhelmed me so I was forced to extend it.) Oh and I've had this one written for over a week now and it was killing me just leaving it in my documents to be unread so I posted it early. :) Oh and another FYI **_the next chapter is already written as well._** So since I got so many fabulous reviews I posted THIS one early... _hint hint. _

**Disclaimer:** As always just the plot and the witty remarks belong to me. (And sometimes not even those.)

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 28**

"What. In the name of Grindlewald has gotten into you?" Lucius seethed at his son finally.

"Grindelwald?" Ginny blurted out, flabbergasted all of a sudden.

"Who _says_ that anymore?" Ron snorted.

"You are so old," Blaise scoffed rolling his eyes.

Lucius's eyes blazed.

"Watch your tongue boy," Lucius turned his glare onto Blaise, "You're father will be hearing about your insubordination and punishment will be handed out accordingly, if not abundantly."

Blaise gave snorted rather disdainfully at the Malfoy patriarch.

"Please, you and what army?" He retorted, motioning to the many unconscious and prone bodies of various Death Eaters around the room.

To everyone's surprise, the corners of Lucius's mouth curled.

"See the thing that you failed to learn while you were under the instruction of that dunderheaded _fool_ at that joke of a school, was that anything is achievable given the proper leverage."

And with that, quicker than anyone ever could have deemed possible for a man his age, he leaped toward where Blaise and Ginny held Hermione, knocking Blaise, the stronger of the two, to the side and pulling a blade out from the folds of his robes laying it to rest under Hermione's now exposed throat, Lucius holding her head and torso from behind. Blaise lost his footing and ended up in a heap on the floor. Ginny yelped as Hermione was yanked abruptly from her grasp as Harry and Ron lunged forward only to halt suddenly as the edge of Lucius's blade dug deeper into Hermione's flesh, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled desperately still pointing his wand at Lucius.

"Let her go Malfoy," Harry said in a dangerous tone.

"Or what Potter? You'll sick my pathetic excuse for a _son_ and the blood traitor on me? I'm shaking in my robes," Lucius snarled, his blood smeared face contorted with loathing.

"I swear to fucking Gryffindor and Merlin and back, if you hurt her, I will rip every single appendage from your body and feed it to my brothers Blast Ended Skrewts," Ron was positively shaking with anger.

Blaise had regained his footing and was also pointing his wand at Lucius. The five students now formed a semi circle around the lone Death Eater, all with their wands pointed at their friends' captor but no one daring to shoot a spell in fear of hitting Hermione. Hermione herself seemed barely conscious of the goings on around her. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head and if Lucius had not been holding her up she surely would not have been able to support her own weight.

"Let her go Lucius, this isn't about her, you want me remember? Take me instead," Draco reasoned, and to further his point he threw his wand at his feet.

"No Draco!" Ginny shrieked, but she was at a complete loss. How could she choose between her boyfriend and her best friend?

"Look we don't have time for this," Harry said urgently, watching as Hermione's strength began to wane further, "She'll die if we don't get her medical attention soon, and then you won't have a hostage, therefore your leverage theory is shot to shit and we're free to do what we want with you, is that what you want?"

"Don't kid yourself Potter, even if the stupid girl does die, I'd still get the satisfaction of letting you _watch_ as her pathetic life force gets sucked out of her inch by inch, torturing you, knowing you couldn't do a damn thing about it," Lucius smile was bordering on maniacal as he hefted Hermione's now almost dead weight in his arms.

Harry's knuckles were white from clutching his wand so hard and Ginny looked on helplessly as she watched Hermione's body get more and more limp.

"Your move Potter," Lucius seemed determined to ignore his son's earlier offer.

Sweat trickled over Harry's scar and down his temples as he weighed his options.

"_Where are they?"_

"Where are who?" Lucius snapped.

Harry's eyes shot up to the older man. He hadn't realized that he had said it out loud.

Before Harry could come up with a plausible excuse however, the door on the other side of the room promptly exploded.

Pieces of splintered wood flew everywhere and Harry and Ron who were closest had to duck to avoid being impaled by the long shards flying toward them. Before either of them could straighten up all the way, Harry had grabbed Ron by the collar and yanked him back down as a huge shaggy dog sailed through the air over them knocking a shocked Lucius Malfoy to the floor with a dull _thud._

In his crippling alarm at the sudden appearance of the animal, Lucius's grip on Hermione had slackened and Blaise had deftly caught her before she hit the floor, rolling away with her wrapped in his arms as the snapping, snarling dog caught hold of the arm that was still holding the lethal looking dagger in his grip. As soon as Hermione was far enough away from the grappling pair, the dog that was mauling the Death Eater was now a dark haired bedraggled looking man, baring his teeth.

"I believe he was talking about _us,_" Sirius growled, sounding much more canine like, than man.

It was at this statement that the group chanced a look up. The room had rapidly started to fill up with members of the Order and even some teachers from Hogwarts. Among the teachers, were Hagrid, Snape and McGonagall.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, immediately addressing his now former head of house, "Hermione needs help, she's been cut with a magical blade, she's lost a lot of blood."

Without a word, and a brisk nod to Blaise, McGonagall briskly walked through the wreckage toward Hermione, and apparated away with her after a distinct _pop._

"Hell must have frozen over because I never thought I'd see the day I was so glad to see _teachers,_" Blaise breathed.

"I heard that Zabini," Snape shot his former student a look but the scowl looked just a bit forced on the usually stern potions masters face.

Ginny was still rooted to the spot, her mind unwilling to accept the sudden turn of events as quickly as they were happening.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Ron queried to no one in particular.

The name snapped Ginny out of trance and her eyes immediately found Draco, who was slightly hunched over, his breathing labored. She promptly launched herself at him.

"The 'eadmaster had er, other matters to deal with and sent us on instead," Hagrid said gruffly, trying and failing as usual to be cryptic as his eyes slid over to Ginny who was now sobbing into Draco's shoulder.

"He's gone after Voldemort directly hasn't he?" Harry said quietly as he watched the rest of the order conjuring robes to take the Death Eaters into custody.

"I'm not really allowed ter say, you know that Harry," Hagrid said, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"You were always such a terrible liar Hagrid," Harry grinned despite himself.

They were alive, and Dumbledore was going to end Voldemort for good. He looked around at his surroundings. Death Eaters were slowing being levitated out of the room one by one, Blaise was talking to Snape gesturing wildly, presumably recounting the events of what happened after they had been taken from school, Draco was attempting to calm a now hiccupping Ginny who seemed intent of fussing over his broken ribs, Ron was staring at Ginny and Draco with a sort of resigned look on his face, and Sirius had now stunned and bound Lucius Malfoy and was heading in his direction.

"Harry," Sirius said, clapping him on the shoulder then pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Thank god you're alright," Sirius couldn't hide the relief in his tone and Harry grinned at his godfather.

"Yeah thanks to you, I thought you were going to tear him to shreds. I was almost kind of jealous," Harry joked.

Sirius let out a sharp bark of laughter, "Nah, bastard doesn't deserve to be killed, he deserves to rot on Azkaban. I couldn't let up an offer to send someone there that actually deserves to be there you know?"

The cheeriness Harry was feeling evaporated like a bucket of ice over his head as this statement brought on a revelation.

"Where's Wormtail?"

"Think Potter," It was Draco who spoke, but there was no malice in his tone.

"Yeah, where else would Voldemorts right hand man be, but _at_ his right hand?" Blaise had joined the conversation, obviously finished with his diatribe to Snape about what happened.

"Shit," Harry swore, "I can't believe I missed that before."

"Well there _was_ an awful lot going on mate," Ron tried to reassured him, "As harmless as a group of murdering evil, mentally unbalanced minions of a psychotic tyrant seem to be at first, they proved to be quite a handful in the end didn't they? Especially this one," Ron added, aiming swift kick to the ribs to the prone form of Lucius Malfoys' direction.

"Ron!" Ginny scolded.

"What? Are you telling me the bastard doesn't deserve it?" Ron argued.

"Well no, I actually want to do much worse, but since Hermione isn't here to get on your case, I took it upon myself to do so. You know she wouldn't have tolerated that…" She paused, "She would have at least made sure he was conscious so he could _feel_ it," Ginny winked.

This caused anyone in the surrounding vicinity who knew Hermione to laugh and even Snape had a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth. This also however brought to attention Draco's more severe injuries as he winced when his ribs poked at his insides when he laughed and the potions master's face went carefully blank again as he sought to survey the damage to Draco's abdomen.

**!#&()**

_Two Hours Later…_

Madam Pomfrey was positively having a fit. And a well deserved one at that. One should not have to be tending to patients that were previously graduated not even 12 hours prior at what was supposed to be the start of her summer holiday. No, she was in a right state indeed, especially when those students happened to include two former Slytherins, (one being the Head boy to boot) Harry Potter himself, and his infamous best friends and former girlfriend. When Professor McGonagall had shown up with Hermione hanging on by a thread Madam Pomfrey didn't even bother to ask questions, she started in on the poor girl straight away while McGonagall explained the circumstances of her injuries.

Luckily, the poison from the blade had not traveled very far thanks to Blaise's makeshift tourniquet. And because of McGonagall's haste in getting back to the castle, with a quick blood replenishing potion, a bezoar and a skin renewing draught Hermione was well on her way to a full recovery.

After Hermione, Draco had sustained the most injuries. He had not one, but two broken ribs, one of which that was dangerously close to puncturing one of his lungs, a long scratch from a wood splinter above his right eyebrow and sever bruising on his abdomen.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise only had some minor scrapes and bruises which were healed quickly by the harried nurse with a few waves of her wand and were each handed a large bar of chocolate directly after.

After the four had polished off their candy, they had all gathered around Draco and Hermione's beds, Blaise taking a place by her bedside immediately, shocking everyone and making Hermione blush.

"So," Ginny addressed Blaise. She was standing next to Ron and had not made any attempts to be closer to Draco. Judging by the frown that graced the blonde boys face, he had noticed.

"So what Red?" Blaise challenged.

"Happy to get all that out of your system?"

"What are you on about?"

"Oh come on Blaise! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy saying all that horrible stuff to us at least a little bit," Ginny smirked, "After all, they say there is a little truth in every lie, or some rot like that."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I was _acting_ Weaselette. It had to sound real didn't it? Otherwise they would've caught on and our plan would've been ruined."

"Yeah Gin, don't be ridiculous. And it worked didn't it?" Hermione gazed fondly at Blaise, but then added, "You did look like you were enjoying yourself though. Did you have to be _quite_ so nasty about it all?"

"You haven't _seen_ nasty Miss Granger," Blaise's eyes smoldered at her and she blushed even harder.

Harry and Ron made gagging noises. They were ignored.

"Not that you sounded very remorseful yourself," Blaise teased lightly when Hermione's cheeks had returned to her normal color.

"Remorseful about what? All I had to do was be _myself._"

They stared at her in confusion.

"You know, an 'insufferable know it all,'" She mocked Snape's voice and they all burst into laughter.

"No I'm not talking about that part," Blaise smirked, "I believe the term you used was, 'pug faced little slut.'"

"Oh that," Hermione had the good grace to look slightly ashamed, "I didn't plan that one. That just came out."

"It happens to the best of us Mione'" Ron patted her hand, nodding sagely, the corners of his mouth betraying his amusement.

"Speaking of mean Ron, you said some pretty nasty things yourself!" Hermione rounded on the tall red head now.

"Yeah, that bit _you_ said about Pansy was great, I wanted to hi-five you, but somehow it seemed inappropriate at the time," Harry said.

"Well I only had what, seven years to perfect my Slytherin bashing? It wasn't difficult. Especially seeing as I meant every word," Ron smiled beatifically at the two Slytherins present. Ron seemed to remember something just then and addressed Draco.

"Oi Malfoy, don't think I'm letting you off the hook as easily as Hermione did with Zabini over here," He said pointing a thumb at the pair on the bed, "That comment about Ginny was way more than I _ever_ needed to know about my baby sister."

"Like Blaise and Granger just said Weasley, it was necessary," Draco rolled his eyes.

"_All_ of it?" Ginny's voice was soft suddenly as she looked away, pointedly avoiding Draco's gaze.

All eyes shot to her.

"What do you mean? Of course it was all necessary, they bought it…" Blaise trailed off.

Hermione was looking at Ginny with pitying eyes and Blaise frowned.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked, equally confused.

Ron scratched his head looking between Ginny and Draco like a spectator of a tennis match.

Draco's own eyes widened.

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Draco said incredulously, "Ginny…" He trailed off gazing at her with so much sudden emotion that Harry and Ron started to shift uncomfortably.

"I just remembered I needed to be uh…" Harry stammered.

"Anywhere that's not here?" Ron supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, that'd be it!"

And the two made a beeline for the door. Blaise and Hermione looked at each other. Blaise still didn't look completely comprehending so Hermione gave him a little shove.

"Blaise, I think I need to use the loo, will you help me walk?"

"But it's just right over the—"

Hermione elbowed him sharply with her uninjured arm.

"—Ow… okay, okay…" The two made their way gingerly to the other side of the infirmary, Blaise holding Hermione upright.


	29. Overtime

**A/N:** Okay so I was online and I suddenly had the urge to post this early. I figured, what the hell? I love you guys enough. So here is the next part of Chapter 28 or Chapter 29 as I've decided to split them. Enjoy. One more chapter and the Epilogue to go! _Sniffs._

**Disclaimer:** I'd be so rich and utterly brilliant if I was her… but sadly I am not. Her, being the fabulous J.K. Rowling of course.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 29**

"Ginny," Draco said again when the pair was out of site, "Look at me."

She turned shining eyes to him, still not approaching. Draco sighed in frustration.

"God, and to think you were worried about me _not_ being able to go through with it, now you're angry because I did it too _well_?"

"I'm not angry," She said somberly, "Just… It was hard to watch. You have no idea. After that row we had at Inferno and then you were taken and then I had to watch her be all over you. I thought I was going to spew."

"How did you get there so fast anyway?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

"After the fight I couldn't sleep because I felt so horrible. I had to come see you," Ginny's voice wavered a bit. She shook herself and continued, "I went straight to your rooms but halfway there, I could tell something didn't feel right. When I got there, I found your note and went and got the others right away and don't try to change the subject," She snapped.

Draco ran a hand over his face where there was a fine layer of stubble already sprouting up from his usually smooth cheeks.

"Ginny. You insult me by thinking that I was doing anything but trying as desperately as you to not spew from having to be in the proximity of Pansy, let alone touch her. I even had Blaise write the disgusting apology letter I had to send to her, begging her to take me back and explain about the plan to 'capture' you guys. Damn, I could barely write the one to my _father_ explaining to him what the 'plan' was and that his capture was all just a set up. He was hard to convince. Pansy is just about as bright as flobberworm so it wasn't that difficult, but _still._ I couldn't even write on paper denouncing anything I felt about you, even if it was our lives on the line. And when I was kissing her, if you could even call it that, it took every ounce of self control I had to not get us all killed for shoving her cold dead hands away from me. I probably would have been more successful in imagining she was _you_ if she hadn't been strangling me with her tongue."

Ginny searched his face for a long moment after his little speech, for any evidence that he was playing her. Any trace of amusement at her discomfort, even a tiny sliver of support that he was just saying this to humor her. He gazed back intensely, the muscle in his jaw twitching. Ginny noticed that he also had both hands clenched into fists on top of his sheets as if fighting the urge to reach out to her and the raw disbelieving intensity of his gaze broke down her barriers little by little and soon she had launched herself into his arms, burying her face into his neck. Draco winced at first at the sharp pain that shot through his rib cage but then noticed that Ginny was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder and he blanched.

"Oh lord Gin, don't _cry_…" Draco gave an exasperated sigh, the seriousness of the conversation dropping away immediately.

Ginny pulled back from Draco's shoulders giving great shuddering breaths, wiping the tears from her eyes impatiently, "Sorry. Don't know what came over me, I just…" She heaved a big sigh, "I'm done now."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Ginny said resolutely, giving a wan smile.

"Good, you'll need to for what you're going to do next."

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Which is?"

"You are going to kiss me Ginny Weasley," Draco whispered huskily into her ear, "The proper way a man should be kissed."

"Oh good, see any men around?" Ginny started to frantically search the room and Draco frowned.

"See, now you've gone and wounded my ego," Draco pouted.

"Impossible."

Ginny and Draco glanced up. Blaise and Hermione had returned, obviously sensing that the more serious bits of the conversation were over.

"Your ego is far too large to be wounded by something as tiny as that, and we all know it Draco," Hermione remarked.

Draco stared at her. Then he smirked.

"What?" She asked, squirming under his gaze.

"You called me Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did," Draco crossed his arms, winced, and then uncrossed them hurriedly.

"Oh balls, I think I did," Hermione gave in.

"Hermione Granger! Language!" Blaise put a hand on his chest in mock outrage.

"Shut up Zabini," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Make me, _Granger_."

This time Hermione didn't blush. She didn't even hesitate as she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him in for a kiss, even daring to open her mouth under his to slide her tongue against his lower lip, her eyes fluttering closed. Ginny's jaw dropped. Draco's eyebrows shot up. Blaise was frozen to the spot. Momentarily.

After a few seconds, Blaises senses seemed to come back to him and he plunged one had into Hermione's hair the other resting on her hip. Ginny's mouth was still agape when Draco tore his eyes away from his best friend to look at his girl friend. Ginny evidently felt his eyes on her as she shook herself out of her stupor and their eyes locked.

"Ginny. I do believe I was struck with sudden inspiration," Draco said in a low voice.

Ginny licked her lips unconsciously, her eyes automatically going to Draco's mouth.

"Oh really?"

But she was already crawling closer to him on the bed and when she was close enough, Draco yanked her the rest of the way so she was sitting across his lap, arms going up to wind around his neck. Ginny touched her lips to Draco's tentatively at first, but he was having none of that and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth under hers, forcing her lips to open wider, giving his tongue entrance.

Warmth spread through Ginny like a fresh draught of Pepper Up potion as Draco's tongue did things with hers that would make even the most promiscuous girls in school blush. She was a woman possessed. Kissing Draco was just as intoxicating as any high you could get off illegal substances. Suddenly, she couldn't get close enough to him. She needed to be touching him, to hold him, make sure he was real. That he was _hers. _

Ginny's hands were tangled in Draco's hair as he moved from her lips to the corner of her mouth, to her jaw, that special spot behind her ear that made her—

"OH!" Ginny gasped.

She felt him smile against her neck.

"Ginny," He whispered against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mm?"

She couldn't form coherent thoughts. All she could see, all she could smell, touch, feel was Draco. Her Draco, the one that for a minute she thought she would never kiss, touch or feel again.

"AHEM!" Someone cleared their throat loudly and the two couples yanked apart instantly.

Ron and Harry were back. Apparently no one had heard them come in.

Hermione was turning crimson again, trying and failing to arrange her hair into some form of modesty. Ginny glanced down and started to rapidly re-do the buttons on her robes.

"_When did that happen?"_ She thought as her fingers fumbled with the button holes.

"Hey guys," Ginny said a little too cheerfully, her voice going up an octave.

"Yes. Hello," Draco said, a little less cheerfully.

"We were just uh…" Hermione floundered.

"Save it," Ron said with one hand over his eyes, "I'm already going to have nightmares for weeks."

"So I assume it's unnecessary to ask if you two are okay now?" Harry arched a brow in Draco and Ginny's direction.

"Oh yes," Ginny replied nodding, "I've decided that Draco is far to good a snog to let go that easily."

This time Ron clapped a hand over his ears saying indignantly, "Aarrg… I am officially scarred for life," Then he glanced furtively at Harry, "No offense mate."

Harry shrugged, "None taken."

Hermione still looked slightly pink in the face. Blaise just looked smug.

"Look, speaking of Harry's scar," Hermione tried to change the subject, "We still don't know what's going on with Dumbledore."

"Yeah, do you reckon he's tracked Voldemort down?" Blaise glanced at Harry.

Harry rubbed his scar reflexively.

"I have no doubt he has. I didn't really have time to ask Sirius anything since we were whisked away from Malfoy's pretty quickly."

"Speaking of which, where did they all go?" Ginny inquired, looking around the room as if expecting one of their teachers to pop up.

"I was wondering when you would pick up on that," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, coming into view.

The six teens jumped. They had almost forgotten she was even there. She had been absent for quite some time now. Ginny and Hermione's cheeks blazed again upon the realization of what they had almost done right under the stern nurse's nose.

"They have all gone to assist the headmaster."

Six eyebrows shot up.

"Dumbledore needs assistance?" Ron sounded as flabbergasted as everyone looked.

The nurse nodded gravely at them, lips pursed as if she was holding back a retort. Harry looked at her shrewdly.

"Wait, why are you telling us this?" He asked suspiciously.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Because Potter. You are needed."

"What?" Five voices chorused.

They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"The headmaster has assistance, but he needs specific assistance: you."

Harry stepped forward face turning impassive immediately, "Where are they?"

The nurse seemed to hesitate for a moment then, "Before I tell you, Potter, I must warn you. This was the absolute last resort. Dumbledore and your Godfather especially did not want you in harms way… well…" She floundered a bit here, "More than you usually are anyway." Harry gave a small half smile at that. "So before you go, you must know that the fight is not going well. The reason the number of Death Eaters at the Malfoys was relatively small, was because the rest were sent with Vol- Voldemort, to Godrics Hollow."

To everyone's surprise, Ginny snorted derisively at the news. She gazed back at the incredulous looks on her friends' faces, "Oh come on. Voldemort may be a lot of things but he's not terribly original is he?"

Hermione nodded now in understanding, "Yes, I agree, how terribly cliché."

Blaise still looked confused, "What? Why is it cliché?"

"Because, oh quick one," Draco was the one to speak up, "That's where he failed to kill Potter the first time around."

If Harry was shocked about Draco knowing this piece of information he didn't show it. Anyone could have read about it in old newspaper articles about the first "fall."

"Wait a minute," Ron said this time, "How do you know all this?"

Madam Pomfrey dug out a rather rumpled piece of parchment from the front of her apron and handed it wordlessly to Ron. The note was very simple and to the point.

_Poppy, the fight does not fair well. We need Harry_.

That was it.

"Owl post?" Hermione, ever the logical one inquired, dubiously, "In the heat of battle, he had time to send a note via owl?"

"My, they did say you were a quick one," Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a maternal smile.

"No no, normal post owls could not have traveled quite that quickly."

And as if on cue, a large bird with beautiful red and gold plumage came fluttering in from the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office, coming to rest quite comfortably on Harry's shoulder.

"Fawkes," Harry stared in wonder at the gorgeous bird.

The phoenix gave a soft cooing noise and Hermione stroked the soft feathers admiringly as Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"How will I get there?"

For the second time, the nurse reached into the folds of her apron and this time produced a shoelace.

"It activates in about ten minutes," She said in way of answer after a quick glance at the clock, "He wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to explain as he knew you all would have many questions."

"We all?" Ginny raised a brow at her in question.

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said in a much more clipped tone, "Dumbledore was not foolish enough to think he could get Mr. Potter to go alone. And as much as I hate sending off barely of age students into the thick of battle, I was informed that there would be no arguing with you lot," She sniffed at them.

"Too right," Ron said, accepting the shoelace from Madam Pomfrey, taking one end for himself.

"Ron I can't ask you to—" Harry started to object.

"No one told you to ask then did they?" Ron cocked ginger brow at his best friend.

Hermione went forward as if to take hold of the portkey as well but Blaise held her back, "Oh no you don't, you are in no condition to 'do battle' as Madam over here so eloquently put it. You can't even stand up by yourself."

"Actually," Hermione said, looking a bit embarrassed, "I can." And with that, she pulled herself gently out of Blaise's grip and straightened up from her slightly slouched position, pulling back her sleeve to reveal a smooth unmarked forearm where the ugly long scratch from Notts blade had been.

"The skin renewing potion works so much faster than a poultice and my strength has been restored since the blood replenishing potion. I just needed an excuse to get you away so Ginny and Dra- Er, _Malfoy_," Here she glared at the smug look on Draco's face as she revised at the last minute, "Could talk," She finished.

So she too reached out now and grabbed hold of a portion of the shoelace.

"Well if my brother is going then I'm in too," Ginny said reaching out to grab a portion next to Hermione.

"And if Hermione is going, then I'm going," Blaise said as he too took a portion.

Draco made as if to reach for the shoelace as well but Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue at him, "Oh no you don't Mr. Malfoy, I was under strict orders to make sure _you_ stayed put."

"By who?" Draco frowned.

"I believe you know him as Professor Snape. Or formerly perhaps," Madam Pomfrey said, smugly. She seemed relieved that she didn't have to release _all_ of her patients.

"But _why?_" Draco pouted, looking for all the world like a five year old being denied ice cream.

"He seemed to think it'd be safer for you to be away from certain Death Eaters. It has surely reached You-Know-Who's ears of your betrayal and it would not bode well for you, even if you were at the peak of your health to go running into a large mass of them. As far as you're concerned Mr. Malfoy, you have just as big a target on your head than Mr. Potter here."

"Well what about Blaise? He betrayed his father too," Draco argued.

"He's right Blaise, maybe you should stay here," Hermione put a hand on top of the dark haired boys.

His eyes smoldered for a moment as he stared into her dark brown ones before he sighed and gave his portion of the shoelace to Harry. He turned to the two Gryffindor boys then.

"If anything happens to them," Blaise said levelly.

"_Either_ of them," Draco added, staring at Ginny.

"What you will be coming back to will make fighting Voldemort seem like a game of chess. Clear?"

Ron glared at him, "Isn't that _my_ line? And you forget that some of us _did_ have to play chess to fight Voldemort…" Ron grumbled irritably.

Blaise's eyebrows shot up as he looked questioningly at Hermione who shook her head, "Long story. First year. Tell you when I get back?" She smiled hopefully at the tall Slytherin.

"Yeah," He whispered, tracing her jaw with a finger, "_When_ you get back."

And he pressed a soft but firm kiss on her lips and Ginny hurriedly did the same with Draco. But when Ginny pulled away Draco grabbed her wrist pulling her back again for a more thorough kiss whispering fiercely, "You better come back to me Weaslette," in what he hoped was a threatening tone.

"Or what?" Ginny said quietly back, "You'll give me detention?" A faint smile lingered on her face as she grasped the portkey, Harry taking grabbing hold of it at last.

Before Draco could answer, Harry glanced at the clock saying, "One more minute left. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded resolutely, watching the clock. And when there was only ten seconds left till activation, Ginny looked at Draco, mouthing the words, _I love you_, before there was a sharp hook behind her navel and the room spun out of focus.


	30. Final Buzzer

**A/N: **Last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Just the journey, not the road.

**Weasel Vs. Ferret Chapter 29**

Four pairs of feet slammed into the ground, the bodies attached to those feet swayed with the impact and grabbed hold of each other for support. Ginny was the first to recover and looked around. The four friends appeared to have arrived in a graveyard.

"Is this-?" Ginny didn't need to finish the question as she caught the look on Harry's face.

"Yeah," He replied quietly, "Look."

And he pointed some 10 yards to the left of where they had landed. Standing regally among the silent grave sites were two headstones that appeared to be much larger and made of white marble instead of the customary grey stone like the rest. Engraved on the stones were the names, _Lily Evans Potter, and James Harold Potter._ Underneath in finer print, there seemed to be an inscription of some sort. Hermione made forward as if to go to the sites but Harry grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"There isn't time. Dumbledore needs us. We can come back later," And he turned and walked briskly away in the other direction.

Ron gave the Hermione and Ginny a significant look before hurrying after Harry's rapidly retreating back. They didn't have to go far. At the end of the graveyard stood a tall wrought iron gate, and beyond the gate was a wide dirt paved road that led into what appeared to be a small village. The road opened up to reveal a large center pavilion that served as the village square, the fighting seemed to be at a standstill for the time being. The aurors and members of the order stood on one side and the Death Eathers on the other. And right smack in the middle of the square stood Albus Dumbledore, seemingly at a face off with a tall, ebony robed figure with blood red eyes, slits for a nose and his pallor the color of death.

Voldemort.

Harry's face darkened at the sight, and he motioned for the four teens to move forward quietly. They made short work of the dirt road after casting disillusionment charms on themselves once again, skirting between the buildings to avoid being seen too early. They needed every advantage they could get. Once they were close enough to see, they realized to their dismay that the resistance was vastly out numbered. The four soon came across a large over turned wheel barrow close to where the assembly was gathered and Harry put a finger to his lips, listening.

"So Dumbledore, this is what you bring me? A group, if you could call it that, of pathetic aurors, a tame werewolf, an escaped convict, and a team of blood traitors?"

Ginny almost gasped out loud at the mention of 'blood traitors.' Her eyes went round as she gazed frantically at Ron. There was only one family in the wizarding world considered to be blood traitors by Voldemort. Ron glanced back at her frowning and shaking his head vigorously.

"_They can take care of themselves,"_ He mouthed at her.

Hermione tried to smile encouragingly at her younger friend, but she couldn't quite get the worry line out from between her brows enough to make it look convincing. Ginny sighed. Then her eyes went wide again as she clapped a hand over her mouth. But it was too late.

"_Reducto!"_ A high shriek filled the air.

"_Protego!"_ Hermione shouted just in time, and a large shield was thrown up around the group, just as the wheel barrow in front of them splintered into thousands shards of wood, missing the four teens by two feet on every side.

"What have we here? Dumbledore, have you been holding out on me?" Voldemorts silky, snake like hiss washed over them like a bucket of cold water.

Hermione was still holding her wand out in front of her, keeping the shield charm intact, Harry and Ron flanking her while Ron had pushed Ginny behind him. Ginny glared at her brother and stepped over to Harry's other side resolutely, staring at who _she_ knew as Tom Riddle in the face.

"_Finite,"_ Voldemort flicked his wrist casually and the shield disappeared.

Hermione dropped her arm and raised her chin defiantly.

"Harry!" A rough voice cried out.

It was Sirius. He had his wand trained on the Death Eaters on the other side of the pavilion, just as the rest of the resistance was doing, and Harry noticed that he had a shoelace missing on his left shoe.

"Yes," Voldemort hissed, "Look who has decided to grace us with his never dying presence. _Harry Potter_."

He had advanced closer to the small group and now he stood before them, wand drawn. Dumbledore seemed to have lowered his and was watching Voldemort with steely eyes. Voldemorts own eyes traveled quickly over the group and stopped to rest on Ginny. His lip curled.

"Ah, and who is this? Not little Ginevra Weasley?"

There were several stunned gasps that came from the direction of the resistance. Ginny wanted to see which members of her family were here, but resisted the urge, looking at her childhood foe straight in the eye.

"Hello Tom," Ginny said levelly.

The smile dropped off his face then.

"You dare call me by my good for nothing mudblood fathers name? Bold Ginevra, very bold. I wouldn't have thought you capable."

"Sorry, _Tom,_" she emphasized it this time because she knew it infuriated him, "But I'm not eleven years old anymore."

"My, my little one, you are just begging for death today now aren't we?"

It was then that Harry decided to intervene.

"Leave her out of this. This is between you, and me." Harry stepped forward, shielding Ginny from Voldemorts penetrating gaze.

Dumbledore, who was watching the scene unfold silently from a few yards away, gave Harry and imperceptive nod.

"So what'll it be Tom?" Harry took a leaf out of Ginny's book, "Me and you, right now, with everyone here to bear witness. This is what you wanted wasn't it?"

Voldemort regarded the dark haired boy coldly before answering.

"What is your game Potter?"

"Game?" Harry laughed humorlessly, "This isn't a game Riddle, let's end this, here and now." And with that last statement, Harry suddenly sprang downward into a tuck, and rolled, quickly springing back up behind Voldemort, the beginning of a curse already starting to leave his lips.

"_Expell-"_

"_Cruc—"_

It was then, that several things happened at once. The once prone figures of the resistance grabbed the opportunity of Voldemorts distraction to attack the unsuspecting Death Eaters on the other side of the pavilion, Dumbledore raised his own wand shouting a spell at Voldemort before he could finish his own, Ron grabbed Ginny and Hermione's heads and shoved them to the ground to avoid the series of hexes and curses that were now flying through the air and Sirius turned quite abruptly back into a dog, leaping toward where Harry and Voldemort were about to duel.

"Sirius NO!" Dumbledore shouted above the din suddenly.

The spell that Dumbledore had cast had intercepted both Harry and Voldemorts curses before the two spells could meet, thus preventing another priori incantatem. As soon as Harry realized that he couldn't best Voldemort with his own wand, he rolled again, this time away from Voldemort, shooting a random hex at a Death Eater while he ran by.

"Come back here Potter!" Voldemort shrieked, "Running away like a little boy are you? You're father tried that. Look where that got him."

Jets of light continued to streak violently through the pavilion, setting house's ablaze and sending gates and fences toppling down in front of homes. Sirius was nimbly dodging the curses, weaving his way through the battling bodies. Upon hearing Dumbledore's distressed voice however, the shaggy black dog that was Harry's godfather, veered sharply at the last minute, skidding to a halt in front of where Ron, Hermione and Ginny had taken refuge behind a large fountain that was now missing chunks of stone from stray hexes. Once he was securely behind the stone himself, he changed back into his human from and pressed his wand into Ron's astonished hands.

"Get this to Harry; you know he can't fight Voldemort with his own wand," Sirius said fervently.

Ron nodded once; face set and glanced up in search of Harry. The four taking refuge behind the fountain all poked their heads over the rim, scanning the crowd until Hermione spotted him.

"Look!" She shouted pointing.

Four heads swiveled around. Harry was at the far end of the pavilion dueling a rather short figure in a dark hooded cloak. A little ways away from him Dumbledore himself seemed to be trying to distract Voldemort from getting too close to Harry.

"Go Ron, we'll cover you," Hermione said.

"What about Sirius? He won't have a wand," Ron interjected.

"Better hurry up and bring me Harry's. Till then I'll have to manage like this," And with that Sirius abruptly changed back into a dog.

Ron nodded, "Right."

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said before Ron could move a muscle, "If you come back dead, so help me I will kill you myself."

Ron gave her a puzzled look, "Gin that made no—

There was a sudden explosion as a stray hex hit the fountain the three teens and Sirius were hiding behind and huge chunks of stone started to crumble from the base.

"GO!" Hermione yelled.

Ron didn't need to be told again. He sprung to his feet, dodging curses as his extra long legs took huge leaps and bounds, skirting hexes and leaping over fallen bodies, occasionally firing a curse or two in the direction of a hooded figure. When he finally reached Harry, who was now dueling a new Death Eater, Ron stunned the unsuspecting opponent from behind, and snatched Harry's wand out of his grip, replacing it with his Godfathers.

"It's Sirius's so don't lose it," He said breathlessly.

"Duck."

"What?"

"DUCK!" Harry yelled again, this time grabbing the scruff of Ron's shirt and yanking him down, just as a streak of black flew over where Ron's head would have been just seconds before. Harry glanced up from their crouched position. It was then that he realized that the pavilion had gotten eerily silent. The two boys got up from the ground cautiously glancing around, until their eyes landed simultaneously on the same thing.

Voldemort stood in the middle of the pavilion holding Ginny across the neck with one grotesque arm while his wand was pointed at her throat with the other. Dumbledore was a few yards away seemingly getting to his feet after being knocked backwards.

"No!" Ron yelled, stepping forward, but Harry held him back.

"Tom. Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." And the force of the furious tone in Harry's voice just then was enough to make even the Dark Lord himself look less terrifying. Harry took a step forward.

Voldemort pushed his wand deeper into Ginny's neck making her wince and Harry stopped moving at once. He scanned the pavilion looking for Hermione and Sirius. He came up empty. Harry's brows knit together.

"On the contrary Potter, she has everything to do with this." Voldemort was scanning the crowd now as well, trying to see how many of his followers were still standing. There weren't many, but there were enough.

"You see, it's because of this little girl, that I've lost myself two potentially useful and loyal servants this day. Isn't that right my sweet?"

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that," Ginny spat.

The arm around her neck tightened and Ginny quite literally choked on her retort, closing her eyes as her windpipe was squeezed tighter.

"Silence. You are lucky you are still useful to me now, for your insolence would have warranted instant death otherwise."

Ginny cringed away from the foul hiss of Voldemorts voice and chose to remain silent.

"Good girl. Now Potter, face me like a man."

"That would be much easier to do if I were facing a _man,_" Harry spat.

"Tom, stop, you don't have to do this," Dumbledore was back on his feet.

"Shut up old man, this no longer concerns you. I tire of your inane methods of distraction. I came here for POTTER."

"Here I am Tom, I'm standing right here ready for you and here you are hiding behind a little girl." Harry taunted.

("I am _not_ a little girl!")

Voldemorts ruby eyes flashed once as he released his hold on Ginny, shoving her violently to the side like a rag doll shouting, _"Avada-"_

Harry turned to face the attack head on when suddenly, Voldemort went silent mid curse. Confused, Harry's eyes snapped up to see that Voldemort's mouth had disappeared off his face.

"Harry. Now would be the, ah, what do they call it, 'opportune moment' that they speak of," Dumbledore flashed Harry a meaningful look over his half moon spectacles.

Harry turned eyes stormy and resolute. The last thing Voldemort had time to do was widen the red slits that he called eyes before the _Avada Kedavra _hit him in a blinding flash of green light.

Voldemorts body crumpled to the ground, a black hiss of smoke escaping his body as his essence left him. There was not enough humanity left in him for just his body to die. Then the world went still.

Harry was the first one to move, lowering his arm and staring at the spot where his mortal enemy, the most feared dark wizard of all time had been standing just moments before. Then he glanced up.

"That's it?"

It was Ron who spoke and suddenly the pavilion was filled with cheers and whoops, Hermione and Sirius came into view now, supporting a tired but satisfied looking Charlie Weasley between them.

"Charlie!" Ginny exulted, running toward her second oldest brother and throwing her arms around him.

"Ginny!" Charlie exclaimed, taking an arm off Hermione's shoulders so he could hug his little sister, "I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you appear in the pavilion."

"I know. But it's alright. It's _over_. It's really _over._" And it was then that Ginny realized that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Just then, there was a slight commotion behind them and Ginny saw Hermione's eyes go wide. Sirius just looked pleased and Charlie's brows knit together. Ginny turned around and gasped.

"Dear lord woman don't you _ever_ stop crying?" Draco smirked.

"Draco! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting! How long have you been here? Are you okay?" Then Ginny seemed to realize something and froze, looking at her boyfriend levelly for a split second before throwing her arms around him and sobbing uncontrollably.

Draco reflexively wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to him.

"You're okay love, I'm here. You're okay." Draco cooed in her ear softly and it seemed he was trying to convince himself more than her.

After a moment of awkward silence while the two lovers embraced Charlie decided it was time to intervene.

"AHEM," he cleared his throat loudly.

Ginny sprang from Draco's arms turning scarlet.

Charlie arched a ginger eyebrow, "So are you going to introduce me, or do I have to punch him first?"

Ginny grinned, "Sorry Charlie, Ron beat you do it."

"Ah, I thought he might've. That, what the detention was for?" To everyone's surprise he addressed Draco.

Draco just nodded.

"I miss being in school," Charlie mused, "You miss all the fun otherwise," and he winked at Ginny as she rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Charlie winced.

"Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry! You're hurt." Ginny chewed her lip in worry and Charlie laughed.

"I'm tougher than you give me credit for Gins," Then he turned to Sirius who had remained silent for the family exchange.

"Shall we?"

Sirius nodded, "Lets go home."

A/N 2: I am so so so so sorry for the lateness of the update. My other computer had a virus on it and I had to get a new one. Luckily I was able to salvage what was written of this chapter and thus, here it is! It was amazingly difficult to write, especially knowing it was the end. The epilogue should be up in the next week or so. Thank you so much to everyone who came on this amazing ride with me. You guys rock.


	31. Epilogue

A/N: So am I FLOORED by the response this story has gotten. I was looking at the stats for it and I would like to take this time to thank the 116 people that have me on their favorites list and the 191 people that have this story on their alerts. Thank you all astronomically. :] I realized that today is also the one year anniversary of this story being published so I thought it appropriate to get this out. This is it. The End. Thank you all again.

Epilogue

The ground was hard beneath their feet as they walked. The large group came to a halt in front of the large wrought iron gates and a smaller bunch broke way from them to continue forward. This group eventually broke off into an even smaller group once they got within sight of the two large marble headstones. When the footsteps finally reached the gravesite, the group was reduced to just one.

Harry knelt down gently and placed the bouquet of wildflowers between the two headstones. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He heard footsteps behind him again and stood up to greet his two best friends.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder, "You alright mate?"

Harry gave him a crooked smile, "Yeah, I think I am."

"C'mon, you two, we still have more stops to make," Hermione said, linking her arm through each boys arm.

The trio made their way over to the group they abandoned before. This group consisted of Sirius, Lupin, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry when the three reached the group. Harry nodded once and the reassembled troop headed off towards a similar sized group that was huddled in the center of the graveyard.

This group consisted of many ministry employee's and aurors, here to commemorate all those who were lost in the fight against Voldemort. It was decided to have the memorial here at Godrics Hollow because it was where he fell. The memorial was brief. The hot July weather didn't allow for much meandering outdoors. Dumbledore said a few closing words and everyone parted ways. Sirius and Lupin were headed back to the ministry. The battle may have been over, but the work was far from done. There were still many alleged Death Eaters to be questioned. Sirius had been cleared just a few weeks prior and was offered a position as head of the auror department almost instantly.

They had claimed that they could use a man with his talent for elusiveness. Sirius of course, agreed most wholeheartedly on one condition that is: That Lupin be his right hand man, just like he had been in school. The new minister had agreed with a smile on his face and clapped the two joyously on the shoulder. But then again, Arthur Weasley had always been a reasonable man.

Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Hermione were headed back to Malfoy Manor. After his father's capture and life sentence to Azkaban, Draco, being the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune was given control of all his fathers' assets. His mother Narcissa now being free of Lucius evil will, welcomed her son's friends with open arms and the four were spending the holiday at the manor.

Harry and Ron were headed back to Grimmauld place to finish fixing the place up in to a proper bachelor pad. Sirius opened up his doors to the newly graduated Harry and Ron, seeing as Harry was of age and could move out properly, and so was Ron. Ron (after being reassured many times that Grimmauld place was ghoul free) jumped at the chance to be out of the Burrow at last. Harry is toying with the idea of playing professional quidditch and Ron was offered a coaching job. (He would play but due to his sever case of nerves he thought he'd be better off the field.) The idea that Ron may end up being Harry's coach was thought of many a time and was a favorite joke at the dinner table for many nights.

It was on one of the rare moments when Grimmauld place was quiet that Harry received a post owl that would later be described as the one that 'started it all.'

The large eagle owl swept through the room, dropping a heavy looking scroll tied with a green ribbon. Harry was not surprised to find the Malfoy insignia pressed into the wax. Harry broke the seal and scanned the contents quickly before bellowing upstairs to Ron.

"Oi Ron!"

"What?" Came the muffled response.

"Malfoy wants us to come over. Says there's something important he wants to tell us…" Harry trailed off suddenly, remembering the last couple of weeks.

Draco had been on edge. Actually on edge wouldn't adequately describe the state the young Malfoy had been in lately. He was irritable a lot more than he normally was (which was a lot) and jumpy. Malfoy did _not_ get jumpy. He didn't even get this riled up when the Dark Lord was at large. No, there was something going on, something that Harry's subconscious new very well it was coming but hewasn't sure if he was ready for it. And if Harry wasn't ready, neither was Ron.

"Important?" Ron had appeared in the kitchen, a pamphlet about the cannons clutched in his hand.

"Er yeah, he wants us to floo over right away," Harry said, nervously.

A crease appeared between the red haired boys ginger brows.

"What could be so important that he expects us to just drop everything and be available at his beck and call? And why didn't Hermione send for us like she usually does?" Suspicion laced Ron's tone and Harry shrugged, trying to be non-chalant.

"Well whatever it is, we'll find out. Plus, we weren't doing anything anyway Ron," Harry chastised gently, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

Malfoy Manor

"Okay then, out with it, what is going on?" Hermione exclaimed crossing her arms across her chest indignantly. She stared at the tall blonde in front of her with a look that rivaled even McGonagalls most irritated pose.

Draco responded in kind by shooting her a death glare worthy of Snape on his most foul of days and flew her the finger just for good measure as well.

"Real mature Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Calm down babe, we're all just as curious as you are," Blaise soothed walking up and kissing Hermione gently on the side of her head.

"Yes I quite agree," Molly Weasley admonished, though there was the begins of a smile tugging at her lips.

Draco had assembled every single person that was important in Ginny and his life in the large foyer of Malfoy Manor and since for him, that only included, Ginny herself and his mother, the rest of the foyer was a Gryffindor convention. It was enough to put anyone on edge. Well anyone that wasn't a Gryffindor anyway.

Harry had begun to chew his fingernails and Draco wanted so badly to punch him for appearing nervous. That was _his_ job. He was about to do something heinously embarrassing all because he was in love with a stupid girl. A stupid, beautiful, wonderful girl.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled at him, and Draco froze in his tracks.

"What?"

"You're pacing. Stop," Ginny said.

"Immediately," Narcissa put in.

"Okay, okay," Draco put his palms up in surrender and took a deep breath, "You all are probably wondering why I asked you here today."

"Well, not _all_ of us," Sirius looked at Lupin and Lupin winked.

"Wait, you two are in on this?" Ron exclaimed.

Sirius just put a finger to his lips.

"Ginny," Draco walked up to her and took one hand in both of his.

Ginny's eyes widened suddenly in understanding.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny yelled.

Molly started clapping enthusiastically. Ginny's brothers still looked confused. Sirius and Lupin were beaming. Narcissa was staring at her son in wonder. Harry looked like he was waiting for a bomb to go off.

Draco got down on one knee.

And then it did go off.

"Holy SHIT!" Fred and George chorused.

"Oh my…" Hermione gasped.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny's eyes were glazed over. She was staring at Draco, open mouthed and staring.

A flash bulb went off.

Ginny blinked.

"Wow Gin, your mouth opens really wide…" Colin exclaimed, grinning stupidly.

"Colin! Destroy that picture immediately! I look like an idiot!"

"Uh no Gin, you look like someone that is getting proposed to," Colin pointed out, nodding his head toward where Draco was still on one knee, sweating bullets and looking at her expectantly.

"Oh! Yes, right well," Ginny flustered, suddenly very aware of the many pairs of eyes that were now on her.

"YES! She says yes!" Molly burst out suddenly.

Everyone stared.

"Mum!" Ginny said, flabbergasted at her mother's behavior.

"I believe that is Ginny's line, Mrs. Weasley," Blaise chuckled, then turned to the person in question, "Well Red? You better give the man an answer before his body makes the decision for you. He looks about ready to go into cardiac arrest."

Ginny turned her gaze to her boyfriend of less than a year and smiled.

"Get up Draco."

Draco did.

Ginny reached up to cradle his face between her small hands and stared him straight in the eye.

"Draco Malfoy. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you," Ginny whispered.

Draco's face split into a wide grin.

"So does this moment count as a get out of jail free card if I kiss you in front of all your brothers?"

Ginny laughed, and pulled his face down to hers. And that was all the answer he needed.

END.


End file.
